


ehrosh ehl

by hanlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot, Post-Episode: s02e08 Medusa, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlet/pseuds/hanlet
Summary: A primarily Supercorp story.Both haunted by her past and bored with movie night, Kara Danvers graciously accepts a dinner invitation from a certain CEO. An obscene amount of fluff ensues. One thing leads to another and Lena is nearly killed. Supergirl snaps and overzealously prevents Lena's near murder. Everyone's favorite 'sunshine' alien commits a questionable slaughter in the interest of her friend's life. An old Kryptonian custom prompts Supergirl to more or less kidnap Lena Luthor.





	1. voikir

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is in Kryptonian (it means 'goodbye/hello sun' in English) in case you guys were wondering! The title of the first chapter means 'rescue'. This story is really fluffy with some fun twists! Enjoy!

Movie night was a bust. First off, it was way too early to be considered just movie ‘night’. More like movie sunset. The Earth’s yellow sphere had barely begun to dip beneath National City’s skyline. It wasn’t dark yet and the other girls had decided on a horror film?! Lame! Kara snorted, choosing to reluctantly recline against Alex’s couch. Second off, the contents of the mediocre film were vaguely disturbing even to National City’s personal hero. Third off, the main source of Kara’s gripes lay with a certain dimpled detective clinging to her older sister. Maggie didn’t seem to have any qualms with practically mounting Alex in Kara’s presence.

Alex, apparently, was far too enamored with Maggie to notice her sister’s inevitable discomfort. The combination of a gory flick and her sister’s newfound intimacy wasn’t exactly Kara’s idea of a fresh Friday night.

Not that she wasn’t happy for Alex! Which, she was! Unbelievably so. Kara just found Maggie’s 'sly’ attempts at slipping hands in her sister’s pants overwhelmingly objectionable. Not that she’d ever admit she’d used supervision to pinpoint the source of Alex’s giggling, of course. A blanket wasn’t thick enough to obscure Kara’s highly unfortunate curiosity. She’d already cast plenty of disapproving glances towards the happy pair. Despite the PDA, it didn’t take superpowers to notice the couple nearly drooling over each other.

Besides discomfort, Kara was wrestling with an unwelcome strain of boredom.

Kara was craving… something. Something she desperately wanted, but couldn’t seem to identify. The young woman’s bottom lip pushed out in a decided pout. She reluctantly watched an innocent man being stalked onscreen. He needed... safety. And maybe a better haircut. One side of the man’s head was promptly blown off, which prompted a grimace from the alien. Maggie laughed at the overzealous use of fake blood. Well. Now he definitely needed a better haircut.

But what was it Kara needed?

_A friend! No. Maybe?_

No. Kara had friends here with her. Maggie didn’t necessarily count… but Alex was easily worth a handful of friend worthy entertainment. Which is why her sister, of course, was her best friend. Platonic companionship was admittedly abundant in Kara’s life. Then what was it she needed? What was she so badly craving?

Kara winced at the sight of a man’s skull being split open on the screen. It was almost impossible to tune out a certain detective, who at every chance pointed out the inaccuracies of the low budget film’s choice for corpse composition. Kara slowly shook her head at the screen, as she already had her fair share of violence as Supergirl. She personally noted she could never kill someone in such a barbaric fashion. It would take a horrific sort of miracle for her to resort to that kind of savagery.

Maggie and Alex both giggled at something Kara tried her hardest to tune out. Kara sighed again, her eyes shifting from the television to her smartphone. She tapped open an app. She felt completely unashamed for using super reflexes to advance, especially since her hands were out of view of Maggie. The developers shouldn’t have made some of the levels so dang hard.

Kara’s phone buzzed.

**I finally have some time off. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?**

Kara had never even considered closing a game of Candy Crush as fast as she did, but she did. A shrill sound escaped Kara’s mouth once she processed the texter’s ID. **Lena Luthor.** _Lena!_ Kara visibly trembled with excitement. It was nothing short of a miracle Lena finally had some time away from L-Corp… and was offering food nonetheless! Kara was beginning to believe the CEO thrived off paperwork alone. Like some twisted plant, or something. Kara’s feet began tapping against the floor in tune with the horror film’s eerie soundtrack. But of course, her rendition was much cheerier. Alex shot her a glare. _Food!_ If there was anything that could alleviate the bizarre ache low in Kara’s stomach, it was the enormous consumption of empty calories. Right?

**LENA!!! Of COURSE!!! I’d lo**

Kara ceased the hasty movement of her thumbs. Her gaze flicked up to study her sister and Maggie intertwined. _Cute. But yuck._ Tonight was only the second night she’d hung out with Maggie… and bailing had to be breaking some kind of sister code. Would Alex mind? Lena had been astronomically busy for weeks on end. Surely Alex could make an exception?

Her phone buzzed again. Kara bit her tongue to smother a grin.

**The request is beyond short notice… I don’t mind if you are busy, Kara.**

Kara itched to oblige Lena’s request, her eyes falling on Maggie. Maggie, who was staring at Kara with one of the smuggest expressions she’d ever seen. Kara bristled. The look was accusatory enough to put the girl of steel on edge.

“Who's the hottie?” Maggie’s head quirked against Alex’s shoulders, her eyes observed Kara with unbridled amusement.

“I- uh,” She couldn’t deny Lena’s good looking features. The CEO undoubtedly qualified as a 'hottie’, but Alex’s cheeky girlfriend didn’t need to know Kara thought so. Kara paused, well aware her every hesitation was being taken into account.

“It’s, well, a- a friend! My friend Lena! That’s her name. Mostly. She wants to grab… dinner… with me. Right now, in fact! She wants to have dinner with me right now. Me and... Lena. To eat food.” Kara broke off, her voice growing lower as the fragmented statements came to a close.

Alex shot her a look that Kara chose to ignore.

An odd silence stretched out between the three young women. The sound of a man having his heart ripped out boomed through the room.

**I really miss you.**

Lena was so nice! Kara became fixated again with texting. There was no way she was going to leave her friend on read, she wouldn’t give Alex that kind of satisfaction.

**I miss you too!!!!! So much Lena!!!!!!!**

She tapped in a heart emoji, a clown, and two girls holding hands. Was that weird?

Kara thought a few seconds. _No way. Clowns are funny._

Maggie leaned in to whisper something to Alex. Which, surprisingly, Kara did not catch. She was much too busy tapping away at her tiny keyboard. Kara was adding a few more animal emojis. Alex gave Maggie a stern look, though quickly melted under the warmth of Maggie’s cheeky smile.

“Please?” Maggie whispered the question, then pressed her forehead against Alex’s briefly. Alex caved and nodded, then mumbled out her approval. Maggie grinned devilishly. Kara heard this exchange and immediately and narrowed her eyes at the two. Who, apparently, couldn’t keep their hands off of one another even while Kara was openly glaring.

“Lena? Lena Luthor? You’re one lucky girl, Kara. I’d let her choke me. I'm sure _Supergirl_ would too. If she can be choked, that is.” Alex nudged her girlfriend warningly, yet allowed Maggie to continue her strange probing.

Kara’s mouth dropped open. Out of horror or bewilderment, Alex couldn’t tell.

“She wouldn’t! She’s not- she’s not-”

“Not what, Kara?”

“Lena! She’s not gay!”

Maggie’s grin deepened.

“Why do you hate gay people, Kara?”

“I do not hate gay people!” Kara shot back. An expression between a glower and gag met Maggie’s look of deep satisfaction. Kara was good at openly conveying just how offensive she thought this accusation was.

“You’re homophobic for what you just said.” Maggie asserted firmly, her teasing seemed to go undetected by Kara’s outrage.

Kara’s eyes bulged. She looked towards her sister for help, who was very pointedly avoiding her line of sight.

Maggie took Kara’s silence as a chance to make another joke.

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t go down with Lena?”

“Down where?”

Alex covered her face while Maggie laughed and laughed. This brought the implication to the surface. Kara finally understood, her face began burning at the revelation.

She was not equipped to deal with this kind of humor today. Her training sessions with Mon-El were beginning to have more and more of a negative toll on her psych. It felt like her life wasn’t about her anymore. Like it was always about furthering or bettering others.

Kara tried not to, but she began to mull over Maggie’s words. Was it true? Was she, defender of National City, against gay people? A homophobe? It was a ridiculous thought. One that went against what she’d learned in the Danvers household. It went back to Krypton. Back to the culture and assertions drilled into Kara’s brain throughout her early life. Women weren’t with women. Men weren’t with men. How many of those negative thoughts could she dispel? Find a mate. Own your mate.

Kara’s head fell back into the couch while her sister and her sister’s girlfriend laughed on. This wasn’t Krypton. This was Earth, and Earth was her home now. She could wish away social norms of Krypton if she really tried, but it was the guttural philosophies that stuck with her. Her parents and their twisted beliefs that 'one life was more valuable than another’. Kara’s fears surrounding them lay in her inherited ideology. There was always a chance her actions could begin to mirrors theirs. These fragments of her parents had left an imprint on her forever, hadn't they?

Kara shook the nasty thought and smiled over at Alex and Maggie. It was amazing, the kind of love people on Earth had. It was definitely a different… flavor than the possessive love common to her home planet. The kind of love that caused Krypton to deem people as 'mates’ for life. Someone to own. Someone to possess… that was something every Kryptonian sought after. Could Kara ever have the carefree kind of love Alex and Maggie had? Would she ever have a partner? An equal? Perhaps she’d only have someone to possess, as many of her species did. Kara shook her head. It wasn’t fair to own someone, was it? Could you want someone without owning them?

Alex burrowed her face in Maggie’s neck. Kara watched and set her jaw.

**I’d love to have dinner with u!!! have you picked somewhere yet? send me the address??!**

She added eight smiley faces to her message and stood suddenly. Kara adjusted her turtleneck and stuck her tongue out at the couple. Maggie laughed while Alex screwed up her face in surprise at Kara’s uncharacteristic behavior.

“I’m going to grab dinner with Lena Luthor.”

Kara Danvers tossed her head, then promptly abandoned the living room for the front door.

“Don’t get anything besides perfume on that couch, lesbians!” Kara called, much to the dismay and amusement of the pair.

The door clicked shut behind Kara.

Maggie chuckled and turned to face her pretty girlfriend.

“I never thought she’d leave.”

Kara heard the words from downstairs and rolled her eyes, unable to help blooming happiness unfurling in her chest. Lena had already typed out the location she’d chosen.

**I’m excited to see you!**

Kara grinned at Lena’s uncharacteristic use of an exclamation mark.

**You too!!!!!!!!!**

Lena replied with a clown emoji, which made Kara’s insides clench. Kara laughed merrily at the outright sweetness of Lena Luthor using an emoji. She nearly tripped down the steps that led up to her apartment. Kara ran from her building and leapt into the sky.

A copper ray of sunshine shone into Kara’s eyes; she stared back and into the brilliant color. The Earth’s yellow helped her find clarity. To help her see what had been obscured.

And that was it, wasn’t it? She wanted Lena Luthor.

-

Lena had grown accustomed to the posh and fast paced life of a Luthor. Normal places tended to make her feel out of pace. Lena’s adaptability quickly diverted her from the initial alienation she’d felt among the high life. She’d managed to get a spot at one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in National City. A simple name drop had done the trick, after all, being a Luthor had various perks.

Kara Danvers was ten minutes late to their hastily arranged dinner plans. Not that Lena was counting.

_Eleven minutes._

Lena briefly scanned the entrance. She almost jumped out of her chair at the sight of Kara Danvers, who appeared to have occupied the entrance with a startling suddenness. Not that Lena minded. The hostess was greeted with all of the sunshine in the world, Kara Danvers had plenty to give. The blonde gazed up in search of her dinner partner.

Kara squealed with delight once catching sight of her friend. The sound was abnormally loud and flooded the hushed restaurant with a short, yet ear-splitting noise. It was obscenely loud. Lena knew she’d be mortified if it had been anyone but her only friend in National City.

What had Kara so excited? Not that Lena minded, of course. She could uproot the lives of all the people shooting Kara those disapproving looks. She was a Luthor, after all, nobody should dare question her or her friends. Well, friend. Lena attempted to shake the arrogant thought from her mind. The bustling young reporter had now attempted to squeeze through a row of tables. It was certainly a spectacle or an exceptional distraction.

Kara’s hand began wildly passing through the open air, Lena had barely raised her arm to return the gesture before disaster struck. The radiant Catco employee had managed to wave with so much enthusiasm she’d collided with three passing waiters. Lena was on her feet in an instant, only close enough to hear the now hushed voice of Kara Danvers. The blonde was gagging in her worry, addressing all of the men who had fallen in the process one by one. Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s antics. Lena was hopelessly enamored by the snippets of Kara’s babbling.

Lena observed Kara’s fervent apologies, the worried expression faded when Kara’s eyes met Lena once more. The intensity in Kara’s blue eyes was unmistakable. Lena swallowed thickly. She flashed a smile to hide the presence of a powerful wave of attraction. The surge in her mind resulted in Lena all but stumbling towards her estranged friend. This could have been why she didn’t see Kara- who must have barreled towards her- and why she ran into the other woman head on.

The impact surprised Lena. Kara Danvers, however, was visibly unruffled. Lena was caught just before she hit the floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Lena’s waist to keep her steady. The warm contact engulfed Lena’s entire frame with heat. _Kara Danvers has her arms around me._ One of Kara’s hands moved down to straighten the fabric crumples she’s created. The unkempt lines were undeniably low on Lena’s chic black dress. The color drained from the Luthor’s face; her heart quickly skipped a beat at the contact. Kara gave her a funny look, or at least that's how Lena perceived the expression from her angled position. Lena swallowed, her face mere inches from the glowing smile of her friend.

“Kara.” The CEO murmured.

“Lena!”

Kara picked her friend about an inch above the floor. She seemed to barely notice this odd way of straightening the other woman. Lena guffawed, the weight of her body shifted in response to Kara's surprising show of strength. A look of concern appeared on Kara’s face.

“Did I hurt you?” She breathed, her mouth hanging open momentarily while she inspected Lena.

“Not at all, Kara.” Lena swallowed, she then offered a quick smile. It felt like Kara Danvers was seeping into her very skin. As though the color Lena had lost from their collision was hastily being replaced by Kara’s warm presence. Lena shivered briefly, then ordered her usual composure back into operation. Kara slowly unraveled from her grasp. It was then that her mouth dropped open, catching wind of just how many well-off individuals were staring.

Lena wished Kara would touch her again. Not enough to throw herself towards the floor, but close.

Kara’s giddy behavior quickly evolved into a sheepish display of repentance. Kara mumbled a few apologies and gave a hurried wave to the posh onlookers. A waiter behind Kara flinched away from the seemingly klutzy girl. Kara sat in the spot Lena had previously occupied. Lena stared, quite sincerely surprised at Kara’s lack of table manners. Or perhaps she was surprised that Kara’s lack of etiquette did not bother her. Lena did not correct this behavior, as she did not wish to point out the strained reporter’s blunder. It was going to be a great night, with or without the presence of table manners.

“I didn’t know this place was so nice… I would have dressed myself up more.” Kara admitted self-consciously. Her hands began to nervously work over the fabric of her jeans, then over the cotton of her orange turtleneck. Kara squinted through the rims of her glasses, as though she’d finally taken in what an exclusive spectacle of a place Lena had invited her to.

Lena’s green gaze burnt across the get-up Kara was clad in. Strangely, it was very appealing to Lena. If Kara noticed she said nothing, her own bright eyes surveying those of her beholders. Lena’s top teeth dug into her bottom lip while she watched the girl tilt her head towards the chandeliers. The warm orange glow of the restaurant's atmosphere provided a remarkable halo of light that hung around Kara’s face. Her wide blue eyes were only accentuated by the silver glow of the expensive cutlery.

Lena crossed her legs.

“You look beautiful.” She assured Kara, her voice perhaps huskier than intended.

Kara slowly turned to look at her friend, the ghost of a smile was replaced with an odd expression Lena had seen only once before. Kara’s teeth were visible as her mouth hung open, the front and bottom row clicked together a couple of times before Kara spoke.

“You do too,” She seemed to snap out of her trance after a few seconds of prolonged staring. Kara paused before she continued eagerly. Lena listened with rapt attention, her eyes glazed directly due to the potency of Kara’s presence. “But you always look amazing, really-”

Lena slowly ducked her head. She vainly tried to hide the nervous nature of her smile.

“-and Lena I am so sorry for… how I rushed in here and everything. I was a bit late and I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t really looking forward to this and… I’m sorry I ran into you.”

Lena cast Kara a fond smile, then waved her small hand in indifference towards Kara’s untimely arrival.

“You could have flown through the window and I’d still be glad to see you.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Lena thought perhaps she’d gone too far, so she attempted to shift her teasing.

“But I’ll admit… you did make quite an entrance. At least you didn’t break into my office.”

Kara eyes widened further, which Lena found fleetingly funny until the guilt set in.

“I am so sorry about that-”

“Don’t be. You know you’re welcome anytime.” Lena reassured the girl with a gentle nod of her head. Lena gazed at her with all of the sincerity in the world. Kara swallowed and ducked her head, her mouth opened and closed before screwing firmly shut.

Kara took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders, then inhaled again as though she was summoning courage.

“Lena-”

“Hello, ladies! My name is Katie and I’ll be serving your ladies tonight. Have you had some time to look over the menu?”

“Oh- ah-” Kara began to stutter, the confidence in her shoulders dissipated as though it had never been present.

“We’ll take a few more minutes… but we will start on drinks. House special, please. Thank you.”

Kara sighed with relief at Lena’s smooth conversation. The waitress nodded politely and left the pair to observe the menu.

“Hungry? ” Lena’s mouth twitched, her own hunger could not be quenched by any of the listed options. Lena’s body grew warmer as she cleared her throat, her eyes abandoning Kara’s features. Kara was oblivious to the thirst coming off Lena in waves.

“Oh, I never eating. I mean I'm not ever hung-” Kara began giggling, her own attempt at a joke falling flat. Kara could never deny her insatiable appetite. It didn’t matter, Lena knew she’d meant hungry.

“Is that so?”

“Yep!”

“Well, Kara, I must say that is mighty unusual…” Lena leaned her head against her hand. Kara continued to giggle under the green scrutiny.

“As I distinctly remember- a certain Catco employee consuming twelve pastries meant for my colleagues. Now… color me scatterbrained but might that have been you?”

“Well, golly,” Kara started with a grin that couldn’t be described as anything but impish.

Golly? Lena furrowed her brow. She’d thought that word choice was peculiar enough when Kara had used it the first time.

“I don’t know a single solitary soul employed by Catco.”

“How inauspicious...” Lena replied.

“No worries! I’m sure you’d hate the publication, get this: I hear they lack hard-hitting journalism.”

“What a frivolous claim. Have you read the work- or I should say art- of Kara Danvers? Her writing has inspired me on many occasion.”

Kara snorted at Lena’s blatant flattery. If her cousin was there he’d be sure to call out the Luthor 'charm’ so abundant with their breed.

“Inspired you? I hear 'Kara Danvers’ writes nothing but fluff pieces. Her prattling, word choice, and use of semi-colons are ALL over the place. Don’t get me started on her fixation with domesticated animals-”

“Kara Danvers single-handedly carries Catco magazine.”

“Lies and slander!”

Kara couldn’t help but flush with pleasure at the ridiculous turn their conversation had taken. She truly wondered if Lena was trying to straight up flatter her to death. If so, it was definitely working.

“Not at all. Kara…” Lena’s shoulders shifted off her chair, which quickly closed some of the distance between them.

“I hold you in immensely high esteem. Your writing and work as a reporter are absolutely astounding… there is no other National city resident I’d rather have as my token friend. Everything I’ve seen you produce has fingerprints of excellence all across the framework. Catco is beyond lucky to have someone with your kind of talent and prowess. The way you conduct yourself is beyond desirable. Now, Kara,”

Kara felt dizzy. Lena’s face softened as the rich tone of her voice faded.

“What on Earth would you like to eat?”

Whoa. Lena was sometimes… intense. Those were all such nice compliments. She would have never guessed her friend felt so strongly about her.

“Well I-I, uh…” her eyes widened at the menu beneath her. Kara yelped at the prices, just as Lena assumed she would. She was quick to reassure her blonde friend.

“My treat, Kara. No need for any grief… your wallet shouldn’t suffer for my expensive tastes.”

Kara attempted to argue. The appearance of their waitress caused Kara a few seconds of confusion. Before Kara could attempt to disagree once more, Lena prematurely stopped Kara with an out of place wink. Kara was confused, flattered, and flustered all the same. She mumbled out her orders close to top speed.

-

Lena was astounded by the amount of food Kara had ordered. Had the poor girl eaten in weeks? There was no way she could eat three appetizers, five plates, and the inevitable dessert that would follow. Lena ordered a salad. Because, well, not everyone could eat like a horse and maintain Kara’s figure.

Kara Danvers did, in fact, eat like a horse. Lena gasped comically while her friend tore into the plate after plate. She shouldn’t comment, as it was bad manners. But then Kara consumed yet another breadstick and Lena finally spoke up.

“I hear you shouldn’t eat so fast. You’ll get hiccups.” Lena’s eyes twinkled merrily, a laugh gracing her lips in response to her friend’s expression.

Kara looked scandalized at the mere possibility of 'hiccups’ from eating too much food. Lena raising her porcelain hand to cover a wide smile.

“It’s impossible for me to get hiccups from eating quickly!”

“Oh?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Because I-” Her confidence faltered. Kara seemed to narrow her eyes at herself a few second before transitioning. She focused the brilliant blue back towards various plates of food she’d ordered.

“You…?” Lena inquired, her mouth quirked up at the corners.

“Me.” Kara agreed. Kara’s fixation with the food seemed to successfully pull her focus from their disjointed conversation. Kara started in on a plate she hadn’t yet touched, then paused once she realized how she hadn't been very 'human passing'. She sighed and then smiled over at the brunette.

“It’s been too long, Lena. Really… it’s so good to see you.”

“I can agree with that. I must apologize, rebranding L-Corp has been a time-consuming task."

The blonde woman grinned out her understanding. Kara was all but beaming at Lena, which quickly reminded the Luthor to remain humble. She quickly retraced her steps.  
  
“But I’m happy to do it if it means clearing my surname. After all-”

“You’ve already done that!” Kara garbled through a mouthful of pasta, the frantic girl seemed to swallow with inhuman speed. Lena wouldn’t have noticed had she not been so focused on Kara’s mouth. Before Lena could speak, Kara’s clear pallet was beginning to babble about Lena’s excellence.

“You saved countless lives! Lena, you have no idea how good you are, all of the publications are raving about your-”

“Not all-” Lena began, only to be interrupted with Kara’s uncanny ability to speak quickly.

“-immense bravery! What you did was amazing! Everyone knows how good and- and- I-, well.” Kara ducked her head, as though she’d remembered something urgent. Her mouth screw shut and she made an anxious movement to readjust her glasses.  
  
Lena only smiled, her eyebrows furrowed together briefly while she pieced together Kara’s speedy rambles. To her own mortification, Lena’s face was flushed with thanks for Kara’s kind words. It wasn't often Lena was praised. She cast another warm smile towards Kara, who was just beginning to inhale yet another stick of bread. There weren’t many who expressed as much faith in Lena’s character as Kara seemed to.

“Seriously, Lena, I understand how it can be to live in your family’s shadow. I- it’s- uh, sometimes, well… hard to overcome. But it’s not impossible. I know that much. You can always follow your own path.”

If the words had been spoken by a person lesser than Kara- so anyone else on the planet- Lena knew she would have been offended. Hell, she’d even snapped at Supergirl for using a coincidentally similar analogy. Kara was so… different. Remarkably so. Even in small disagreements, Lena couldn’t help but relish in the chipper girl’s sincerity. Kara Danvers had an air of positivity about her that Lena regarded as unfailingly infectious. For all Lena’s 'Luthor’ steel, it was easy to cave into Kara’s sweet and purposeful claims. It was one of the few indulgences Lena allowed to please her. And how could she not? Everything about the golden reporter quite literally screamed welcome.

A comfortable silence lingered between the two striking women before Lena cleared her throat. It was in her nature to fill conversational pauses with idle chatter.

“Would you consider me having dinner with a reporter 'following my own path’?” Lena mused while she grazed a finger over the rim of her empty glass.

Kara’s laugh could only be compared to a chime of sorts. The blonde woman had thrown her head back in clear enjoyment, she shared another smile with Lena. It seemed as though Kara had countless laughs to give when it came to her well-established friend. Kara’s gestures were warm and meaningful. She seemed incapable of artificial politeness. It was beyond refreshing for a wealthy aristocrat such as Lena to witness.

“It’s a good place to start! You're a genius after all!” Kara raised her hands and shimmered them comically.

Lena stifled the urge to bite her lip. Kara’s mannerisms were easily reawakening the smitten feelings she had for her quirky friend.

She couldn’t handle this much flattery from Kara of all people, so she willed her warm face away and reached for her fork.

“Enough about me, how are things at work?”

Kara’s seemed to visibly deflate at the question. Lena suddenly wished she’s never asked, but the damage had been done. The brunette began to pick at her plate while she observed the uncharacteristic annoyance that had replaced Kara’s usual sunshine.

“Co-worker trouble… or I guess. Not exactly co-worker. More like friend trouble.” Kara’s voice was less excited now, her face screwed up as though the food she was consuming wasn’t as tasty as it had apparently been at the beginning of their dinner.

The new pause between them was inevitably broken by Lena’s rapt intrigue.

“A friend?” Lena tried to look amused. She masterfully hid her thinly veiled suspicion behind playful charm. Even with all her poise, the young Luthor felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. She was experiencing an uncomfortable mix of jealousy and curiosity for Kara’s goings on at Catco.

Kara gave Lena a funny, but not unkind look. Lena could almost swear the other woman had heard the change in Lena's heartrate. Lena quickly avoided Kara’s expression

“A boy.” Kara returned flatly. She tossed her head with what appeared to be overwhelming disinterest in the subject. Lena’s dinner partner had just begun shoveling more breadsticks into her mouth.

Lena watched with a carefully cocked eyebrow. She would have never taken Kara for a stress eater, not with the clearly firm body the young woman maintained. Lena would almost be jealous, if not for the undeniable fact she had ogled Kara’s jacked build far too many times to be professional.

Lena turned her eyes down at this expected development. She found herself pretending the Italian dish in front of her was infinitely tastier than it was.

“I guess you could say someone I work with… this 'boy', is stepping in on my… territory.” Kara seemed to try out the word, her mouth opening and closing in case she found another. Lena waited politely for Kara’s mouth to finally screw shut before she offered her guess.

“Mike? Of the interns?” Lena added politely, her eyes twinkling with Kara-induced merriment. Lena had done extensive internet stalking of the young man. He'd been nowhere to be found. Kara narrowed her eyes at the name, the sunny woman Lena knew seemed to flicker out of sight. Kara looked like steel. There was something hard in her expression, a look that Lena vaguely recognized.

"Yeah. I wish he'd just... shut up."

Kara got quiet. Lena felt odd satisfaction but didn't pry. Kara's comfort was more important than Lena's infatuation with the blonde in front of her.

“You ought to try the chardonnay. Dreadful drink- but something about this restaurant's preferred brand is exceptional.” Lena probed her gently, she was clearly trying to illicit some normal reaction from the young lady. As a Luthor she was immensely gifted with small talk, she would not be too visibly entranced by Kara’s happy go lucky nature. Though it was so alien from her own.

Lena offered her the glass.

Kara obliged, her attempt to keep from appearing like a regular alcoholic was in vain. She’d finished half the generous glass in nearly two swallows.

"What about you, Lena? Any boy trouble?"

Kara's phrasing made Lena believe these implications were romantic. Lena's smile seemed to freeze on her face. She inhaled a shaky breath.

“Well, actually,” After a pause, she took a smiling, almost anxious breath. “men aren’t my preferred sort of company.”

“What? Oh! You’re a- you’re-” Kara breathed, the realization flickered across her face. Her pink tongue darted out nervously, her hands followed her fidgeting and made a desperate grab for the rim of her glasses. A laugh bubbled out of her reddening face, which quickly a lingered smile from Lena.

“I take it that’s a problem?” Lena asked, then quirked one of her own eyebrows up in amusement. The reporter froze so long Lena thought Kara might say yes. She took to opportunity to absorb rhe look of utter confusion adorning the blonde’s features. Kara visibly noticed her own blunder, her posture straightened.

“What! N-no no! Not at all!” She licked her lips again, clearly affected by the raised pair of perfect eyebrows just across the table.

“I just- um uh-” Kara continued to stammer, all while Lena watched her mouth and wished she would lick her lips again. She got her wish, but the awkward action happened so quickly she wouldn’t have seen it if she wasn’t watching.

“I just have a sister.” Kara began to explain, her own eyes bulging when Lena chuckled out loud. It was a sultry sound, and though Lena would not have thought so herself… it was undeniably attractive. If Kara’s attitude was infectious, Lena’s own could easily be compared to a overwhelming incantation.

“Yes, Alex. We met in your apartment.”

“She’s gay!”

“Oh?”

“I don’t hate gay people!”

“Lucky me.”

“Can I restart?”

“Kara, to be quite honest I understand what you’re saying… but go ahead. I could listen to you speak all day.”

Kara began coughing violently. She didn't know another person's face could become so flustered. Kara's face had blossomed into a red hue Lena only had witnessed in mirrors whilst texting Kara. Lena coy smile was relentless, seeming to only further the fit of coughing that soon became a concern for Lena.

Lena stood and was quickly at her side, unused to seeing Kara in a position that indicated pain.

“Kara are you alright? Do you need some water? You-”

“Me!” Kara chimed suddenly, her face shining once more as she made a snatch for a silver fork. The hysterical coughing fit was unmistakenly short lived.

“I’ll pay you back,” Kara proclaimed confidentially, her hands holding her hips in an odd pose that gave Lena a weird sense of Déjà vu.

“Oh?” Lena asked slowly. She blinked her green eyes towards Kara. The blonde seemed entirely caught off guard by the implication. Kara opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened her mouth again and repeated the cycle a handful of times.

Kara hiccuped.

Lena had never smirked so hard in her life.

-

They had almost parted ways outside the snobby establishment. However, it was the erratic beat of the Luthor’s heart that caused Kara to recognize the pristine mask of calm on Lena’s face was nothing more than a disguise. A near perfect one, but even a Luthor had their biological limits.

A kind smile fell onto Kara’s face naturally.

“Is something wrong, Lena? You seem… apprehensive?”

Lena was visibly startled by Kara’s perception. The woman’s eyes seemed to bulge before she quickly slid on another mask of calm to hide her surprise.

“Of course I’m alrig-”

Kara’s smiling face twisted something in Lena’s core. The Luthor slipped a sharp breath out once Kara’s face began to fall.

“Fine. I’m not alright. And I am 'apprehensive’, as you so eloquently put it. Truly, I don’t know how you’re so… intuitive.” Lena breathed, moving a strand hand to cover a bought of nervous laughter.

Kara watched patiently, her kind expression didn’t so much as dwindle at her friend’s hesitation.

“I like-”

Kara’s eyes crinkled at the corners and Lena lost her nerve.

“I… like. I like this bar just about a block down from here. Would you’d like to grab drinks? I know we just ate and Lord knows I’m rather tipsy but I, well, I’ve really missed your company. Kara… this is the most refreshed I’ve felt in ages.”

She laughed once again, this time not attempting to shield her worry. Kara should know her company was beyond enticing.

Lena felt her Luthor self-perseverance begin to coil painfully. Never admit to any kind of weakness.

This was Kara. Kara who had already proved her capacity to hold personal proclamations close. There was no harm in acknowledging a small fact. Lena was refreshed, and this time here with Kara was easily some of the best in Lena’s life.

“I’d love to, Lena.”

And just like that the two of them were laughing in a bar over the horrific movie Kara had been subjected to. Lena was drinking up a storm in hopes of quelling some anxiety.

“But you know? I’d do anything for Alex. It was her pick and she always suffers through Disney for me so… why not spread the tolerance?”

Lena was thoroughly charmed by Kara’s choice of words.

“You and your sister are quite close?” Lena asked politely.

“We are!”

“Ah, Alex.”

“Yes? What about her?” Kara looked amused as she took a gracious swig of beer like it was water. Lena envied the girl’s tolerance. Her own alcohol was beginning to fog Lena’s brain in a way that was far too comfortable.

"Your sister... I. Well, I guess I’ll tell you… later. You’ll know what I was thinking... maybe… later. I was just thinking now, that’s all.” Lena smiled lazily.

Kara’s own smile began burning brighter at Lena’s obvious fumbles. Kara was usually the one stumbling through conversation, it was nice to see Lena kicked down a notch. She’d have to remember to hold Lena to the claim 'later’. She had acted a little funny when Kara mentioned Alex, which of course prompted Kara’s curiosity. She would wait.

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking… well. There was a time when Lex and I were quite close.” Lena already struggled with maintaining a healthy lack of oversharing with Kara, and the alcohol wasn’t doing Lena any favors. Kara was too nice. Too willing to listen. This wasn’t the first time Lena felt friendly enough with Kara to mention her brother.

She looked at Kara for a sign she shouldn’t continue, yet only received an encouraging nod from Kara’s blonde head. Amazing. Even with all Kara’s pro-alien bleeding heart views, she’d allow Lena to recount her childhood memories.

“He was so… nice to me. I adored Lex. He made me feel like I was… loved. Lex would do these, these crazy things. Not bad crazy! Not at first, at least. Before I had to lecture him from his extremes… we’d have fun. He’d let me meet all his friends. I always struggled with the whole 'friends’ thing.”

Kara felt her heart go out to Lena. She was happy to listen to Lena speak her thoughts, especially since they were so packed full of what mattered to Lena. Kara wanted her to know she mattered. Lena gazed at the soft blue lights dancing around the bar’s ceiling, lost in her memories.

A soft laugh escaped the Luthor’s lips and drew Kara’s attention before she could really begin staring.

“Lex took me to a Pride fair once. With Clark Kent.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open, her stomach twisting with an indescribable emotion. Just a moment ago she’d been content to listen to the sad drunk woman ramble, now Kara’s brain was in full alarm mode.

“K-Kal- Kal…ark? Clark?” Kara paused, before hastily adding. “Kent? Clark Kent?!”

Kara’s mouth hung open while she stared at Lena in all her intoxicated glowing glory.

“Was at a Pride fair? With… with Lex Luthor…?!

Lena giggled, a sound that should have been out of place coming from the woman’s mouth. It was the opposite and oddly seemed to suit the CEO. Kara only half recognized this in her shocked mindset.

"Completely off the record of course… but yes. I’d even go as far to say they were more than best friends. They held hands the entire time. Can you believe it? That was the only time Lez forgot about me. I got lost and was brought home by some very friendly old lesbians. Mother, well, she called the police.” Lena winced at the memory, her expression fond and bitter at the same time.

Kara swished down the rest of her beer and suddenly wished for the ability to get drunk off human liquor.

“And… what happened? Between them?” Kara asked finally, which regrettably took Lena’s attention from Kara’s arms. The blonde had removed her sweater and was now clad in a well fitting undershirt. A little too well fitting.

“…what? What did you say?” Lena drawled, her lips pursing thoughtfully.

“Clark and Lex? What happened?”

Lena appeared relieved.

“Oh! Well. Lex was… well, he was very heartbroken about the whole ordeal. It was some sort of dispute surrounding Clark’s roots. He couldn’t get past it I suppose.” Lena’s face darkened, she kept quiet before brightening significantly. Once she remembered she was at a bar with Kara, it was impossible to focus on her heritage.

Lena had said roots. 'Roots’. Kara wondered if any of it had to do with Krypton. While Clark could not remember their culture like Kara, it was said that Clark communed with what was left of their technology. Perhaps he’d chosen to 'honor’ the ways of his lineage. She’d have to ask him, that was for sure. One day.

“Kara you have some of the prettiest eyes I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Lena whispered, her porcelain teeth digging into the rim of her glass while she watched her friend.

Wow. Lena really must be smashed. Kara’s eyes were quite average, but all the same, she flushed at the compliment.

Lena attention was once more drawn to the alcohol in front of her.

Kara softly hummed her thanks, her blue eyes studying the opaque color of Lena’s drink thoughtfully. She was jealous of Lena’s ability to drink her cares away. Her eyes studied the curve of Lena’s lips while she took a sip. Admittedly, Kara used a jolt of super speed to watch Lena’s sip go down slower. It was one of the perks of being able to change speeds, which Kara could pull off if she remained very very still.

The makeup so carefully applied to Lena’s face was beginning to smudge. Though, the brand was obviously expensive seeing as it had mainly held up despite pair’s long night out. Lena was a gorgeous woman. Elegant, poised, yet now that her makeup was smeared it was easy to see a younger side of Lena.

The lips moved with just a hint of a slur, as Lena’s alcohol consumption for the night was rapidly climbing. Kara stared for what felt like a full minute.

“Kara? Kara? Kara!?”

It was then Kara realized those lips were moving to utter her name. Kara snapped out her inappropriate use of the superpower.

“You were hyperventilating! Li-like extremely fast. I thought you might pass out. Like... pass out.” Lena draweled, her vtone etched with concern.

Kara smothered a grimace. She needed to work on that trick. It was a good thing Lena was drunk. Kara’s gaze met the gleaming green of her friend. Instead of seeing panic, Kara could only think to see how she wanted to see more of Lena. It was an odd feeling, one Kara was truly unfamiliar with.

“Your makeup… it’s smudged,” Kara explained breathlessly. Oddly enough, Lena took this the wrong way. Kara half focused on the music from the speakers around them, coupled with her attention on the sound of Lena’s voice. Not the frantic apologies, but the unique tone and quality of Lena’s verbal expressions.

The reporter wet her thumb, briefly extending it to wipe the remaining lipstick from Lena’s mouth. Lena’s eyes were now easily comparable to saucers.

Kara dipped the sleeve of her previously discarded sweater in a glass of water beside her beer. Kara leaned forward slowly and began the gentle removal of Lena’s foundation from her pink cheeks. The sounds she chose to focus on were soon met with the sound of Lena gasping. It was quiet, almost quiet enough that it would have remained undetected by regular human ears. Lena’s cheeks had now adopted a more cherry hue. Strange.

More.

Kara was all but leaning over the table, one hand gently cupped Lena’s face. The other hand continued it’s ascent while Lena’s face was carefully cleaned.

It took a few hitched minutes of silence before Lena finally spoke. And when she did the sound was almost drowned out to Kara due to the heavy thudding of Lena’s heart.

“Well? Better?” The human murmured, her hazy green eyes staring at Kara without their usual guard. There was an openness there. In Lena’s eyes, that is. It was though if Kara wanted to, she’d be able to scoop Lena into her arms and fill that available space.

Lena’s face was softer now. Even with the ridged structure of her cheekbones, Lena appeared to look years younger. Kara’s felt as though someone was squeezing Kara’s heart in her chest. She was so beautiful.

“Not better. Just different… you’re so beautiful, Lena. Not matter what you're just so... beautiful.”

Lena bit her lip. A thick swallow followed seconds later.

“You’re beautiful too.”

Kara gave Lena’s hand a small squeeze in her thanks.

More and more. She needed to see more of Lena. Kara’s eyes drank in the now fresh-faced woman before her.

“I feel self-conscious.” Lena admitted.

“You shouldn’t.”

“I know… but I do.”

Kara sat back in her chair, leaning her head to rest on a hand. She gazed at Lena and Lena gazed back. They spent a good deal of time like that. Kara and Lena simply observed one another, not noticing the visual or auditory noise of their surroundings.

“What were you meaning to tell me earlier? About Alex?”

Normally, Lena would have bristled at this question. Instead, and after a moment of consideration, Lena was leaning forward. Kara moved in as well, as it was entertaining to play along with drunk Lena’s strange mannerisms.

“I was jealous.” She admitted quietly, the heat behind her low slur came as a surprise to Kara.

“You were… what?” Kara asked, her brows began to furrow together. Not unkindly. She was simply surprised by this confession.

“When I came to your apartment, well,”

Something hit Kara.

“How did you even know my address?” Kara mused.

It was a brief distraction from the oddness of what Lena was saying. Lena’s face paled, her mouth twitched in an urge to rationally explain the stalking. Had her wits about around her, she’d have had an excellence excuse for her vast Kara knowledge.

“I… did some homework on you. Online.”

Kara’s teeth flashed at Lena with clear appreciation.

“You could have emailed? Texted, maybe? If you went through all that trouble of internet stalking me…”

“Okay miss 'clean off all of a Luthor’s makeup with my bare hands’.”

Kara outright laughed at Lena’s absurd defense. She’d play along though, as she didn’t practice being cruel.

“Touché.” Kara laughed out.

Lena seemed satisfied by this answer and pursed her lips. As though trying to remember their conversation. _Cute._ Lena sighed suddenly, then leaned in a bit closer to her friend. To show she’d gotten back on track.

“I was jealous. When I saw Alex in there and I didn’t know she was your sister. Kara, truthfully, I heard the Kill Bill sirens go off in my mind. I wanted to fight here then and there. If I hadn't had my purse I might asked her to meet me outside.”

Kara was once again confused. Kill who? Bill who? She pondered Lena’s words.

“What do you mea-” Oh.

Oh.

And just like that, the pieces fell into place. Just like that Kara was painfully aware of how close she was to this human. Her human. She was mere inches from the sweet smelling, powerful, and sensitive human being that was Lena Luthor. Kara once again felt the overwhelming want that had stuck with her nearly all night.

“Oh… Lena,” Kara breathed, an unfamiliar warmth began spreading throughout her inner thighs. Kara tentatively wet her mouth. Lena’s own pink set of lips were twitching, but not because the Luthor was trying to speak. She seemed beyond nervous.

A carnal feeling crawled out from a lower pit in Kara’s stomach. She eyed the space in the booth beside her drunk companion. Kara quickly slid across the smooth leather. She didn’t halt until her leg was flush up against Lena’s. The alien had reacted just a bit too fast for a drunk Lena to properly understand the movement. Kara waited, her face hovering above Lena’s own. Heat flooded nearly every part of Kara’s body when she saw Lena’s green eyes flicker down to Kara’s mouth.

“You like me?” Kara spoke gently, which oddly charged the already immense tension that buzzed between them.

Lena inhaled a ragged breath. The woman reached for her drink, only to have her movement halted by Kara’s warm hand encasing hers.

“They really ought to turn the air conditioner on. I’ll file a complaint.” Came Lena’s slurred words. It didn't make sense, but Kara still chuckled.

The heated sparking between them was intensified by the odd stalling

“You feel it too? I don't think it's the air conditioning.” Kara murmured.

Lena swallowed which all but confirmed Lena’s suspicions. There was no way around it. Lena Luthor wanted Kara as bad as Kara wanted her. This was it. The way she’d wanted someone- no. This was how she’d wanted _Lena Luthor_.

A soft hand on Kara’s thigh produced an obscenely loud noise from the alien. _Oh yes._ Lena’s gaze swam with desire as she watched the young woman tremble. It wasn’t the most innocent place to set a hand, sure, but the ravenous expression on Kara’s face seemed extreme. A kind of passion that intrigued Lena.

Lena moved her hand up. The soft palm of Lena’s hand suddenly holding Kara’s face. Kara leaned into the touch, her eagerness becoming abundantly clear.

_More. More. More of Lena Luthor._

Lena pale jaw began arching up towards Kara’s.

_I want her._

Lena’s plush lips were milliseconds from touching Kara’s own.

_She’s mine._

_Lena Luthor is mine._

The Krypontian’s blood turned to ice.

Kara jerked away from the almost-kiss inhumanly fast.

“No!” Kara snapped suddenly, horrified by the possessive thoughts that had nearly consumed her.

Kara was on her feet and away from the table in the blink of an eye. Lena stared at the other woman’s quick departure. The CEO pressed her head into her hands, promptly ordering another round of liquor.

Great.

Lena believed she’d just lost her only friend in National City.

-

Lena Luthor spent a good fifteen minutes getting absolutely blasted. If she’d been drunk before, it was nothing compared to the bubbling warmth that removed any hints of what Kara had done. Lena felt stupid. She felt childish for seeking after Kara, for thinking that there was any chance the two of them could work. A Luthor was undeserving of love.

Lena left a handful of twenties on the table, then promptly abandoned the booth she and Kara had occupied. She could have called a cab. Perhaps if she’d been a little less drunk, she’d even remember she had a driver. No. Lena Luthor was too wasted to do anything but stumble through National City.

And stumble she did. For what felt like hours, Lena Luthor stumbled through National City with a painfully obvious lack of grace.

“Hey, pretty lady!” Lena knew much better than to dignify catcallers with a response. Especially while drunk. Her heels continued to click on her way through a 'shortcut’ she’d spotted.

In her intoxicated state she didn’t notice the looming figure that stalked her through the long passageway, that was, until a rough half surged out to clamp Lena’s shoulder. The drunk woman clenched her teeth, then shook her arm free from the man’s grasp. She attempted to snarl as an intimidation factor, only to quickly grasp out to use the brick wall as an anchor. Lena had stumbled significantly to escape those rough hands, but was now making an attempt to root herself. To use her exceptional brain to somehow devise an escape. Lena’s sightline swam as she took in the shadows around them. _Damn you. No, damn Kara._ If not for the grace of Kara she would have never attempted her whole 'kissing’ stunt. Kara who had gleefully encouraged Lena to drink 'as much as she wanted’ at the start of their escapade.

The man was speaking to her. Sounds Lena’s compromised mind didn’t even attempt to absorb until her last name was brought into play.

“-but you. You are… You are Lena Luthor, aren’t you?” Lena’s heart skipped a beat due to the man’s recognition. Her heart ached. The currently strained organ’s panic was soon exemplified by the presence of more men. As they began to surround her, Lena could only dully take notice of the firearms pointed in her direction. Lex. This could only be his doing.

“Not Lena.” She tried.

She received blank stares.

“I’m… Katie.” Lena claimed.

She dully hoped the waitress from earlier wouldn’t mind Lena borrowing the name.

“Kashy?” One of the figures barked. A cruel laughter broke out amongst the group. Lena stared.

“You’re not fooling any of us.”

Lena watched wearily as the main man cocked his firearm.

“Mr. Luthor sends his regards.”

-

Kara abandoning Lena had been a mistake.

Supergirl was now scanning the city in an attempt to find Lena Luthor. About twenty minutes after she’d left the bar, she’d remember how well and truly wasted Lena  had been. She’d gone back to explain herself. To apologize.

The possessive thoughts had scared Kara. Still scared her. The rampant desire to own a Luthor still flamed up with every beat of her heart. Before Lena had almost kissed her, Kara had been able to feel familiar red heat. Like the sun of Krypton was blistering through her impervious skin. Rao. The ideals of the fallen culture had split across her mind and overwhelmed the hero. Krypton was 2,000 light years away, but Kara’s odd feelings of intensity had all but exploded the culture’s philosophies back into her mind.

Kara had been so close to snapping. To embracing the primal behavior of her lineage. Perhaps the Luthor family in all their twisted ideology were correct… perhaps aliens were the enemy. There could be something about Kara’s brain that limited her capacity to understand the human condition.

Kara’s possessive thoughts made her feel like a monster.

Supergirl shivered.

This wasn’t her. This wasn’t right. She could control this. Perhaps she’d talk to Alex, maybe J'onn, about these uncanny feelings.

It didn’t matter how she felt. What mattered was Lena should be safe. Safe and secure.

Security. Security was something Lena would have if Kara was to possess her. A wave of heat engulfed Kara as she flew, and just before she could make an attempt to shake the thoughts Kara heard a name.

“Mr. Luthor.”

Supergirl broke the sound barrier. The shimmering lights of National City blurred as Supergirl’s unearthly fast form crashed with the brittle cement of an alleyway.

Supergirl took in the scene before her in nanoseconds. Men with guns. The mention of Lex.

Lena. They were going to hurt her. To kill Lena.

Lena, who had so tenderly tried to kiss Kara just minutes before. Who bought her dinner, accepted her quirks, and saved countless alien lives. Lena… who had inspired Kara to become a reporter. Kara’s burning emotions swelled with adoration for the meek human. All the CEO had wanted was a fresh start, and now the ghosts of Lena’s lineage had manifested physically. Their lives were worth less than Lena's. Her Lena.

Possessive claims burnt through the mind of the Kryptonian.

“You won’t take her from me. _SHE’S MINE!_ ” Kara roared, which gave the men just enough time to turn their heads before Kara sprung into action.

With speed that gave the Flash a run for his money, Kara’s arm was through the heart of Lena’s primary attacker.

An all too human fury devoured Kara’s inhibitions.

Maggie had been right about falseness of the horror movie’s blood effects.

She ripped through the man’s body with inhuman speed, her attention quickly turning to the other armed goons. They all appeared frozen to Kara as she tore through their bodies. All fast, not worthy of any real skill being used. It was easy. To Kara, it was something akin to playing a God in a video game. There was nothing that could stop her. All while Kara plowed through the soon to be killed, her laser vision seared the bricks of the alley wall.

The murderers were fucking obliterated.

The last man stood slightly apart from the others. He’d been willing to help with the murder, but was never down for going through with it himself. His mouth opened, the ghost of a 'please’ on his lips before Supergirl smashed his head from his shoulders.

The anger inside of Supergirl was extinguished. Denial soon replaced and flooded her frame.

-

Lena heard screaming.

Supergirl’s fist had jammed through the man’s chest with such ease it could only be fairly equated to a hot knife through butter.

Any weapons the men possessed were now skewn across alley’s dark corners. In the blink of an eye, all of Lena’s assailants were left terrified and disarmed. The carnage was beyond brilliant, even with the horrific nature of what Supergirl had undertaken.

Any other person would have been terrified. A regular human would flee from Supergirl.

But Lena was a Luthor, no matter how hard she tried not to be.

A steely stare focused on National City’s now questionable hero. A silence stretched out between them, the only identifiable sound was the pooling of the dead men’s blood.

“I was wrong, Lena. It’s impossible. I’ll always be in my family’s shadow. And so will you… but don’t worry. I… I w-won’t let Lex hurt you.”

Even in Lena’s incapacitated state, she noticed the shift in demeanor. A proud tone and confident stance usually defined Supergirl. The horrors of the scene had all but drained the certainty out of Supergirl’s frame. She seemed different. So human. Supergirl had never felt less human.Even the shock of the night’s closing events hadn’t sobered Lena. It was undeniable she wouldn’t remember these events in the morning. Supergirl could tell from Lena’s odd heart rate and slack jaw she’d black out. A choked sound left Supergirl’s mouth as she examined the bodies around her.

Family? Lena was confused as she watched Supergirl. Supergirl appeared so small. So uncertain and it was...

_Kara._

Lena Luthor stumbled back. Her hazy mind reeled with the realization Supergirl’s slip provided. She didn't have time to voice her realization before Supergirl's strangled voice burst through her thoughts.

“Wrap your arms around me. I’m getting you to safety.” Supergirl’s voice grew more garbled with tears with every word she smoke. Lena only vaguely understood the request.

-

Lena didn’t seem affected by the sticky warmth soaking Supergirl’s suit. Her pale hands tightly held her savior’s firm frame.

The vice grip of would have hurt Supergirl if not for the Earth’s sun. Lena sighed against Supergirl’s neck.

“Am I dead?”

“No, thank Rao.”

Lena’s head pressed against Supergirl’s shoulder. At this speed, her raven locks were most definitely becoming damaging.

“Why’d you send me two girls holding hands?”

Supergirl froze. In all her guilt and emotional turmoil, she hadn’t truly recognized that she’d revealed her identity to Lena.

She involuntarily almost dropped Lena from where they now hovered far away from National City. In her scramble to adjust her hold on Lena, she didn’t notice the other woman leaning in until Lena’s forehead was pressed against her own. It was brief. Brief, yet intimate. Supergirl suddenly felt like she was making the right choice, despite the conflict boiling inside her.

“I can smell how much alcohol is in your body. I don't think you'll remember a thing in the morning… so, I sent it to be cute. If you mean the emoji from earlier.”

Lena’s mouth hung to one side as she watched the moonlit sea passing underneath them. They were moving so fast. So fast. She didn’t process what 'Kara' had said. She hoped it was something gay. Lena's lips twitched as the night's events began to fade.

“Supergirl. You killed those men.”

“I did.” Kara whispered, the loud swishing of her cape partially obscured her words. Lena didn’t have super hearing, so she simply stared at Supergirl. She was too drunk to understand anyway. Lena shut her eyes to keep from vomiting. The copious amounts of alcohol in her system were unrelenting. The unconscious portion of her blackout ensued, and just like that the CEO of L-Corp was asleep in Supergirl’s arms. Lena Luthor was being whisked away and she had no clue.

Supergirl flew so far West she was soon Eastbound. National City was nothing but a distant memory.


	2. khyf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't seem to leave her demons behind in National City, so she starts to embrace them. An old Kryptonian custom eclipses her sense of morality, additionally, a long dormant genetic disposition necessitates Kara's desperation for a life partner. Lena Luthor is, generally speaking, a confused lesbian. Will Kara's confliction redefine what it means to be a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the second chapter means 'bone'. Kara really goes off the deep end in this section, but at least I'm giving her a storyline that doesn't revolve around a man. Lol. But seriously, this chapter has a lot of really lovely content surrounding Kara's foundation (as a character + genetic disposition). Anyway, Lena seriously lezzes out the whole time.

 

  
Kara wasn't well. She wasn't well at all. The woman's sense of self was deeply shaken by her violent undertaking, and now she was falling back on what she truly knew. The genesis of Kara Zor-El was undeniably riddled with corruption. It went back to the beginning of Krypton, far before Kara's creation. There was a time when her people had been savage beings, hellbent on conquest and destruction. Of course, this dark period of time faded as all eventually do. A totalitarian peace changed their culture forever, but led to an even greater adulteration of Kara's ancestors. The revolutions hadn't been for nothing, as the nature of the beings themselves was cast aside to make room for the birthing Matrix.   


Kara herself was born artificially, as all the children of Krypton were. Her mother told her that it cleansed Kryptonians, that it made them stronger. She'd believed her.

Now that Kara has seen the crimes of her people, she knew better. It had corrupted any pure nature their sentience might have known.

_ Krypton had it's chance.  
_

_ My parents. My whole world. All iniquitous. _

But, she believed she could fix it. All of it. She could be  own hero... and Lena's hero. Kara now subconsciously believed she could pick and choose which moral ideals suited her best. She could be a new breed... one far better advanced beyond her foolish predecessors.  


_ I just need a mate.  
_

And why shouldn't Kara have Lena as her mate? Lena could be someone that would help her redefine her origins. The mastermind was brimming with virtue, kindness, and an unbelievably wholesome spirit. The Luthor heir was the  key to Kara redefining what it meant to be a Kryptonian.

Kara felt inhuman for her butchering of the heinous menfolk. In order to cope, a change of perspective had been thrust into her mind.

Kara thought over her plans for Lena's future. She gave the unconscious woman in her arms a lingering stare. It was remarkable to see Lena Luthor as no one else had, in all of her immaculate glory. Her windswept hair coupled with an unusually bare face was a sight to behold. And behold, Kara did.  


_ No harm will ever come to her. She will be the happiest human that has ever existed. _

The Kryptonian wasn't used to harnessing her natural optimism towards such a distinct goal. She'd vanquished the most recent hazards to Lena's safety, but it was only a matter of time before she needed to pursue Lex Luthor. Kara wouldn't stand for anyone on the planet who had ill will towards her life partner. Lex had to die.  


There was that, and there was working out the issue of Lena's unfortunate perishability.  


Kara scanned the horizon, deciding where to go from there.

-

She brought Lena to a small island far into the Pacific Ocean. After a thorough search of the island, Kara was pleasantly surprised to find it lacked any human inhabitants. It was the perfect place to begin the construction of Lena Luthor's sanctuary.

Kara set her resplendent human on the shore, taking ample time to reposition the woman's body for comfort. She would hear if Lena woke, so there was no real danger of letting her sleep. The CEO could use some downtime. Kara admired the sharp cheekbones jutting from her match's facial structure.  


"Zrhueiao." Kara breathed.

_ Exquisite.   
_

The alien frowned. Kara found it perturbing she'd slipped back into her native tongue.  


_ Am I not better than them? _

The ruby light of Krypton hung ominously around the edges of Kara's vision.  


Ever since she'd butchered Lena's attackers, Kara felt different. Not herself. She felt closer to the arrogant, yet well-meaning House El occupant she'd been on Krypton. It was an inborn and carnal urge she'd felt for Lena. She had felt an untamable urge to protect the one she cared about. What she'd done to Lena's attackers hadn't been the work of a hero and Kara knew it. Her mind took an alternate turn once she remembered this.  


_ Maybe I hadn't been in control. Maybe I was exposed to an odd strain of red Kryptonite.  
_

She liked to believe what she'd done hadn't completely been her own doing.

This is how the grieving woman had begun to approach her trauma. It was with complete and utter denial. Denial towards of her life back in National City. Denial towards her nagging humanity. Denial towards anything she could even  think to deny.  


Only time would tell how long it would last.  


_ What does it all matter? I have Lena. She'll be my mate.  
_

Lena's life was worth more than anything Kara. She was far more important than Kara's unappreciative life back in National City. Lena's life far outweighed that of those evil men hired to end her.  


Kara twitched, as she was all too familiar that this idea was reminiscent of her dead kin's philosophies. Her family had thought this way, not just the day-to-day Kryptonians. This was personal.  


_ Family. Alex Danvers. My sister. Alex Danvers is my sister and I've abandoned her back in National City. _

Thinking of Alex immediately spiraled Kara's denial into anger. She was sure Alex would judge her. Her older sister would quickly condemn Kara's- or Supergirl's- choice to rip those men limb from limb. Alex was the most supportive person in Kara's life, but even she wouldn't understand Kara's spur of the moment undertaking. None of them would. James? Too complicated. Winn? She didn't want to have to guess. Mon-El? Kara shook his repugnant face from her mind.  


No. There was nothing left she needed from National City.  


_ They can never understand what I've been through. None of them. I lost everyone. My whole world. I can finally keep someone safe... my partner for all eternity. Lena Luthor.  
_

The demigod observed the subtle rise and fall of Lena Luthor's chest. Her anger dissipated, replaced with an indescribable sensation.  


_ It didn't matter if what I did was 'right or wrong' for human beings. As long as I can keep Lena safe, I'll be atoning for any sin. I failed as a 'moral human', it makes sense for me to take a crack at being a Kryptonian again. A better Kryptonian.  
_

She could provide Lena Luthor with everything she'd ever wanted.  


_ I'll make her the happiest little human on Earth. In the entire universe, even.  
_

Kara could hear whispers of her long dead ancestors. They called for her to bargain for her mate's affinity, as many had never had their chance. She sighed. The Zor-El daughter refused to be crippled by survivors guilt. Although, she did feel vague empathy for those who had perished young. Kara could respect their lives. She figured that sustaining some of her planet's customs was a good place to start. After all, she was only following her instincts.  


_ Well. It's time to get to work. _

Kara sped towards the island's foliage. Optimistic and ultimately futile thoughts plagued her hopelessly delusional mind. She could pretend all of her behavior wasn't a reaction to a huge infatuation with Lena Luthor. She might even be able to convince herself, too.

Kara snapped a tree in half.  


If only what she was trying to believe wasn't so absurd.  


-

She heard splashing.  


Her lower body was exceptionally warm.

Sunshine spilled in through the slits of Lena's narrowed eyes. The Luthor was unbelievably hungover. She sat up slowly, her mouth gaping at the view. Her eyes had never been graced with a more beautiful sight. Supergirl's naked form was frolicking through pristine ocean waves.  


Lena couldn't remain any of what had happened after dinner with Kara Danvers, but Lena knew one thing for sure... she'd obviously died and gone to heaven.  


_ Why do they have hangovers in heaven? Honestly. I'll be having a strong word with the manager. Unless... this is some kind of penance for being a Luthor? Fair enough. _

Lena's eyes unabashedly followed the alien form as she romped around the water. Despite herself, Lena noticed she was smiling after few minutes of ogling.  


A group of birds passed by overhead, followed briefly by the swooping form of Supergirl. She was playing with the birds.

_ This is one next level wet dream.  
_

But if that was the case, where was Kara Danvers?  


Lena quickly became confused. She sat up slowly, then started to stretch her aching muscles. Her fingers brushed a structure just above her head. The heiress jolted due to surprise, lifting her head up to see a low ceiling of palm leaves.  


In her confusion, Lena pulled her legs in and under the lean-to. She was on a beach? Odd. She'd never so much as visited a beach in real life.  


_ What a strange and wonderful dream.  
_

A crab pinched Lena, and the discomfort instantly shattered any thoughts that this was a sleep-induced sex fantasy. Lena hated crabs, she'd never have a sex dream with these little assholes around. Lena lurched away from the tiny animal and squealed, her aching body pushed up against the shady leaves. She felt the palms give way, Lena shut her eyes and braced herself. Just before the structure could make contact with her face, Supergirl was there to steady the makeshift umbrella. Supergirl herself!

_ And she's naked. _

So naked. So, so, very naked. Lena's head suddenly hurt a lot less.

Supergirl was beaming at Lena like she was the most precious being in existence. Lena's mouth fell open in shock, her eyes involuntarily roaming while Supergirl discarded all the shade.

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl began, her smile brighter than the sun's brilliant rays. "I'm happy to see you're awake. I hope I didn't startle you."  


"Not at all." She lied.

Lena's trembling hands twisted into the sand beneath her. Definitely not a dream. Lena's eyes quickly darted away from Supergirl's body, her pulse thudded painfully. She tried to find something- anything- else to look at besides the nude alien.  


Oh . A bloody suit caught Lena's eye, just a few meters from where she sat. It was Supergirl's. Had she been injured? Had there been some sort of emergency? Before Lena could voice her concern, an oddly high pitch noise escaped the alien's throat.  


"I'm still naked, aren't I?"  


"E-Extremely."

The suit blinked out of sight. When Lena saw it again, it was no longer tainted. A very embarrassed Supergirl- now clothed- was isitting before her. Lena flinched away, clearly surprised by the show of inhuman speed.  


"Iamsosorryiwasjustswimmingandididntknowiwasstillnaked." Supergirl sped out. She appeared sunburnt. Though, something told Lena that couldn't be the case.  


_She's embarrassed_ , Lena realized.

Lena slowly cocked an eyebrow, not understanding a word the other woman had said.

"Where are we?" She spoke slowly. Her voice was low, as to not worsen the intensity of her headache. The tropical surroundings were beyond concerning, and Lena wasn't sure how to feel about Supergirl's 'all natural' stunt.  


"The last thing I remember is dinner with... Kara Danvers."

Lena's voice came out as nothing more than a soft murmur. Human ears wouldn't have picked out the sound easily, but Supergirl seemed to understand with no trouble.  


"You've been relocated for your safety. Lex Luthor made another attempt to end your life."  


Lena stiffened, then gave Supergirl a terse nod. She owed the hero a thanks for her saving life her again. Though, she did feel a bit irritated by the choice of relocation. Had her and Kara ended up deciding to go to the beach after dinner? Of all places? Lena mind flood with fear.

"Kara Danvers! Kara. She's alright, isn't she? I can't remember a thing. Is she okay? Unharmed?" Lena demanded, her eyes having narrowed with concern.  


Lena noticed Supergirl's hesitation.  


"Kara Danvers? Pfft! Completely untouched. She's your friend I'd never let any harm come to her." Supergirl claimed, her toes curling into the sand.

Supergirl's forehead had an odd crinkle in the center. Lena was suddenly wrought with even more worry.  


"You're sure?" Lena demanded again, her voice raised just above a normal level.

It was beyond strange, but Supergirl appeared visibly flattered.  


"Absolutely! I'm completely sure. She's really quite... fantastic right now." Supergirl promised, her jaw jutting out to show earnest intentions.  


Lena relaxed and slowly attempted standing. Supergirl watched with wide eyes. It proved to be a mistake, as her wobbly body almost hit the sand seconds later. Supergirl caught her and set her down on the warm sand.  


"Please sit, Miss Luthor. You had a very long night."  


"I'm fine." Lena had just only oriented herself, allowing her eyes to drift across the paradise around them. "I take it back... you sure I'm not dead?"

Supergirl giggled. Lena quirked her mouth at the familiar sound. Why did the noise ring so many bells? She'd never seen the hero so giddy. And from what she could recall while hungover, Supergirl was rather conservative with her smiling.

"One hundred percent certain! You're as alive as they come." Supergirl assured her.  


Lena briefly acknowledged she'd never heard someone sound so excited at the prospect of her being alive. It was refreshing and flattering. Supergirl was just full of surprises, evidentially. With conscious reluctance, the Luthor felt some of her usual guard slip down. How could she help it? Supergirl was the  definition of disarming. Lena sighed. Sweet girls had been her weakness for years.

"Well... if I'm not dead... why in heaven's name did you bring me to an island? Ever seen Lost?"

Supergirl hadn't seen Lost, apparently.

Lena watched the other's face flood with excitement. Supergirl held out her hand for Lena to take, much to the surprise of the human lady.

"I'd love to show you. Won't you come with me? Please?"

Lena looked from Supergirl's hand to her happy smile. The woman had saved her life countless times, the bare minimum Lena could do was humor her.  


Besides, she was a little too hungover to think of L-Corp, so, she accepted the distraction.  


She laced her fingers with Supergirl's.  


"Lead the way..."

_ Space stud.  
_

"...sunshine." Lena said instead.  


-

"I thought you said you had something to show me." Lena grumbled, much to Kara's amusement.  


She'd never been in a situation where National City's most powerful woman would gripe. But here they were.

No she wasn't going to count Cat Grant, who had apparently disappeared off the face of the planet.  


The two of them sat side-by-side on a makeshift sidewalk Kara made above a coral reef. Her heat vision was sufficient in creating a rather messy cobblestone path, but Lena was visibly baffled by the achievement.  


Kara's stomach twisted out of satisfaction. She was glad to please Lena in any way possible. After all, it was her duty as Lena's superior. Not that a Luthor needed to know she was the subordinate.  


Kara would cherish her all the same.  


She tore her eyes away from Lena long enough to burn a hole through a fish. She's heard the little fella swimming beneath the ocean's surf. Lena gawked as the fish ascended to the surface.  


_ She'll like me more now that she knows about my mad fish catching skills.  
_

Lena's superior felt another twist of pleasure. Lena didn't know it, but this was all part of a Kryptonian ritual. It was her duty as Lena's future mate to show off. In every way.

Kara speared the fish with a stick, immediately waving it above Lena's head triumphantly.  


"I caught a fish!"  


"I see that." Despite herself, Lena's lips twitched with amusement.

She hesitated before continuing. Kara noticed the pause, but instead of addressing it she speared another fish. Larger, this time.  


_ Lena is seriously gonna want me so bad.  
_

"You brought me all the way to the middle of nowhere to show me you can... laser fish?"  


Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena, who quickly realized the error. The human's pulse tapped nervously.

"Are you not impressed?" Kara replied good-naturedly, her teeth flashed once as she caught another impressive specimen.  


Lena relaxed at Kara's tone, briskly clearing her throat and smoothing down the sandy fabric of her dress. A good five hundred dollars was probably down the drain.

"I guess I am. You're quite the survivalist." Lena relented, a polite smile graced her lips.  


It was just to mask her uneasiness, which Kara knew from the pace of Lena's traitorous heart. It didn't matter, Lena would soon realize the power Kara possessed. Or so Kara hoped.  


_ Lena Luthor will want to be owned by me. She'll choose me as her mate. Lena will need me like I need her. _

Kara seized fish until her human looked well and truly impressed. It was only then that she stood, one hand on her hip and the other proudly displaying the catches. It was an impressively vast array of seafood, in Kara's opinion. The blonde puffed out her chest proudly. Lena smiled again, a warmer smile fill of fondness. Despite the handsome expression, the woman's eyes screamed with questions she dare not ask. Not yet, anyway. Kara knew it was only a matter of time before Lena asked to know the truth. This meant Kara had limited time to complete her Kryptonian courtship.  


Kara's frame disappeared just long enough for Lena to notice. Just as she did, there was a split coconut being held her way.  


"Coconut milk? It's not really milk. It's more like... fruity water. Not that there's anything wrong with fruit. Or water. Fish live in water! Probably some humans too! Although, I can't be sure. I just don't want to discriminate. Say, you alright? You seem... apprehensive."

Lena jolted at Kara's sudden show of speed. Even in her surprise, her posture remained prim. Years of strict manners hadn't failed, obviously. Lena tentatively accepted the hero's babbled offering.  Good . Kara figured Lena must be thirsty, after all she was only human.  


_ My human. _

"Apprehensive..." Lena murmured the word. She seemed thoughtful, so Kara was quick to cut through the thoughts. She was not allowing Lena to have many spare moments to focus on National City.  


"Yep! That's you, isn't it? Lena Luthor the... apprehensive genius!" Kara claimed quickly, her blonde hair bounced from her excessive shifting.

"Supergirl... you're... you're something else." Lena began, her mouth curved up in a hesitant smile.

"Why thank you, Miss Luthor!"

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, I am welcome."

It was odd for silence to follow up Kara's cheerful statement.  


Apparently the hungover Luthor didn't quite know what to make of this entire scenario. Kara took the pause as an opportunity to begin cooking the fish. It was extremely overzealous, as the fish were all practically charred in about five seconds. Lena wrinkled her nose at Kara's offering, who in return studied the burnt snack. Kara's face flushed once she realized just how intensely her heat vision had squandered the morsels.

"Ah, crap."

"I wasn't going to eat the fish anyway... you didn't clean them." Lena chuckled as she dipped her head, obviously amused by the entire ordeal.

Lena still seemed vulnerable and immensely confused. Bless hangovers.

"Ah, don't worry. I've already got your meals taken care of. More for me!" Kara started in on the snack.  


"So... what? You were just showing off?" Lena inquired.

"More or less." Kara bit the head off another fish.

Lena didn't even pretend not to appear appalled by barbaric consumption.  


"...How long before you explain what's going on?"  


Supergirl chewed with her mouth wide open.  


"Give me like an hour."  


-

'Like an hour' later and Lena still had no idea what was going on. The two were strolling down the shore, all at the alien's request. The hangover had almost completely subsided.

As perturbed as Lena was, she found it sort of... sweet that the other woman was doting on her. Supergirl had collected her sea glass, shells, and other oddities Supergirl said were 'kinda neat cause they're not made by humans, so they won't ever hurt you'. Odd.

The conversation was pleasant. Entertaining, even. Supergirl had a tendency to talk in circles, but that didn't mean her flattery towards Lena was any less welcome. The kind words of Supergirl made Lena feel less... alone. She'd felt a sense of emptiness in the weeks she'd slaved over L-Corp's rebranding. It was Saturday after all- or so Lena assumed- so the workaholic decided she shouldn't have too many qualms about the unexpected vacation.  


Lena sighed and thought back to her social life. Or lack thereof. Lena couldn't deny the truth about herself. She was lonely. Besides Kara, she truly felt as though there wasn't a soul in National City that cared for her wellbeing.  


"Does Kara Danvers know where I am?" Lena said suddenly, accepting another green shard of sea glass.  


"Uh, well, yep! I told her you're taking the... weekend off. And it's still the weekend so, yep, she knows where you are! Safe with me. Here." Supergirl stared straight up.  


"On an island?"  


"Yep! On an island that Kara knows about."

The lengths Supergirl went through to hide her face astounded Lena.  Subtle . It bothered Lena that Supergirl behaved like this when Kara was mentioned. Lena Luthor's gaze hardened, an unexpected wave of jealously rippled through her. She wanted to stake her territory, for fear Supergirl might take an interest in the brilliant reporter.  


"Was Kara upset at all? Our date must not have ended well... not with me getting nearly killed and all."

Supergirl's eyes grew wide.  


"...date? You considered that night a date? With Kara Danvers... you thought of that as a date? When you two got dinner? That was a romantic arrangement... a date?" The alien questioned, the woman's mouth opened and closed a few times. Her lips finally settled on a triumphant smile.

Lena did a double take. Supergirl was smiling. Why would she retain any happiness from that information? She'd assumed the alien had some sort crush on Kara. She'd been trying to make her jealous, not happy!

Lena's jaw became decidedly tight. Whether this alien was playing dumb or not, the bottom line was she couldn't have Kara.

_ What on Earth was wrong with Supergirl? _

Lena was baffled, but felt a growing fondness for Supergirl's optimism. She smiled and shook her head at the other woman's question, deciding to ignore the interaction. It was for the best, especially if she was interested in having Supergirl as a friend. Which, at this point, she was desperate for any kind of friendship. Even an alien one.

"It doesn't matter if  I think it was a date. It only matters if Kara thought it was... who is off limits by the way."

Supergirl coughed rather loudly.

_ Huh. _

Lena sipped her third coconut, allowing Supergirl to take the lead as they prowled the oceanside.

-

Lena spent two hours in some of the best company of her life. Only second to Kara Danvers, of course.  


The day had so far been cleansing for Lena. The stress of being a Luthor, a CEO, and a Danvers infatuated lesbian all in one was a lot. Everyone had their limits. Even Supergirl, probably. She now found herself wishing she had something to call her friend besides 'Supergirl'. As reverent as the title had become, it seemed too formal for their personal conversation. Lena worked up some nerve, then quickly summoned her Luthor charm. It half worked.

"What's your name? I mean," Lena attempted to backtrack. She didn't want to impose on Supergirl's privacy. Supergirl could always maintain private day job, which was none of Lena's business. No matter how interesting she found the extraterrestrial, everyone had a right to privacy.  


"I mean... what should I call you? Besides Supergirl?" She corrected herself, quickly embezzling her tight smile with warmth.

Supergirl was silent awhile. She finally flashed her teeth in Lena's direction.

"Zor-El. You can call me Zor-El."

Supergirl watched Lena out of the corner of her eye, obviously intrigued by her belated reaction.

"Zor-El." Lena tried out the name. It rolled clumsily off her human tongue, as the name did for most of her species. Supergirl was obviously endeared by Lena's attempt, so she gave her arm a small squeeze. The CEO felt electricity run through her body. It embarrassed Lena, but her tiny body's frame was beginning to tremble.  


"Your name is Zor-El?"

"More or less."

"It's from your home planet?" Lena pressed curiously.

"It is." Supergirl admitted.

"Thank you for that sharing with me." Lena returned, her shoulders straightening with respect.  


Supergirl nodded kindly, then placed a shell in Lena's hand. Lena smiled. She'd run out of room for Supergirl's gifts in her left pocket. Lena tucked the new shell into the right pocket, figuring that if it ruined her phone she could always buy a new one. It wasn't everyday a Luthor got a gift from an alien.  


_Thank goodness for Jess._

Her assistant had insisted that the bulk of Lena's wardrobe had pockets. She made a mental note to give Jess a well-deserved raise.  


"What was it like? If you don't mind me asking, of course. I don't mean to pry." Lena continued, offering the powerful woman a shy smile.  


_Get it together, Luthor. You're all over the place._   


The positive energy that previously radiated off of the hero seemed to drain. Supergirl craned her neck up to stare into the afternoon sun. The talk had been immensely gratifying for the two women, Lena hadn't wanted to spoil it. She frowned at the distress of her new friend, noticing that Supergirl was staring into the sun. It was then her smaller body made an impulsive lurch towards Supergirl.

"Careful!" Lena panicked, her soft hands darting out to pull Supergirl's gaze back down to Earth. Supergirl must have allowed her chin to be lowered, because there was no way Lena would have been able to if the alien resisted. Lena sighed, relieved, her voice then raised as she started to chastise Supergirl.

"Zor-El! You'll go blind you silly gi-" Lena began, her concern rang out across the barren beach momentarily. Her worrying was all but drown out by the sounds that followed.

Supergirl's uproar of laughter made Lena realize just who she was dealing with. The girl of steel. Who was completely impervious to any harm. Especially mundane eye damage, of all things! Lena flushed and dug her palms into the soft fabric of Supergirl's suit.  


"You were saying, Miss Luthor? I think it was 'silly girl'? Something like that? Along those lines?"  


"My name is Lena. I'd prefer you call me that."    


"Lena. You thought I was going to go blind... from the sun. I'm faster than a speeding bullet."

"Hm."

"I'm flattered by your concern..." Supergirl chuckled and stepped closer. "...Lena. Who would've believed it? A Luthor protecting a Super?"

The taller lady gestured between them. Lena swallowed. Supergirl's entire frame was fantastically highlighted by the sun's radiant evening colors.  


"Hm." Lena repeated, ducking her head to hide her face.  


It felt weird to be attracted to a woman with greater confidence than Kara. Despite their similarities, Supergirl was undeniably more steadfast than Lena's favorite reporter.    


"What's wrong? You've finally run out of things to say?" Supergirl teased lightly.  


"Oh stop. Now I'm embarrassed." Lena grumbled, unable to hinder a repentant smile.

_ I told off the girl of steel for looking at the sun. Why do I care, anyway? We aren't technically close. And she hasn't even told me why I'm on this roc- _

"Don't be sorry. I thought it was sweet." Supergirl husked.

Lena stiffened at the ever-familiar tone. She'd know the sound of a woman about to kiss her anywhere; Alien women were no exception. Lena Luthor stiffened and slowly tilt her head up to meet Supergirl's peering. The taller woman's eyes positively shone out with yearning. Lena was suddenly aware of the closeness she'd accidentally instigated.

_Supergirl is going to kiss me._   


Lena held her breath.

_ And kiss her, Supergirl almost had. She probably still would. _

The longing on Supergirl's face slowly twisted into a wicked smile. The two of them were still standing far too close to be mistaken for platonic.  


"You want to know about Krypton?"    


The question surprised Lena, but she still nodded eagerly. Before the Luthor's had stamped hatred for all things otherworldly into her, Lena had spent countless nights staring into the stars. She was always watching. She was always waiting. At this age, she couldn't remember what she'd been waiting for. Maybe this was it. She could have been waiting to hear about the cosmos from another lifeform.  


_Why not?_   


Lena almost rolled her eyes at her internal romanticizing, but instead waited to hear about this 'Krypton'.  


-

"The sun was named Rao." Kara spoke clearly, her body stiffened at the mention of the God.  


It wasn't everyday she spoke intimately of Krypton.  


Kara thought a few long moments before she began to express her thoughts on the long lost race. Her upbeat tone was replaced with one that was undeniably solemn.  


"My people were different from yours. Not too much physically, as both our races are bilaterally symmetrical in appearance. We had opposable thumbs and whatnot. But I... I believe that your 'human condition' is a development we've never acquired. Which isn't necessary bad at all... on my planet there was no war. Every being had a place on the planet, unlike Earth. The hunger and need that plagues this world had no place on ours. The views were different. Some I agreed with, some not. And... and we had mates." Kara murmured, her face once more dripping with desire.

The dark crimson of Krypton's sun rippled through Kara's memories. It was undeniably home. The Kryptonians were her blood, were forged from the knowledge of the planet. The birthing Matrix. Kara wasn't carried in a mother's womb- no- there was no place for surprises on Krypton. Kara was created from a perfect template of her parent's DNA.  


_Krypton got one thing right. Me._   


She finally noticed Lena looking out past the clear sky. Kara was familiar with the Luthor dream and, albeit twisted, it was of world peace. It must be taunting for Lena to hear of such an ideal society. Her brother had sacrificed his sanity and freedom trying to achieve a world like Krypton.  


_ Krypton. _

Kara knew her cousin Kal-El could never understand. He was essentially a child of Earth, he didn't wrestle with the incessant voices lost in Krypton's demise. Kal-El would never deeply comprehend the complexities of their ancestry. His humans were the only family he'd ever known. Kara envied Kal-El's ignorance. It was easy for him to be brave, for him to have unfailing faith in good.  


_ Kal-El didn't watch everything he loved be destroyed. He didn't lose everything. _

_He's Clark now._   


Clark Kent. He was the poster child for all things American.

He didn't understand what is was to be a Kryptonian. The instincts in his blood would probably never be triggered, and he was so unbelievably lucky.  


"There's an old proverb on Krypton, you know," Kara began, her eyes following the rise and fall of Lena's chest.  


Lena didn't know, apparently. She arched a brow towards National City's champion.  


"Mm?"  


"The saying is 'every tiny diamond thinks it outshines the Jewel Mountains.' It doesn't translate perfectly... but I still kind of enjoy it.” Kara grunted, bringing a hand up to smooth her blonde locks into place.  


Luthor was still staring out past the water that lapped at their ankles.  


"And what does that mean?" Lena was grinning, her head cocked to acknowledge Kara's sharing.  


"Well... I don't know, actually. It always sort of bothered me cause I didn't understand it. I just told you it cause... I think you really do outshine the Jewel mountains." Kara admitted sheepishly, her arms moving up to rest atop her hips.  


Lena's attention abandoned the skyline.

"And I've already seen the Jewel Mountains." Kara added, as if it wasn't already implied.  


The shorter woman gave Kara an unreadable expression. A comfortable silence surrounded the two of them. It was like they were the only two beings in existence. Kara silently prayed to Rao that this would hold true.  


_Rao! Let me be with Lena for all of eternity. She'll know she's my mate then. Lena will choose me._   


Rao must have been busy.

"Thank you very much," Lena looked down, the meaning behind her tone was undetectable. "I would have loved to see Krypton. I wish I'd seen it."

"As do I. I'd have taken you there in a heartbeat if I could have."

Kara wasn't sure if this was entirely true, but she didn't comment further. In a scenario in which Krypton survived, it wouldn't at all change the bigoted nature of her culture. The alien decided there was a time and place to discuss that.  


"It's sounds fascinating." Lena sighed, she was apparently incapable of suppressing the needy gleam in her eye.

"I'm sure I didn't do it justice..."

Lena cracked Kara lopsided smile.  


"Cat Grant was right about you."

"Oh brother." Kara groaned.  


"You're way too humble... for the most part."  


Kara laughed merrily, the sound echoing down the beach's shoreline.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara teased back, as though she hadn't preened over her fishing accomplishments much longer than necessary.

Lena chuckled softly, deciding not to call Supergirl's odd behavior into question.

"What happened to Krypton?"  


"It was... destroyed. I was sent to Earth my protection just as it happened."  


Kara kept her explanation vague. Of course there was more to the story, but there always was.  


"I'm so sorry."  


"So am I." Kara's voice was hushed and reverent.  


She shut her eyes, deep in thought about the culture of her home. It had been years since she'd thought so much about the place. Her desired bond with Lena had allowed years of long suppressed philosophy to surface. Some were concepts written in Kara's very nature, ever since she'd began growing in the birthing Matrix.  


"Did you... did you speak English on Krypton?" Lena asked hesitantly.

Kara laughed softly. Lena always knew what to say. The soft flush that crept onto Lena's face prompted the Kryptonian to lean closer. Kara reached a hand down to cradle Lena's sharp jaw.  


"Khap sem surahth dhaikh rrip, zrhueiao." Kara replied, leaning her forehead down to press against the Luthor's.  


The human's heart kicked into high gear. Kara was almost certain that Lena understood. The tone was enough to give away Kara's amorous intention.  


_I want to kiss you, lovely._ Kara had said.

Kara leaned in to brush her lips against Lena's.

-  


_ Supergirl is really about to kiss me. For real this time. _

The close proximity of the women has long ignited Lena's body, much to her bewilderment. She knew she liked women. Duh. But this was... different. The current that ran between the pair was undeniably well known. Familiar, even. Lena Luthor wracked her brilliant mind for an answer.  


Kara Danvers. She was the only one who had ever aroused a reaction as potent as this.  


Lena had little time to avoid Supergirl's advance, so the CEO simply turned her head. She didn't let Supergirl kiss her. Which, honestly, was sort of a mistake on Lena's part. Supergirl wasted no time with working her mouth across Lena's ivory neck. The Luthor couldn't stifle the whimper that past her lips.

_I want this._   


Supergirl could have her on the beach for all Lena cared. She leaned in to the domineering grasp, arching her neck up to allow Supergirl more access.  


The pair hissed.

Lena had forgotten just how good it felt to be touched. She'd had been touch-starved ever since meeting a certain lively reporter.

_ Kara_ _._   


_ Damn it. _

Lena Luthor unraveled from the Supergirl's hold, her chest heaving with desire. Supergirl's mirrored that of the Luthor heiress. The alien leaned in again, and this time Lena stepped back completely. She couldn't actually allow Supergirl to kiss her.  


_ Of all things! Mother's heart would give in.  
_

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose.  


"N-no I... no. I can't... there's someone else. I really like Kara Danvers- I-I mean no disrespect to you Zor-El. You've been unbelievably kind to me but I just can't. You remind me of Kara Danvers, that's all. I hope you can understand." Lena said as firmly as she could, her voice betrayed her with intense wavering.  


_That was probably the peak of incomprehensible things that have ever left my stupid mouth._   


She straightened her back and finally worked up the courage to face the woman she'd rejected. She expected anger, disappointment, or maybe resentment.  


Supergirl was positively glowing. Lena never felt so confused in her life, but she was more than willing to accept this reaction. Bless Supergirl's unfailing optimism, even in the face of being turned down.

"You are so..." Supergirl's hands squeezed together, her eyes shining. "Perfect."  


"Well. Okay then." Lena blinked.  


_Supergirl must really enjoy a girl playing 'hard to get'._   


"Now come on... I have something to show you."

-

Supergirl had transformed the inner island from a remote, albeit gorgeous landscape, into a luxurious spectacle. It was worthy of it's own episode on HGTV.  


The alien led her from the gorgeous beach and down a newly developed path. This 'path' led to a wide open area brimming with impressive structures. Lena didn't have to be a genius- which she was- to notice the obscure arches and angles of the architecture were not reminiscent of any past human culture.

"Exactly how long did you say I was out?"

"About ten hours."

Lena regarded Supergirl with wonder. It didn't last, as suspicion was soon to follow. She was a Luthor, after all.  


"Let me see if I'm understanding all of this... clearly." Lena studied the colorful display in front of her.  


The lean-to that had previously shaded Lena paled in comparison to the wonders Supergirl crafted. The hero had evidently used her heat vision to alter the shape of countless rocks, trees, and any other building material she'd gotten her hands on. Atop several spherical tables sat woven baskets brimming with exotic fruits and other edibles Lena failed to recognize.  


If she didn't know any better, she'd think Supergirl was trying to woo her.

"You built me a... a tropical paradise? With your bare hands?" She managed slowly, which earned a easy breezy laugh from the hero.  


"I didn't even break a sweat!" Supergirl bragged, her arms waving about her as Lena took in the over the top display. If Lena wasn't raised a Luthor, she would have gawked moreso at the impressive feat.

_ This girl must have it bad.  
_

"Come see the tree house! It's where we'll sleep!"

Lena agreed to follow as Supergirl bounced between the newly made, ten foot tall statues. The innards of the lodging were so intricate Lena finally gawked.  


_Supergirl has lost her mind._   


-

Kara couldn't remember ever feeling happier. She gave Lena a chaste tour of the rooms. She'd used cuts of the most colorful rocks to make the countertops, and the finest trees for the floors of Lena's new abode. Kara was so dumb struck by her own happiness she didn't notice the growing look of fear on the Luthor's face.  


-

_Supergirl is having a Class A meltdown._   


The two ladies were sitting close next to an impressive fire Supergirlstarted. The 'hero' claimed she wanted to remove any chill that might ruin their 'perfect' night.  


_ Perfect night? _

She knew Supergirl's claim hadn't been a crack at unorthodox humor.  


Lena had an excellent poker face up until the actual sunset. She'd graciously eaten the berries, nuts, and other edibles Supergirl had found around the island. Lena had accidentally made a joke implying Supergirl should take up a job as Lena's private chef. Horrifyingly enough, Supergirl had seriously agreed with Lena.

And despite it all Lena hadn't let a peep of concern escape her. All in due time.

It seemed that the superhuman had finally relaxed completely. Lena knew what she had to do. It would be better to address her captor than to simply whip out her phone and call for the police. There were infinite reasons as to why that was a bad idea.  


_ Help! 911! Supergirl has a crush on me. Send thirty armored vehicles. Oh, yeah, I'm also in the middle of the ocean. Which ocean? No clue, but there's lots of palm trees. I'm next to some shiny rocks. Good luck. _

"When am I going back?" Lena murmured.  


The friendly vibe Supergirl gave off was instantly terminated. Lena felt guilty for ruining the mood. She liked Supergirl, truly. She wasn't a bad person, she just seemed a little... lost. Had Kara not been in the picture, Lena would have considered trying to nurture Supergirl out of her funk.  


"What?" Supergirl demanded fearfully, her blue eyes searching Lena's face for understanding.  


Lena felt a rush of affection. She pushed it down. Lena Luthor wasn't willing to compromise her success for anyone. Well, except Kara Danvers, who Supergirl was not. She'd liked Kara first, and Lena Luthor refused to have her heart changed by some superhero having an existential crisis.  


"I said back, and I mean back to National City. Listen, Zor-El, this has all been amazing. My assistant always told me I needed an vacation... and here it is. I'm lucky, I know, but that doesn't change the fact I have a company to run. I'm suspicious you're not planning on letting me go tomorrow." Lena stated.

She felt a surge of regret. The pain on Supergirl's face was absolutely gut wrenching. Supergirl swallowed, then seemed to set her jaw. A show of unwillingness to back down. Lena knew it well.

"No. I'm not planning to let you go. You could get hurt, Lena," Supergirl dismissed, her voice low and sincere. "I won't lose you."

The words didn't need to be spoken for the meaning to hang in the air.  


_You're mine,_ Supergirl had meant. _  
_

'To lose' Lena more than implied that Supergirl owned Lena.

It was stupid, but Lena was torn between whether or not to be scared or flattered. Lena chose an entirely different emotion to roll with. Anger.

Lena wished she didn't have such a volatile temper. Supergirl was obviously sick, or something. She should have been gentle.  


Lena wasn't gentle.  


"What? So you'll keep me here? Like some kind of- some kind of prisoner?!" The CEO demanded, her voice was cutting and cruel. A Luthor trademark.  


Supergirl bristled and curled her lip with distaste at the hostile start.

"You're not a prisoner."  


Lena guffawed.

"Not a prisoner?! I'm practically a hostage! You said you won't let me leave!"

"For your protection!"

"Protection?" Lena scoffed. "I'm more than capable of protecting myself thank you very much. I've worked far too hard to let L-Corp fail! Don't you understand? L-Corp is my legacy! It's all I have!"  


"It's not, Lena! You have me! Don't you realize how remarkable you are? How brilliant? How... how important? Losing you is a risk I won't take. You're so far beyond the capacity of other humans... this can be perfect." Supergirl gushed. "You're perfect!"

The flattery made Lena bristle in surprise. She lowered her voice dangerously, trying not to let any soft feelings improve her attitude towards Supergirl.  


"You can't live in fear. I thought we agreed on that." Lena spoke icily.  


"I'm not living in fear. I am recognizing my fears in order to conquer them. And... I fear losing you, Lena. How can I make you understand? We could have this entire world... it could be my gift to you. A tribute. What do you say?"

Lena's breath involuntary caught in her throat. Supergirl had struck a cord.

After all, a desire for world domination ran in the family.  


Supergirl could do it, Lena was sure of that much. With Lena's brain and Supergirl's brawn? The possibilities were endless. Lena narrowed her eyes, recognizing the wrongness of it all.

_No. I will not be seduced by anything that involves the suffering of others._   


"Zor-El, with all due respect, you don't KNOW me well enough to warrant a fear of losing me. Let alone enough to stake a claim on me!" Lena raised her voice, strategically avoiding the topic of conquering the Earth.

-

_ How wrong Lena is. And she doesn't even know it.  
_

Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl were one in the same. And she couldn't hide from the truth. She was good. Kara had the heart of a hero, and her heart ached for every life possibly hurt at the expense of her short-lived getaway. Her heart went out to Alex, J'onn, and Winn. She missed them all.  


Her Kryptonian getaway could only last for so long.

Or could it?  


_ Stop being weak. You need to show her you're the dominant partner. No more National City. Figure out how to win Lena over! _

Lena had feelings for Kara Danvers in a way that did not apply to Supergirl. She could spill her identity then and there, and she had a chance at convincing Lena to stay. It could be two of them in utter paradise. Kara would be spared the anxiety that anyone to hurt her mate. It was what everyone Kryptonian dreamed of... besides the same-sex aspect. But that didn't matter anymore. A true Kypotonian got what they wanted, right? Right.

_ And I want Lena. _

"Zor-El?" Lena finally spoke up, clearly uncomfortable with the other woman's silence.

"There are people who need you. You've seen one world die, don't let this one be the next. You can't want that!" Lena pleaded with Kara, trying everything she could to get through to her.  


_ 'You've seen one world die.' _

Kara was silent. She wished she was angry again. She internally begged Rao to let her feel anything but the numbing depression threatening to pull her under.  


"You don't know what I want. You don't know how I feel. Never say that to me again, do you understand?" Kara whispered, her voice as sharp as steel.

Lena did not understand, apparently.  


"I'm not trying to offend you. I honor what you've done for National City but you-"

"Me!" Kara snapped. And just like that, she flickered out of sight.  


-

In the blink of an eye Lena was utterly alone. The abducted CEO took in a shuddering breath. She inched towards the fire, now seeking to fill the void 'Zor-El's' absence left her with. The brunette pressed her chin into her knees while she watched the fire.

Lena rode out a jarring sense of Déjà vu.  


_ Who knew Supergirl was capable of a complete mental breakdown? _

-

Kara returned to what she considered the 'camp' grounds. In reality, the layout of the area was beyond exuberant. There were plenty of people who would pay a fortune for the kind of treatment Lena was receiving, but apparently she didn't even seem to want it.  


She doesn't like what I've done with the place? Fine. Maybe this island isn't good enough. I'll get her a bigger one.  


Australia came to mind. Kara chose to walk at an earthly pace as she approached her curled up human. She meant to give Lena a scathing talking to about the dangers of planet Earth. However, Kara's goal was disrupted by the air of vulnerability her mate had acquired in the short absence.

_This must mean she needs me._   


Lena Luthor was adorable. Her tiny frame shivered in spite of the flame blazing rights right before her. Kara stared sympathetically.  


She slipped in beside Lena, careful to brush away any remaining wooden shards on her suit. In her rage, Kara had decimated a portion of the island's forest. Lena didn't resist when Kara carefully extended an arm across the woman's shoulders.  


"You're freezing. I don't want you to get sick." Kara explained softly.

Lena's eyes gleamed briefly. Kara stiffened, then she braced herself for a biting comment. None came. Oddly enough, Lena leaned into Kara's side and shut her eyes.  


"I miss my makeup."  


Kara laughed, as Lena's mundane words were a welcome surprise. She'd been bracing herself for another fight when she'd heard Lena's mouth opening.

"I could make you some makeup."  


"Somehow I'll pass."  


"How come?" Kara pouted.

"Cause it'll probably be made out of... dirt and fish guts."

"That's fair. And well... you're still jaw-dropping without any makeup. Fish or otherwise." Kara reassured her, then quirked her lips up at the corners.  


"I know," Lena began.

Kara was overjoyed by her partner's confidence. She gave Lena's knee a squeeze of encouragement.

"but I still like wearing it, even if it is really just out of habit. The Luthor family nailed the importance of grooming into me." Lena continued, her eyes drawn from the fire to fix on Kara's bright face just above her own. Kara held her breath, then used a burst of super speed to slow Lena's body beside her own.  


She never knew it was possible to want someone as much as Lena.  


_ I'm sorry. You're so beautiful and I'm so broken right now. It'll get better, I'll make you happy. You'll be the happiest human in the galaxy. As my mate you'll want for nothing- _

"Anti-hero?"  


Lena's slow words brought coaxed Kara back into human speed.

"You're hyperventilating. Are you... is everything alright?"

Kara smiled at the other woman's concern, though quickly began to stammer. How was she supposed to explain her unconventional method of staring?

"I- uh, yeah! I'm good! And I uh," Kara scrambled, her jaw clacked substantially. "I was wondering about you! What... what growing up on Earth was like! Did you know lots of humans? Ever been to Australia? I hear Australia is a great place, seriously, I think you'd like it. It's a lot bigger of an island than this one, you know? This is your island. Uh," Kara tensed under Lena's glower.  


_ I shouldn't have mentioned Australia.  
_

"Did you play any sports? We didn't have sports on Kryp-"  


Lena finally cut in, effectively sparing her from further embarrassment. Or so Kara thought.  


"Seriously, Zor-El? Sports?"  


Kara choked at Lena's words. The CEO who for some reason seemed offended.

_ Why would she be offended? _

"Of course I didn't play 'sports'. I'm gay. Lesbians don't participate in sports... they're not stupid." Lena rolled her eyes.

Kara's mouth hung open.  


"Gay people don't play sports?" She whispered.  


"No. No way." Lena watched Kara with what looked like utter seriousness.

Kara's jaw continued to hang loose. Lena pressed her face into the crook of Kara's shoulder, whose body began shaking severely.

_Why is Lena shaking so much? Are ALL gay people easily offended? First Maggie and now Lena...? It kind of made makes, considering how snippy Alex can get. Why can't they play sports?_   


Kara sat in shock for a full minute before it all hit her.

_ Oh, Rao. She's laughing at me. Of course gay people play sports! _

"You're kidding!" Kara gasped out, taking her free hand to jostle Lena's shoulder softly. "You tricked me! Gay people DO play sports!"

Lena continued to laugh. It was an infectious sound, and soon Kara was laughing alongside her amusing human. Their combined voices echoed across the paradise. Lena didn't leave Kara's side. Once the laughing ceased, the bonding pair sat and gazed into the glow of the brilliant auburn flames.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you." Kara muttered.  


"I'm still mad at you... you're just impossible to dislike. It's hard to hold a grudge."

"Touché. I think."

"That is most definitely not how to use the term 'touché."

"Touché?"

-

It was hard not to get along with Supergirl. Even with the knowledge of her kidnapping, Lena Luthor had never felt so... cared for. Supergirl was sweet and sincere. Lena watched the extraterrestrial stare into the cosmos; the stars must have temporarily curved the being's focus on Lena.

"What? You're not looking at me for once?" She teased, expertly hiding her unfounded jealously.  


Supergirl lowered her gaze and watched Lena with an look of pure reverence. The CEO felt all the air leave her lungs. Her human fingers ached to reach out stroke the smooth arch of Supergirl's jaw. If not for Kara, she would've already rocked this alien's world a hundred times over.

_ Oh, and if not for the fact that I'm this alien's prisoner.  
_

"Sorry about that! I can't usually see these back in the city. Light pollution, you know? And... your system's constellations are still fascinating to me..." Supergirl admitted shyly.  


Prisoner suddenly seemed to Lena like such an outrageously strong word to use in relation to how Supergirl had... relocated her.

_ She's so nice. She really does just... care about me. Supergirl wants the best for me. _

Lena knew it was pathetic, but she'd always felt sympathy for those who were struggling emotionally. Even at her own expense, most of the time. Lena had to remind herself of all the times her compassion ended in heartbreak.

_ But she's so... different. Shes a hero. Supergirl is brave, kind, and strong. She's just having some sort of episode. So what? It doesn't make her a bad person. She'll snap out of it eventually. I can help her. I'll help Zor-El... but I can't stay here with her. _

Lena reached for Supergirl's wrist, briefly enjoying the pleased look that crossed the alien's face.  


_ This expression was gradually replaced with confusion. Lena's grip positioned her friend's hand up and towards the night sky.  
_

"Our stars have stories. You see those ones?" Lena started, her head tilting up. "Do you see them? That little cluster just above the tip of your ring finger?"  


"I do. I see them." Supergirl replied, letting out a brief sigh of awe at the glowing spectacle. Lena leaned further into Supergirl's warm frame, as she was unabashedly charmed by her spirit.

"That's Cassiopeia. Pretty, hm? She's from an old human legend. It's Greek. I used to look out at her all the time as a child... I felt so bad for her."

"Why?" Supergirl breathed, transfixed by the silver glimmers beyond Earth's atmosphere.

"Well... she was a queen. Cassiopeia was unbelievably beautiful and very vain. So, one of the human Gods- Poseidon- strung her up in the sky. The man even put her upside down... isn't that horrific? I believe it says a lot about the place of women in Greek culture."  


"What a meanie." Supergirl agreed.

Lena laughed softly, the palm of her hand moved to rest against Supergirl's knee. Supergirl's head turned, her eyebrows raising. Lena leaned in. Supergirl squeaked.

The woman's mouth came to hover just above Supergirl's ear. Lena pressed her hand down, an attempt to reassure the alien.  


"The God that holds you over the pit of hell, much as one holds a spider, or some loathsome insect over the fire, abhors you, and is dreadfully provoked: his wrath towards you burns like fire; he looks upon you as worthy of nothing else, but to be cast into the fire; he is of purer eyes than to bear to have you in his sight; you are ten thousand times more abominable in his eyes, than the most hateful venomous serpent is in ours."  


"U-uh okay." Supergirl leaned away from Lena. "Gesundheit?"

Lena chuckled.  


"I'm sorry... but are you... are you threatening me?" Supergirl guessed, her bright eyes bulged.

"What? No! I just forget not everyone has a flair for dramatics." Lena watched Supergirl relax, then patted the woman's back reassuringly. "It's something Lex used to say. It's from this old sermon called 'sinners in the hands of an angry God'. It was one of his references... during descent into madness."  


Supergirl seemed to take a hint, even if it was the wrong one.

"So you think... I'm an angry God?" Supergirl rose to her feet, followed by Lena seconds later.

"No. I do not think that. You're good and strong... Zor-El," Lena held her palms out, a physical attempt to show her good intentions. "what I do think, however, is you're experiencing unspeakable pain and confusion. I want to help you."

"By calling me an angry God?" Supergirl's tone sharpened.  


"By saying you're not one." Lena grumbled, her shoulders straightening.

"So you're saying my cousin is an angry God? Is that it?" Supergirl snapped, her stance quickly became defensive.

Lena opened her mouth to explain herself, only to have the alien cut her off. Apparently, even the idea of Lena mentioning Supergirl's family set her off.  


"Cause that is absolutely rich coming from a LUTHOR! I'm not proud of my heritage, I'll tell you that much- but that- that doesn't mean you can trash Kal-El! Lex is a maniac! I don't want to hear you speak about him like he's not anything but a monster! You won't be like him, do you understand? You're going to listen to me! I demand it! ALL of this is going to be better! Better than- Lena stop! Stop! Where are you going?!" In a flash, Supergirl was blocking the path her furious captive.  


"You know I always feared you'd come after me. I just never dreamed it would be at the expense of my autonomy! I'm not allowed to speak my mind now? Is that it? I'm no better than your glorified PET now, am I? I'm just your human plaything! A toy!" Lena seethed, her own anger just as forceful as Supergirl's.

"Lena. Lena it's not like that! Y-you're n-not- no! Come back! You can't leave me. You can't leave me alone! How can you do that!? Please, Lena! Please-" Supergirl begged, her hands making a reflexive and desperate grab for the CEO.

Lena wailed as her arm was engulfed in pain.  


Supergirl had briefly forgotten the sheer immensity of her powers. Due to her panic, she'd unintentionally made an all too mighty grab for her 'pet'.  


Supergirl's mouth trembled, the horror of her instinctual behavior coming into perspective. With her enhanced vision, she could clearly see bruises that were beginning to form on the creamy skin.  


Tears sprung into Supergirl's eyes. Lena vainly tried to squirm out of the vice hold.

"Oh Rao. I hurt you."

"Let go! Let go of me! I'm warning you-"

"-Lena I'm so so-" Supergirl began sputtering, her line of sight obscured by weeping.

The Luthor reared her fist back, punching Supergirl across the face with as much force as she could muster.

-

Kara heard the bones break. She hadn't even felt Lena's frail attempt to strike her face.

She caught Lena's body before it could hit the ground. Lena hadn't screamed, her fragile human body had instead gone eerily still. Kara set her against the ground. Her shaking hands crept down to hold Lena's face. Kara's touch was tender, as though the Luthor were made of glass.

"Lena? Lena? Oh Lena... I am so...I am so sorry..." Kara sobbed, her tears had soon all but soaked Lena's dress.

The CEO wasn't moving, her heart was at a surprisingly steady pace.

_ Shock. Lena is in shock. I'm in shock too, probably. My future mate just tried to punch me in the face. She broke her hand. I broke her hand. _

Kara sniveled, her fingers combing through Lena's delicate hair.  


_ I hurt her.  
_

_She's going to hate me. I'm going to lose everything all over again._   


"I can fix this, I can fix this," Kara blubbered. "I-I'll be right back. I'll make you a s-splint."  


Kara left Lena's side and crashed through the tropical environment, her eyes scanning for any usable material. She stumbled through the surrounding plant life, quickly coming upon the wreckage of her earlier meltdown.

She cried harder as she tried to remember what she was even looking for.  


_ I hurt Lena. I injured my mate, how will she forgive me? The courting process can't be complete if- _

Kara's thoughts were shattered by sudden agony all across her body.  


_ Kryptonite. _

She had a split second to recognize the harrowing radiation before someone struck her unconscious.

-

The red glow of Rao beat down against Kara's face. She opened her eyes and was startled by the unmistakable skyline of Krypton. The glass-like spires jutted out from the rocky landscape. Kara would recognize the juxtaposition between advanced structures and a craggy landscape for as long as she lived.

Home.  


The Kryptonian gazed, stunned by the rugged beauty of her world.

"Ghed nahn chahv dhoia zeht, zhi?" Lena asked sweetly.  


_ It is one beautiful day, yes? _

The language fell from her tongue without any trace of her American accent. Anyone would believe the tongue of Krypton was native to the Luthor. The presence of Kara's mate drew a gasp from the Kryptonian's lips. The incomprehensible beauty of Lena was impossibly accentuated by the planet's divine light. The Luthor was garbed in a local fashion, it was a look Kara's mother positively adored. Kara wheezed once she caught sight of her house symbol emblazoned across Lena's chest.

Lena didn't seem to mind Kara's silence, reaching a hand out to cup her wife's face. Kara sighed happily, leaning into Lena's touch.  


"Kara? Ehrosh bem."

_ Kara? Goodbye. _

The room exploded into flames, leaving Kara to watch as her wife was engulfed.

-

"Lena!" Kara roared, waking from her dream with a heavy start. Her body ached.

_ Kryptonite.  
_

She could still feel it's influence. Kara growled at the green glow of the room around her. She barreled towards the entrance and beat her fists against the irradiated metal. To no avail. She hit harder.

"Where's Lena?"  


She pounded her fist with more intensity.  


"Where am I? Where is she? Where is Lena Luthor?!"

Kara's arm reared back, just as an the green glow of the room increased. She had no time to reconsider her next strike, her arm already lashing forward.

She heard the sickeningly familiar crack of a bone breaking. Kara hardly noticed the pain, her mind was too rapt with incomparable torment.  


Krypton's souls screamed allthroughout Kara's mind.  


"She's MINE! MINE! MINE!" Kara howled.

Nothing changed. The wrathful girl began bawling loudly.   


"KEHP! KEHP! KEHP!"  


Her tongue twisted as Kara bellowed the same phrase in her home tongue. The radiation increased, forcing Kara to stumble away from the walls around her. She fell to the center of the floor, screaming and shooting lasers around the empty room.  


Kara screamed for her mate until her throat bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... color me muddled but I think Kara might have a little crush on Lena Luthor?
> 
> Guys thanks for all the super sweet feedback! I'm definitely turning this into a fully fleshed out piece. You can expect regular updates every Monday (or so?). Much love!


	3. duahz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the third chapter means 'confront'. Any details would spoil the chapter's contents, but I'll say it's pretty wild.

The only source of light was the glow of Kryptonite that surrounded Kara's feeble form.

It took only ten minutes of overzealous heat vision before Kara’s powers had been depleted. The frenzied attempt to escape with the use of her superhuman abilities had proven to be beyond futile. She fell asleep after a final frantic attempt to destroy the walls around her. When she’d finally woken, her broken and unbearably human feeling arm was crippled with pain.

“Where are my powers? Did I-” She started meekly.

She didn’t even have to finish her question to know the truth. Kara knew she'd made things worse.

_I burnt my powers out. I wouldn’t be feeling so peculiar if I hadn’t. Of all the stupid, reckless, impulsive things to do...  
_

Kara groaned.

The green lights in place to weaken Kara flickered away, leaving her cloaked in suffocating darkness. She was an ordinary human, for the time being. There was no need for whoever was holding her to continue her exposure to radiation.

“I don’t understand.” Kara rasped out.

No one was there to help her understand. With Kara's luck, she figured nobody would be anytime time soon.

“I don't understand. Where am I?” She tried again.

She received no response.

Kara curled her frail body in on itself, her genetic disposition was fading. A distinct lack of stimuli- or Lena- was dimming her mate driven thoughts. The Kryptonian felt a spike of fear at this realization. She was desperate to keep her high and mighty outlook, unwilling to face the reality of her villainous behavior. Lena was the perfect distraction. 

“Is Lena alright? She broke her hand punching me in the face.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Her hand is okay? Right?”

“I hurt my hand too. Could that make up for it? Do you think she’ll ever forgive me? I think I broke it.”

“Lena?”

“Alex are you there?”

“Alex!”

“Someone help me! It’s dark I don’t have my powers! Please! Please!”

“I’m actually pretty thirsty.”

“Just kidding...”

"...I'm hungry."

“Alex?”

“Is Lena okay?”

Kara babbled for hours, undisturbed by any of her captors.

-  


“-I said Supergirl. Where is she? Is everything okay? What happened to her?!” Lena demanded, sitting up in the hospital bed to properly face the DEO’s agent.

"What makes you think you're entitled to know?"

Lena held her jaw steady, trying to appear unperturbed. The CEO narrowed her eyes at the woman dodging every one of her questions. Alex Danvers was unconcerned by Lena’s scowl.

“Besides... you don’t have the clearance for that kind of information.” Alex lamented.

“Clearance?” Lena practically thrashed forward, using her cast as leverage to propel her weak body.

Alex stepped forward to stop Lena from throwing herself over the hospital bed. 

"Get ahold of yourself!" Alex ordered.

Lena scowled. She halted her assault, but did not 'get ahold' of herself. Whatever that meant.

“You made me tell you everything and now you’re withholding information? Oh, I am so contacting my lawyers. This is about my last name, isn’t it?!”

“It’s not about that.”

“You’re lying!”

Alex shook her head, irritated by Lena’s irate behavior.

“Your life is in danger, Miss Luthor. Your brother is still trying to kill you.” Alex snarled, really making an earnest effort not to do so. Even if her face said otherwise, she wasn’t trying to start a brawl with the injured woman.

“I’m not going to let him intimate me.”

Alex was quiet, unsure how to continue addressing this Lena's angst.

“Regardless of how you feel, Lena, you’re going to have bodyguards at your side. Twenty-four seven.”

“Which is it, agent Danvers? Hm? Twenty-four or seven bodyguards?”

Alex rolled her eyes. Their conversation had been anything but pleasant. Lena hadn’t taken kindly to speaking about her experience with Supergirl. Not because of trauma, but because of what Alex identified as active protection for Supergirl’s image.

“You’re not all that funny, just letting you know.”

Lena didn’t appreciate anyone not laughing at her jokes. It was unusual, especially when her jokes were of such good taste.

“Don’t make me call for law enforcement. I'll say you... did something.” Lena huffed. Whatever that 'something' was, she hadn't decided yet. But it would definitely be bad, that was for sure. Alex Danvers would be kicked out of whatever agency she worked for on the spot. 

“You wouldn’t.” Alex dismissed.

“I would.”

Alex tapped her boot against the sleek white of the hospital tile. Honestly, was Lena looking to get on Alex’s bad side? Probably not, but she was still causing Alex an unreasonable amount of grief.

_Don’t dignify her with a response. Don’t dignify her with a response._

Alex dignified her with a response.

“I’m not worried. I’ve got… friends in that department. Don’t make me play any cards, Miss Luthor.”

“Let me guess,” Lena scoffed, her undamaged hand adjusting the clinging sheets. “you’re sleeping with one of them? How scandalous. I'm sure the press will be all over that in no time! I bet he’s-”

“She’s.” Alex corrected coldly.

Lena’s eyebrow arched. The agent's face warmed.

“She's? Okay... respect.” Lena replied.

“Okay,” Alex said flatly, bringing a hand up to partially hide her face. She played it off as though she was rubbing her nose. The CEO wasn’t fooled.

“Thank you for your cooperation. I’ll be in touch if you remember anything else.”

Lena dropped back against her pillows, shutting her dull eyes. Alex made her way toward the door, prepared to leave Lena to her griping.

_It’s a wonder Kara can handle someone as s_ _tubborn as Lena Luthor. They’re two pees in a pod._

Alex was nearly at her limit. There was way, way too much going on at the moment. Between all the missing people- which the DEO had discovered were alien related- and this, Alex felt hopeless. If not for Maggie, she’d feel completely in over her head.

Lena gave her aching neck a roll, finally looking up at the agent.

“Alex?”

The older Danvers sister turned, surprised by the shy nature of Lena’s words.

“Please don’t tell Kara I raised my voice at you.” She requested hesitantly.

_Kara._

Alex nodded briskly, leaving the room and fighting back a flurry of hot tears.

-

Lena Luthor was disheartened to find no pending messages from Kara Danvers.

**Hello. I am out of the hospital now.**

There was no reply for a good ten minutes. Lena risked a double text, utterly confused by the lack of reciprocation from her friend. Had Kara known Lena was in the hospital? Did she even care?

**Did I do something wrong at dinner?**

**I am sorry if I misbehaved.**

**I miss you very much.**

She poured herself a generous glass of red wine. Lena waited thirty more minutes before replying.

**If there is anything you need I am here.**

Half a bottle later and there was no response from Kara.

**What did I do? Is there any way you can forgive me? I’m sorry. You’re my dearest friend in National City.**

Her heart ached. Perhaps Kara finally caught wind of just how dangerous it was to associate with a Luthor. Lena was unsure as to why she’d been so foolishly entranced by the reporter’s cheery way of life.

_I know better than to let some silly girl steal my attention._

**Is everything okay? I am worried about you.**

**Kara?**

**I hope I’m not annoying you, Kara.**

Several minutes later and still nothing. Lena panicked.

**I’m calling you.**

Lena poured another herself another generous glass of alcohol. She felt her throat closing up, the aching hole in her stomach was accompanied by sudden and insistent tears. Her shaking hands tapped in Kara’s phone number. No matter how drunk she got, it was doubtful she’d ever forget the number of _the_ Kara Danvers.

“Hello?” Lena drawled, mistaking the voicemail box for a human voice momentarily. She stiffened at the ear-splitting optimism that rang through the line.

“Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail message box of Kara Danvers. If this is Cat Grant I promise I’ve already-”

The voicemail cut off, much to Lena’s brief surprise and amusement. She was momentarily torn out of her anxiety ridden state. However, this relief came to a close as soon as she heard the tone of the message recorder.

“H-hi Kara. This is Lena Luthor calling and I,” she cleared her throat, making a vain attempt not to slur. “I haven’t heard from you in a week… I… I broke my hand. Funny story actually! Or… maybe it isn’t. Um...”

A long silence reminded Lena of her peril. Her eyes began swelling. She'd been hurt a lot, but the idea of Kara not caring about her stung worse than any pain she'd ever felt.

“Please get back to me as soon as you can. You’re so… so important to me, Kara.” Lena wept the words, squeezing her eyelids shut to halt an upheaval of fresh tears.

Clocking Supergirl in the face? Piece of cake. But worrying about her standing with Kara Danvers- and the safety of Kara- that was a whole other animal.

“Well. Bye.” Lena hung up.

_It’s going to be a long night._

-

The Kryptonian man clasped the briefcase in his hand rather tightly. Kara’s weary eyes studied the man before her, a labored and strange smile settling on her lips.

“Kal-El.”

“Kara-El.” The man teased, flashing his heart-winning smile at his cousin across the room. His costume was as imposing as ever, especially now as he watched Kara cautiously. Any kind of unsettling behavior could jumpstart her unearthly abilities.

He wasted no time in speaking, likely fearing Kara would start in on a verbal assault she didn’t really mean.

“The DEO told me you lost your powers.” He started out, an awkward and strained quality to his regularly charming words. Kara took his pause as a chance to cut in.

“But you’re not here about that. Are you, cousin?”

“No, I’m not here about that.” Kal-El replied, letting his shoulders slump slightly.

He walked towards where Kara sat, visibly surprised by her lack of movement. Kara did not lean forward or away from him. She wiped her uninjured hand against her face.

“I missed you.” He spoke softly.

“I… I miss you too, but,” she grunted before he could continue. “why exactly are you here?”

“I’ll tell you if you let me set your arm properly.”

Kara wasn’t in any sort of position to refuse help. She nodded her head, her eyes studying the damage she’d inflicted on the cell.

“Fair.”

Kal-El sped to his cousin’s side, tending to the broken bone and wearing a grimace. He opened his briefcase, his body becoming a blur as Kara felt her arm jolt. It was over before Kara could take more than a few breaths. She couldn’t properly watch, not with the condition of her body.

Kal-El finished his work and once again stood in front of her. His impossibly chiseled jaw raised, studying his struggling cousin remorsefully.

“You killed-”

“Don’t.”

“You killed thirteen men.”

Kara grew quiet, her eyes squeezing shut at the reminder. He pitied her, that much was evident. The sweet nature of his tone betrayed his true outlook. Kal-El stretched his arms above his head, a sigh escaping his weary lips.

“Can you explain what happened, Kara? For me? You know that taking a life offends me but I won’t condemn you. I have friends who… sometimes kill… you’re my blood and I won’t-”

“They were going to kill my mate.” She interjected.

He stiffened.

Kal-El’s eyes mirrored Kara’s perfectly, both of their blue hues alight with mutual understanding. It was only them that could truly know the intrinsic specifics of their race.

“You’ve found a suitor?”

“I believe so.”

He nodded firmly. Kara could see how supportive he was trying to be.

“And… your mate is…?”

“Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Kal-El gagged through a wave of shock, his hands clasping together.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Kara requested, studying the sling Kal-El had crafted.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I know.”

“Good, I think.”

“You believe your mate is a… a Luthor?” He tried to be gentle, unable to limit the judgment that slipped into his words, even without super hearing Kara could pick up on it.

She huffed, her attention fully shifting from her damaged arm.

“…that’s… that’s rich coming from you.”

Kal-El froze. He opened his mouth, closing it a few times as Kara often did.

“I-”

“Don’t even start playing dumb with me. I know about you and Lex Luthor.”

“You don’t know-”

“It affected you too, didn’t it? The compatibility? Or whatever it is between us and… the Luthor family. You felt it?” Kara asked, only receiving silence from her cousin.

He spent a long time pondering how to reply, evidently.

“I did.” He huffed finally.

“And with James Olsen?”

Kal-El cleared his throat.

“James and I are better off as friends.” The man clarified, raising a hand awkwardly.

“I said the same thing.”

Another knowing glance passed between them both. Kara once again smiled, as did her cousin.

“What happened to me?” She queried.

He seemed hesitant to answer, instantly sending a thrill of worry through Kara's weak frame.

“What’s going on?” She tried again, her hands twisting across her drawn in knees.

“It’s their power. At least, with the Luthor family. Lex Luthor has always had a commanding presence. The research I’ve done indicates we seek out an equal- or better- to attempt to dominate and protect.”

“Powerful…” Kara echoed. “Lena is powerful.”

Her cousin shifted weirdly. During this entire interaction, he’d seemed more like his reporter secret identity than a symbol of hope. Kara flashed a grimace her cousin’s way, noticing his discomfort with her fixation.

“How do I fix this?”

“You learn to control what you felt.” Kal-El explained, a heavy sigh practically shaking the room. “And not let it consume you.”

Kara felt confused.

“So… you love Lois… but in a human way? Not our way? I can’t tell if you’re whipped or…”

Kal-El reached up to fumble his glasses, surprised to find they were absent. Kara snorted at the mannerism so similar to her own.

“Hey! Give me a break, Kara,” He laughed before continuing, obviously enjoying that his relative was warming up to him. “I wanted her in the way of our people, yes, but those ideas can only have a moderate place in this world. If you choose to have a human partner you need to be sensitive to that. To make it work… which I know you will. And! And… the Lane family certainly has a… powerful flair to ‘em. I’m sure you felt it with Lucy?” Clark finished with a question, satisfied that he’d shown faith in Kara’s pure heart.

Miss 'pure heart’ was thrown off by the question. Her jaw dropped, confusion quickly replaced with mortification. She dropped her head, searching for anything to distract her in the barren cell.

“Not like with _Lena_.” She grouched, raising a hand to rub her aching temples.

“Sorry for pointing it out.”

“It’s fine. Sorry for… killing people and kidnapping the girl I like.”

“Kara,” Kal-El approached, his voice softening. “I’ve had to kill too. I condemn murder… but I recognize her life was in danger.”

They shared another look. Kara nodded, although the other’s words weren’t exactly easing up her guilt.

“Thank you for… telling me that. And for the 'pep talk’, I guess. It's actually really nice to see you Kal-” Kara hesitated. “Clark.”

“I agree. It was nice to see you too, Kara. Despite the circumstances… I’m always happy to see my blood.”

Kara heaved in a shaky breathe as Kal-El rose, his broad shoulders rippled with might. It was a power that Kara no longer possessed. Despite power-loss being a short term arrangement, she couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Kara hesitated. “Now I need you to help me. I need to speak with my sister.”

“I don’t believe that can be arranged. They don’t want you around human beings… in case you spur your abilities and happen to relapse. Which I don’t believe you will… the… well,” He frowned, searching for a word to describe the lecherous instinct drilled into their DNA. “the 'consort bulwark’ was only temporary for me. I’d assume it is for you too. As… as long as you keep remember to keep it in check.”

Kara appreciated his makeshift phrase, as it brought context to her intense feelings. She sighed.

“And what if I can’t?”

“You will.”

“How did you do it? How did you handle the 'consort…’ whatever you called it.”

“Love.” He admitted.

“But love is what caused this… all of this. Me kidnapping Lena, I mean. It was obsession.. because of that 'love'. Isn't that love, anyway? Obsession? Even if it’s obligatory for my species I’m still stipulated by-”

“Love and obsession are two very different things. You have 'love’ impressed into your Kryptonian cells…” He gave his cousin a slight smile. “…they never managed to splice that feeling away. Use it to overcome your mating instinct.”

Kara considered his words, nodding slowly.

“I wish I’d been able to help you when you went through this, Clark. I was supposed to be there for you an-”

“And I’m sure you would have raised me like your own. I’m sure I’d be a better man than I am now if you had. You’re twice the hero I was starting out… and you’ve accomplished things I never could.”

“You’re flattering me.” Kara realized, acknowledging her cousin’s honeyed words.

'Clark’ ducked his head, his mannerisms eerily similar to those of Kara. He shot her a wink and stood.

“It’s not going to distract me. I still want to speak with Alex.”

“I want you I speak with her too.” He disclosed, having immense trust for Kara’s good intentions. “The DEO is just worried you’ll revert bac-”

“Zrhythrevium, sokao?”

Cousin, please?

The man of steel held his breath and studied his relative’s broken expression. He more than anyone understood what she was going through.

“Okay… okay. I’ll do it. I’ll even tap into some sore spots if needed.”

“Thank you.” A genuinely calm expression appeared on Kara’s face for the first time in days.

“Ah, don’t mention it. Oh- and Kara?”

“Clark-El?” She teased.

He smiled good-naturedly, opening the door to leave the holding room.

“I’m going to have you released as soon as possible.”

-

Maggie Sawyer had known Kara was Supergirl for quite some time now. When Supergirl had mysteriously 'disappeared’ from National City, Maggie knew to be gentle and sympathetic with her girlfriend.

“Alex!” Maggie called, quickly taking up space in the hallways of the DEO while she approached her short-haired partner.

“What’s up? You haven’t been answering my texts or calls. I was worried about you.”

“Maggie now isn’t really a good time, okay? The DEO is still looking into those kidnapping. I promise. I just-”

“Hey,” Maggie cut Alex off, leaning forward to grasp her shoulder firmly. “I know you’re stressed about Supergirl.”

Alex blinked.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“Because Supergirl is your sister.”

“How did you-”

“Glasses, Alex. Sometimes she doesn’t even put her hair up.”

Alex sighed, starting in on a verbal condemning of Kara’s shoddy disguise. Maggie listened quietly, finally leaning in to give her girl’s arm a sympathetic squeeze.

“I got it, Alex. No worries. I’m sorry she got separated from us that night. It was my fault... the banter definitely went too far. I know Kara isn't gay so I shouldn't have-”

“Maggie. Kara likes Lena Luthor… in a romantic way.”

“Whoa whoa,” Maggie was delighted, her expert dimples deepening. “Lena Luthor and Kara, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“Someone owes me twenty bucks.” Maggie beamed, her hands moving to her hips in a mock 'Supergirl’ pose. “That being you. You owe me twenty, Danvers.”

Alex sighed, throwing her head back and working to change the subject.

“Any news on Guardian? Or the disappearances?”

“Nothing helpful. But…”

“But?” Alex encouraged.

“Looks like some frat guy was snatched up by whoever is taking these people.”

The DEO agent clasped a hand over her mouth, hiding the emotion written across her face.

“I see.” She managed through her muffled hand, much to Maggie’s amusement.

“Caucasian? Brownish hair?”

“Embodiment of white privilege?”

“That’s the one. Oh, wow.”

-

Alex Danvers practically dove into the room Kara was being held. As soon as she'd been granted permission, Alex Danvers had tore through the DEO hallways to see her relative. It took all she had not touch Kara. J'onn had given her strict orders not to excite the girl, so Alex stood about a foot in front of her. She trembled, buzzing with fear and excitement for her little sister.

“Kara!”

“Hi... Alex...”

“I’m so glad-” Alex wasn’t surprised by Kara’s frantic and sudden words that rang out.

“I’m done. I can’t pretend I’m like you all anymore! I’m an alien and I don’t... don't understand how to do this! How am I supposed to love someone when my DNA is making me a monster? How can I choose this world if I’m not worthy of protecting the humans on it? Alex, I lost everything! I can’t just sit back and let the world crumble… but I was so ready Alex. I would have done it for Lena. I was so… angry and I was so mad at you. And oh, Rao, I killed those men! They might have had families and I’m sure no matter what their background they didn’t just deserve to be taken out-”

“Just stop, Kara! STOP! What you did was make a mistake. That’s human! You’re worthy of being with us and protecting Earth. Lena could have been killed… yes, we’ve seen the recordings. A soldier sometimes has to kill!” Alex barked, accompanying her harsh words with a well-placed stomp.

“Killing is always wrong… and you know I’m no soldier.” Kara murmured, surprised that her sister was defending such an abhorrent action.

“You sound like a liberal.” Alex returned.

Kara’s forehead crinkled.

“What? You’re a liberal.”

“I’m a lesbian.”

Not this again. Gay people always said things that made little to no sense, at least in Kara’s opinion. But she liked Lena, didn’t that make her gay?

Kara sighed, hitting her head against the floor of what now seemed to be an interrogation room.

“Don’t hurt yourself! You’re fragile!” Alex snapped again, narrowly able to keep from reaching out to pry Kara off the floor.

“Your girlfriend is rubbing off on you.”

Alex coughed quickly, preparing herself to deny whatever accusation was sure to follow. She instantly realized there was no innuendo behind Kara’s words.

“…and yours isn’t?” Alex grunted.

Kara nostrils flared with surprise, her feet stomping similar to how Alex’s had.

“How do you-”

“Oh, please, Kara. You do realize you were screaming about her hours, don’t you? J'onn had to physically restrain me to keep me from coming to see you. I knew you were in pain…” Alex grimaced, inhaling a sharp breath to keep from straying off topic.

“I _was_ in pain. I _am_ in pain.” Kara admitted, her head bowing as she resigned herself to her own misery. It was overdramatic, but that didn’t mean it affected her sister any less.

Alex’s face fell. She took a step closer to her little sister.

“Kara-”

“It’ll pass.” Kara leaned closer, wishing someone would embrace her. She would do anything to help quell the guilt inside her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know you-”

“Please talk about something else, Alex. For me. Anything No pain....”

Alex hesitated, deciding to share her emotions with the younger woman. She hoped it would begin giving Kara a reestablished sense of comradery with her older sister.

“I’m surprised your… feelings for Lena Luthor were so strong. Your cousin debriefed us all, by the way.” Alex explained, earning more silence from her embarrassed little sister.

“Is it so hard to believe?” Kara mumbled, her fingers massaging the peculiar body aches that came with losing powers. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“If you’re asking me if I think Lena Luthor is attractive the answer is: absolutely. Yes. She’s a fine specimen and-”

“-and how dare you.” Kara finished flatly.

Alex crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at her younger sister’s attitude.

“I was encouraging you!”

“Didn’t seem like it.”

“Look, I’m sorry. Maggie told me it might help if I told you attractive Lena was. Is.”

Kara seemed to shrink, her limbs all clinging to her torso as she forced in a labored breath.

“Alex I just remembered something.”

The Kryptonian looked stricken. Alex glanced at the cameras in the room, fearing another episode from her little sister. Despite Superman reassuring the DEO that her condition should stabilize, Alex was always high alert when her sister’s safety was involved.

“Kara! Kara, calm down. Breathe. Breathe! What’s going on?”

“She’s going to hate me.” Kara whispered, burying her face into the fold of her knees. Alex swallowed, wishing that she had the ability to hug her sister without risking an alarm going off.

Instead, Alex settled for a different approach. More of a mental hug.

“Kara. Just please… calm down. I went to speak with Lena Luthor the other day. "Alex grumbled, strategically leaving out the broken hand. Or, the fact that Lena had been in the hospital for it.

Kara perked up if only a little, her fingers parting so she could watch Alex from the holes between her fingers. Alex heard her sister hold her breath, making sure to speak quickly. She wanted to ensure her drained sister didn’t forget the need for oxygen all due to drama.

"She… she doesn’t hate me?”

“You, you or Supergirl. She-” Alex sighed, deciding to leave out the part about Lena being rude. It was partial lesbian solidarity, partial sugar-coating. “-refused to say anything degrading to Supergirl’s character. I could tell she was holding out on me… for you.”

Kara's eyes shone with guilt and awe.

“And why would she do that?”

“Dunno. Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Really? You think so?” Kara’s eyes flooded with tears. Alex backtracked as quickly as her mind would allow her.

“No, no! Calm down, Kara! It wasn’t anything like that. Stockholm Syndrome takes weeks to set in… besides, my best guess is she was paying you a favor for saving her Luthor skin so many times.”

“She’s not a Luthor anymore.. she’s a Zor-El…”

“Kara…” Alex started, her eyes growing wide with concern.

“I’m kidding, Alex!” Kara sighed, her good fist clenching at her side.

She couldn’t be angry at her sister for caring, could she? No. That had already helped lead her down a dark path multiple times in the past.

“She also mentioned you personally. Kara 'you’… a lot at the beginning and some at the end. Everything she said was fond.”

“She’s not going to care for me if she ever finds out about what I did as Supergirl. About those men… Alex… I don’t know if I can do it. Not only that, but training Mon-El is just too much.” Kara shut her eyes, regret flooding in.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, interrupted by the noise of the sliding door opening. J'onn marched into the room like he owned it. Cause he did.

“Well, congratulations. Supergirl is officially on a temporary leave order… I’ve been speaking to your cousin for hours. We’ve concluded what you need is exposure to as much human-normalcy as possible. Agent Danvers, would you mind escorting Kara Danvers back to her apartment?”

"Huh? I killed peopl.""

“Absolutely sir, I’ll have her home as soon as possible.”

The sisters smiled at J'onn, then at one another.

Alex finally rushed to embrace her little sister, receiving an equally eager hug from Kara.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to get you home.”

-

Having no powers absolutely sucked.

Nonetheless, Kara was glad to be home. The DEO had apparently pulled some strings- J'onn is a blessing- and Kara was out of work on medical leave. She spent the day in her apartment refreshing herself. Any time she heard a police siren, she was swiftly able to remind herself that DEO agents were on it. It was easier to relax without superhuman hearing obstructing her ability to concentrate.

It wasn’t until early nightfall that she forced herself to face reality. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed out her blonde hair. It had all been slightly awkward since Kara’s hand was still broken and stuck in a sling, but she’d made do. Grooming was oddly comforting, Kara was unused to taking care of these 'human’ necessities. Being a Kryptonian on Earth came with many benefits, some of those being a lack of hygienic care. Kara sat in the bathroom and thought about how she'd gone through with killing those men. What disturbed her was how… easy it had felt when she’d done it. It hadn’t been hard, at all. It was horrific, but now she could better understand why her enemies saw life as so disposable. If life wasn’t perceived as a precious light, it was immensely easy to justify snuffing it out.

“They tried to kill her. Lena.” Kara said aloud, almost re-realizing what had been her reason for being so extreme.

Kara stood up, removing and allowing the frames of her glasses to bounce against the sink. She stared at herself, knowing what her mother had said was true. She was a hero. Even if her Kryptonian blood had coaxed her into a mate-related defensive compulsively slaughter, Kara refused to be beaten.

_I’ve done so much wrong. But I can’t change the past, I need to rebuild and move forward. There are people who need me. I need me. Lena needs me, maybe._

_Lena._

Kara snatched up her glasses, making a bee-line for the charger by her bed.

“Please, please, please- thank you, Alex!” Kara cried out, scrambling to retrieve the phone her older sister must have found on one of the rooftops. Kara peeled away the sticky note, laughing at the smug message.

_You’re welcome. -AD_

Alex was a genius, probably. She always knew what Kara was going to think and say. Her sister was far too good and accepting. Especially since Maggie had entered the picture. _Rao_. Alex must be having the best time of her life, despite all the shitty horror movies they watched.

Kara leaped onto her bed at full sped, delighted that the bed didn’t so much as break under her. Even if she was sore, it felt great to unleash her full capacity now that it was much lower. She turned over, scrolling through several messages from Winn when her heart nearly stopped.

Missed call from Lena Luthor.

_Oh no._

Not just one, but seventeen in total missed calls. The text messages on top of that- from Lena- were astronomical. Kara grunted, attempting to shift the weight from her gimp arm and onto her most effective one. She listened to all of Lena’s voicemails one by one.

Kara made it about ten seconds into the first sound clip before she burst into tears.

_

There were copious clips of Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor up and out of National City. She had watched them all, wondering where her night with Kara had gone wrong. Her friend hadn’t replied to any of her messages, calls, or any other form of media she’d used to try and reach out to her friend. The bitterness she currently felt toward life was reflected in her public image. Various media outlets were curious about her night with Supergirl, and the cast she now wore on her right arm. The speculation of the public had ranged from ideas such as her and Supergirl being romantically involved, or Supergirl having injured the CEO.

Lena had confirmed nor denied either claim. And, apparently, Supergirl hadn’t either. The last she’d been seen was during her and Lena’s brief departure from the National City. She knew this because she’d kept an eye out for her caped friend. Lena had concluded that agent Danvers was somehow responsible for the detainment of the hero, which she was growing increasingly tempted to ask about.

Lena sat in silence. Her drunken and tearful night was behind her, though Kara had left an ache no amount of work could fill. She tapped her trimmed fingernails against her laptop, jumping several feet when she heard Kara’s ringtone for the first time in weeks. The wide-eyed CEO listened as the first few lines of the song blared through throughout her office.

_hey I just met you_  
_and this is crazy_  
_but here’s my number_  
_so call me maybe_

Kara had, of course, chosen her own ringtone. Not that Lena minded. She snatched her phone up, fumbling with the call button and lifting a shaking hand to her ear.

“Kara?” She tried to ask coolly, a wave of shame pulsing over her as she remembered the voicemails she’d left.

“LENA!” Kara shrieked.

Lena held the phone away from her head, deducing that she’d probably now have minimal damage to her eardrums. Then, the CEO realized how darling Kara was to her. She could handle shrieking, for God’s sakes. She held the phone back to her ear.

“Kara!” Lena breathed back, her mouth twisting into a smile of relief. Despite herself, her eyes began prickling with the onset of happy tears.

_Get it together. You’re a strong woman._

“L-Lena! Did I scream? Oh, I know I screamed. I screamed really loud. My neighbors are gonna flip I- oh- I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I disappeared on you. Lena.” Kara paused to heave in a breath, Lena speculated the girl had been crying for quite some time.

She felt her stomach turn over. Oh no. Was Kara okay? Had something happened? Before she had a chance to ask, Kara was speaking again rapid fire.

“IamsosorryLenaIdontevenknowwheretobegintheresomethingihavetotellyouimherim-” Lena heard a crunch and stared down at the ended call. Had Kara simply… hung up? No. No. The girl might have passed out.

Lena frowned and stood, quickly gathering her paperwork into a neat pile on her desk. She hooked a few paper clips into place, turning and staring down at her phone.

_Don’t panic yet. I’m sure she’ll call back._

Lena dialed up Kara a handful of times, receiving no reply. The call went straight to voicemail. She wasn’t sure if Kara’s phone had died or what, but Lena still charged out of her office after a mere six minutes of waiting. Jess had heard the click of her boss’s heels, because she was standing with Lena’s coat at the ready. She thanked her assistant and abandoned the L-Corp building. She had just told her driver to take her to Kara’s home when her cellphone rang. She answered it without a second thought. Kara’s shrill- yet beautiful- voice rang through the car.

“I broke my phone!”

“You broke- I am so sorry to hear that… are you alright?”

“YEAH!”

“Okay. Kara? I’m sort of… coming over. Right now.”

The phone line went dead again, causing Lena to prompt the driver to speed up.

-

Kara stared down at the second broken phone she’d had in her hand tonight.

“Crap,” Kara whispered, setting the crushed payphone back into it's holster. “I’m sorry phone. I’m sorry National City.”

She didn’t have time to contact any authorities to inform anyone of her accidental vandalism. She’d just been forced to run two blocks to get to the phone, and she couldn’t remember being so exhausted in her life. Okay, yes, it was an exaggeration… but Kara Danvers wasn’t used to working for a lot of her stamina. She panted, racing back towards her apartment building. It took Kara about twelve minutes to get there, gasping through the uncomfortable metallic taste in her mouth. It was a wonder her stupid glasses even managed the balance on her face. Her already damaged arm ached even more now that it had jostled back and force in it’s sling. Kara staggered up the stairway, bursting into the hallway connected to her room. If she’d still had her powers, she’d have had time to react to the sudden appearance of a woman in front of her.

“No, no, no oof-” Kara screeched, her body nearly colliding with the floor when an arm caught her. The pale arm grasped her, helping steady the exhausted Kryptonian. Kara grabbed her glasses as though they were a lifeline, gasping as she saw just who had saved her from impact with the floor.

“Lena!”

-

“Kara! Your arm!” Lena exclaimed, her amused smile fading as she noticed the sling.

“Your arm...” Kara replied, seeming unnaturally upset at the sight.

Lena felt self-conscious. Even if Kara was also injured, it was always hard for a Luthor to be perceived as weak. After it was clear Kara wasn’t having any trouble standing, Lena stepped back just slightly. To show she was well in body, besides the unfortunate accident.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Lena dismissed, holding the cast that protected her hand behind her back.

She felt lucky she’d elected to wear long sleeves, as it would hide the fading bruises from any wandering eyes. She didn’t blame Supergirl for what had happened. Despite Lena having one grossly underdeveloped sense of trust, she couldn’t help but believe Supergirl had underestimated her own strength.

“It’s not… nothing! You’re hurt!” Kara Danvers exclaimed, throwing her body forward to embrace Lena.

Lena froze, she was both pleased and surprised by the sudden contact. She held Kara tight. They both held each other with all of their might.

“Oh, Lena. I am so sorry I was gone I-”

“Kara! Don’t worry about me!” Lena sprang in, leaning out of Kara’s hold just slightly. “What happened to you? Are you alright? Your arm is hurt!”

“Are you alright? Your arm is hurt, Lena!”

“Kara!

"Lena!”

“Kara!”

“L-Lena…” Kara whispered, apparently having just noticed how close their bodies were. The blonde girl’s worry quickly melted into a peculiar smile. She felt Kara take a sharp breath against her. Lena was too nervous to move, too nervous to breathe. Kara, who usually seemed to sense this kind of shift, clearly didn’t notice. The taller woman’s gentle hands pressed against Lena’s waist. She seemed to stop and think, moving her hand down half a second before settling on a friendly pat.

“We need to t-talk, Lena.”

“Does it involve words?”

Kara laughed oddly, as she had so many times around Lena. The reporter was clearly confused by the out of place innuendo. As was Lena herself.

“Uh, yes?”

“Good. I was so worried. Kara… where have you been? Did something happen after our dinner?”

Kara swallowed suddenly, her face forlorn. Lena instantly regretted asking.

“Come inside. Please?”

-

_Love. Clark said I need to love Lena. And love her I will… in the ways of this world. I’m not fully sure what that means yet, but I’ll find out for her. I choose Earth. I choose Lena Luthor._

_I wish I could hug Lena that tightly every day of our lives._

-

The man of steel was finally cleared for entrance. The guards waved him in, as though they had the ability to prevent him from entering. No matter, he gave them a benevolent smile. They raised their eyebrows at Clark Kent’s bright attitude. Evidently, they didn’t see a lot of smiles around these parts. The man braced himself as he entered the cell, moving to stand in front of his restrained nemesis.

_Lex Luthor._

Clark hadn’t seen him since the man’s trial. A wary breath slipped out of the handsome man’s lips before he spoke.

“Lex. You’re looking well.”

“Clark.” Lex did not look at his visitor. “Your wit is unprecedented.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Clark tilted his head, intently observing the sight of the prisoner before him.

“We need to talk.”

-

Winn tapped away at the controller of his gaming system, slurping away at a generous slurpy he’d picked up from 7/11. It was one of the only free nights he had to himself between Catco, Kara, and the business with Guardian.

“Kachow.” Winn spoke reverently, plowing his red racing vehicle through the streets of Grand Theft Auto Five.

For the sake of his heroic friends, he avoided hitting any pixelated pedestrians. Mostly. Okay, okay, as long as they weren’t in his way. Winn leaned back against his cushioned coats, throwing his feet up on the table before him. Winn was halfway to a drop-zone when his screen flickered. He paused the game. Just as the settings menu pulled up, electricity began pouring from the technology.

“No way.” Winn gasped, leaning up to inspect his electronics.

_Those are are state of the art! It wasn't possible for them to-  
_

“Hello there, mini-man. Or should I say, 'kachow?'”

Winn dropped his controller, falling against his collection of gaming screens in his shock. He reached for his nearly fallen beverage, gasping as the red liquid sparked unnaturally. His face fell, disappointed his first instinct had been to protect his calories.

“Where’s Supergirl?” Livewire grinned out, her wrists extending and popping with electricity.

-

They entered Kara’s apartment with their shoulders brushing one another’s. Lena Luthor took in the sight of Kara’s comfortable abode. She adored the lights, colors, and odd furniture choices of her friend’s taste.

Kara led her to the couch, using her good hand to hold Lena’s free hand as they went. Kara grabbed a small item on the way, but Lena didn’t stop to see what it was. She calmly watched the breathtaking blonde recline her head against the couch cushiona. The way she was looking at Lena took Lena’s breath away.

It was Kara who broke the silence after a long desired round of staring.

“I can’t feel sometimes.” Kara said abruptly.

Lena’s devout manner did not waver, her piercing features merely slackened. She nodded at Kara, encouraging her to continue the confession she was leading up to. Lena’s encouragement seemed to egg Kara on. Kara turned her eyes down momentarily, taking a deep breath and removing her eyewear.

“When I’m… when I’m hugging someone else. Or even when I’m getting hurt… it all seems to lack real cogent feeling. I can’t feel it. It’s almost like it’s not real, sometimes.” Kara swallowed, setting her glasses down on the table. “It hurts not to feel. It makes this ache inside of me. Sometimes I’m worried I’ll never be… complete. That there are parts of me that can never be satisfied.” Kara started to susurrate, tears threatening to spill over.

Lena stared at Kara, a wonted inkling began tugging in the back of the CEO’s mind.

“I’m sorry. I’m not making any sense.” Kara wiped at her eyes.

“No, no. Please keep going. I won’t pretend I know what this feels like… but I’m here to listen. I’ll help in any way I possibly can.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara’s face grew a little less somber.

She straightened her shoulders, bracing herself for more speaking.

“I didn’t mean to get emotional, uh, really I just,” Kara hesitated. “I don’t feel like that around you. It’s all so… potent. All of you.”

Kara pressed a palm against Lena’s shoulder, swiping her thumb over the smooth fabric of her coat.

“Take this off?”

Lena’s face would have gone scarlet had she not been a Luthor. The CEO coughed in agreement, sitting up while she pulled the garment off. It was difficult, considering the cast on her arm and the shaking that was starting to make movement a considerable issue. Kara took the coat from Lena, folding it expertly and with the use of only one hand.

“Impressive.” Lena admitted.

Kara’s sad eyes twinkled, but she must have chosen not to further acknowledge it. She held out her good hand to stroke the soft skin of Lena’s arm. Lena guessed the feelings Kara described were akin to some kind of depersonalizations disorder. She made a mental reminder to hunt down Alex and find out if her sister was getting any help.

“Everything about you seems to make me, I guess, hyper aware? Even one little touch and I… I know you’re real. It's so potent. You're so... mesmerizing, I think. You know?”

“Not necessarily… but I am flattered nonetheless.” Lena replied, wondering if what Kara was saying had a deeper meaning.

She didn’t get too long to ponder this stray idea, as Kara was speaking once again.

“What are you wearing around your neck?” She asked stiffly.

Lena faltered, that having been the last thing she would have expected the reporter to notice. She suppressed a sigh, almost choosing to lie before she finally spoke up.

“I strung together some seashells and… sea glass. Do you like them? I know it’s a little… much but they were gifts from Supergirl. She gave them to me… on, well, I guess during a brief getaway.” Lena explained, attempting to keep her cool despite Kara’s change in tone.

“She kidnapped you.” Kara said, her head cocked in confusion while she watched Lena.

“None sense, she saved my life.”

“You broke your hand punching her in the face.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“I did not!”

“Lena…. did too.”

“We all have our off days and-” Lena started to joke, her green eyes suddenly bulging. “Kara... I haven’t spoken a single word to the press. How could you possibly know that? Did Alex-”

“Alex visited you, right? You defended Supergirl?” Kara asked, not letting Lena finish her question.

Lena took Kara’s choice not to answer about Alex telling her as confirmation.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are defending her? I heard about what happened. I know how she treated you… like an object. So why?” Kara mused, her eyes sliding cautiously over Lena’s necklace.

Kara looked splendid in this lighting. It was softer than the orange hue of the restaurant they’d dined at. No, this was more homey and natural. Lena had never known a loving home, no, not as a Luthor. An adopted Luthor, no less. Lena felt vaguely guilty for being so easy on Supergirl while she was face to face with Kara. Supergirl had been unhealthily fixated on Lena’s wellbeing, while Kara seemed to be speaking and looking at her with all of the love on the planet... not obsession. Lena felt her heart thaw in her chest while she stared in Kara’s big warm eyes. She wanted to pour herself into Kara, to be swept up by all of the giddy promise the girl had to offer.She couldn’t place it, but there was something different about Kara. She normally glowed in a way that felt unearthly to Lena, but now Kara seemed encompassed with an extraordinarly raw version of herself. Kara was sweating, which must have been akin to when she’d ran into Lena.

Kara seemed organic. When Lena focused she could just make out a sweet and muggy scent clinging to Kara’s moist skin.

 _I want_ you. _  
_

Lena’s heart was once again pounding, in a way it hadn't in the time she’d spent apart from Kara. She took her time responding, allowing herself one last glance at the other woman’s plush mouth before speaking.

“Some people are just bad. Supergirl isn’t.” Lena choked out, finally pulling herself free of her lewd fantasies. “She made a mistake… but we all do. I know I have. Everyone makes mistakes… human or not.”

Lena chuckled. Kara’s hand moved to hold Lena’s free hand. Lena sighed happily, watching the girl intertwine their good fingers. God, Kara must be nervous. Her hands were all but drenched in perspiration.

“But I’ll be honest… I can’t imagine you making any mistakes Kara Danvers.”

At these words, Kara slowly- but not unkindly- unlinked their grasp. She then reached for whatever she’d grabbed earlier- Lena now realized a sharpie- and uncapped it. The cap slipped out of Kara’s moist hands. Kara ignored it, letting it clatter to the floor. How bizarre. Kara was apparently a sweaty person. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely different. Lena was sure she’d have noticed… what had changed since she’d last seen Kara nervous? These thoughts were swallowed up as Lena gazed at the beautiful young lady. She might have paid attention to what Kara was drawing on her cast, had the reporter not been so eerily beautiful.

“Lena,” She started, her voice softer than Lena had ever heard it. Kara dropped the pen, using her only useful hand to caress Lena’s soft skin. Kara flicked her eyes down at Lena’s cast, reminding the CEO to inspect her work.

Lena looked down to find the ’S’ inscribed, surrounded by it’s signature diamond and some tasteful lettering.

_I’m Supergirl._

“I'm not Kara Danvers. Call me Kara Zor-El, won't you?”

The world seemed to shatter around Lena.

No. It wasn’t possible.

 _Oh, yes it is. Duh. No. What?_ Kara is _Supergirl?_ Kara is _Supergirl. What?_

Bit by bit, the meaning of Kara’s words began fitting into place.

“You-” Lena stammered. She let Kara caress her face once again.

“Me.” Kara Zor-El agreed, silencing Lena with a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now I'm really starting to think Kara might have a little crush. Lol, cheers!


	4. kolir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fourth chapter means 'touch'. This chapter is the reason why the rating of the story was changed to explicit. If that isn't your cup of tea, no shame in skipping it over! Happy reading!

Lena was kissing her back. Kara was vaguely surprised but the development, a light gasp escaped the Kryptonian's smooth lips. She felt Lena shudder. It wasn’t awkward, clumsy, or disappointing like a handful of kisses Kara had suffered through in her lifetime. The taste of Lena’s mouth struck Kara to the very core. Somewhere beyond her very mind, worry, and even warped genetics Kara felt a blistering and soul-numbing heat. _Of_ _course_ , she'd tasted desire, that went without saying! But none of her past relationships could hold a coin to the powerful impact Lena had on her.

Neither of them broke the kiss, both being insistent upon capturing the other’s lips. Kara’s blissfully human body _felt_ every second of it. She marveled at the newfound sensations spreading throughout her aching body. The movement of her body pressing against Lena hurt, but not in a way that was unpleasant.

_This is no fabrication. I’m making out with Lena Luthor. CEO of L-Corp. Lex's sister. Also, the woman I want to be my mate. Who I kidnapped. Yikes.  
_

Lena’s soft hand secured Kara’s lower thigh. A pulse throbbed through Kara’s lower body, heat instantly accompanying the sensation of the contact. The unnaturally weak Kryptonian pulled away to catch her breath, having little time to recover before Lena’s hungry mouth claimed hers. Kara opened her eyes, caught off guard by Lena’s abnormally brash behavior. Her eyes shone as she watched Lena’s lashes flutter. The tantalizing taste of Lena’s lips pulled Kara back under, prompting her to squeeze her eyelids shut. The Kryptonian quivered against the human being, parting her lips to further to the practiced movement of Lena’s lips. Kara knew it was her instincts, mostly. But she wanted Lena to devour her.

_Uh, weird. I hope I don't mean literally cause that-_

Kara squirmed forward, desperately seeking out more than the chaste touches Lena was providing. The Luthor seemed more than gifted at this sort of encounter. The brunette grinned against Kara’s eager mouth, arching against her blonde hostess. She reciprocated Lena’s friction enthusiastically; it took no time for Kara to realize her sling was an obstacle. Lena dipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth, the new sensation electrifying both of them. A wave of heat rolled through Kara; she quickly attempted to detangle the mangled arm from the sleek fabric. It hurt, but the Kryptonian finally managed to free her arm from the handiwork her cousin had done.

“Kara your hand-” Kara cut her off, digging the blunt of her teeth into Lena’s soft lower lip. Lena whimpered out her esteem.

Kara only allowed herself a few scarce seconds to pull her mouth from Lena’s, her hurried words running together.

“Jus’ careful not to jostle it.”

“Of course.” Lena gasped against the other woman, one of Kara’s hands having made a grab for her lower back.

“You’re so hot…” Kara managed out, panting as she leaned closer to rest her forehead against Lena’s. “…fuck.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lena gasped again. It was still a sensual sound, but that wasn't what had caught the CEO off guard. It was unheard of for Kara to use lewd language.

“What’d you say?” Lena goaded, not trying to hide her morbid fascination with Kara's choice of abnormally colorful words.

Kara lowered her gaze, not answering as she watched Lena’s jaw work. Even flooded with desire, she couldn’t help how bashful the Luthor made her. Lena leaned over Kara, careful of the woman’s arm as she hovered. She took her time to press her lips over Kara’s perspiring neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning into the warm sensation.

“Lena. Lena, please?” Kara begged, unsure herself what she was asking for.

“Hang onto me.” Lena advised. Kara hesitated, a question forming on her lips.

“Can we... y'know?”

“Yes. Yes we can.”

Kara began digging her good hand into the brunette’s waist, her groin intentionally brushing up against Lena’s hips. She heard Lena whine with want, grinning as she peered at her ‘friend’ curiously.

"You're going to carry me?" Kara chuckled, her voice unusually low.

Lena pursed her lips as she would looking over a particularly difficult piece of work. She then flashed a smile, wrapping her good arm around the shaking blonde. She picked Kara up, using one arm and the support of her body to remove Kara from the couch.

“Oh, wow. Okay. I like this. Wow. You’re strong.”

“I work out. Besides, you’re only a little heavier than you look. Still light as a feather.” Lena claimed reverently, beginning the short trek Kara’s bed.

Normally, Kara would have been concerned with Lena’s opinions of her room. She would have asked if Lena liked the color scheme, the walls, the decorations, and her rack of clothes. The two of them had no such time to pour over such pleasantries, both their bodies were far too wracked with need. It wasn’t long before Lena had successfully tugged the dead weight- that being Kara- to the large queen-sized bed. A sensual smile slid across Kara’s face as she met Lena’s hungry eyes. And just like that, the two of them were kissing once again in the center of the mattress. Kara moaned out her appreciation, using her good hand to feel over the soft curves of Lena’s body. It felt abhorrently blissful to be able to touch someone using real force.

_I don’t have to hold back. I won't break her if I'm like this.  
_

Kara hooked her legs around Lena’s waist, her breath hitching when she heard the other woman cried out softly. She swallowed Lena’s sweet sound down, kissing her friend open-mouthed. Lena tasted even better than she smelled. It was something so raw, so sharp, and so… so Lena. The desire of the Kryptonian multiplied as the women explored each other’s lips, her arousal spiking when Lena began pushing up her shirt. Kara halted their kiss just long enough for the shirt to slip over her head.

She heard a noise escape Lena’s throat that was troubling to Kara. She froze, her body stunned into self-consciousness.

_I didn't do anything sexy, why did she make that sound?_

“Do I look… look alright?” Kara half guessed, worried her appearance wasn't suitable for her desired mate.

“Do you look alright?” Lena repeated incredulously, her green eyes growing sharp with mirth. It didn’t last, as lust soon surfaced as she observed the woman’s naked form.

“Kara… you look like a young Goddess.” With some difficulty, Lena began removing her own clothes. She noticed the question on Kara's face, answering it before Kara knew it was there. “A gorgeous one, at that. You’re completely jacked… I've never made out with a body-builder before.”

Kara paid the compliments no attention, her sightline preoccupied with the gorgeous body Lena Luthor inhabited. She was rather thin, but her build was so wonderfully human. Not to say she wasn’t perfect, but her muscles didn't bulge abnormally from her skin.

_Mine do. Maybe it scared her._

Kara was tight everywhere, leading some to think she looked more masculine than desirable. There was no room for misconceptions about Lena's testosterone levels. Kara half envied her, her eyes raking over the woman above her.

_Lena Luthor is half naked. On me. Golly._

“Won’t you tell me what you like, honey?” Lena breathed, leaning in to hold her soft mouth to Kara’s ear.

Kara stared up, far too rapt with Lena’s form to pay her words much mind.

"...Kara?"

Lena shook her shoulders gently, helping the phase wash over Kara. It ended with a gentle laugh on the girl’s part.

“What? Hm, Lee?”

“Lee?”

“Lee-na.” Kara almost managed to beam, her face too influenced by lust to be quite there.

“Very cute.” Lena relented, running the flat of her hand up Kara’s thigh.

Kara bucked up against her hand, sighing when she was unable to retain any satisfying friction.

“I-I’m cute.” Kara tried to phrase it like a question, far too caught up in Lena's body to clearly think it through.

“Yes, yes you are… but baby,” Lena opened her mouth, flashing her teeth before dragging them along the crook of the Kryptonian’s neck. “If you want to fuck, I’ve got to know what gets you there.”

“O-oh…” Kara swallowed, her mouth watering and she stared up at the powerful woman. The influence Lena had expanded beyond business. In every area of life, it seemed as if the CEO could swarf Kara. Especially now that Kara was without any powers.

“How does this… how does it...”

“How does it…?”

After a few chaste seconds, Lena drew her own conclusions about what Kara meant.

“How does it work? Are you trying to ask how two women have sex?”

Kara noticed Lena swallow down a laugh. Her face flushed harder, if that were even possible.

“Mhm.”

“Well, princess,” Lena started, her face glowing even in her state of need. “I’m going to take you. Over and over, until you can't think of anyone else but me for days. Mm… Kara... you’re not leaving this bed until you’ve screamed my name a good ten times over.”

Lena seemed to be half kidding, as though she unable to talk 'dirty talk’ seriously. In contrast, Kara was impressed.

“Oh, wow. Yes. Yes. I want that… I don’t f-fully understand but please… show me?”

The salacious words had left Kara’s slit burning with want. By contrast, Lena was amused. The Kryptonian watched the CEO perched above her, Kara's clouded eyes meeting the hungry gaze of her 'friend’. Lena stretched out her good hand, propping herself up with an elbow. She dragged her fingertips over the cotton fabric covering Kara’s center.

“Ah, ah… L-Lena!”

“Mm? You alright?”

“Yes but,” Kara moistened her lips, the aroused husk of her voice pitched as she continued. “I’m… I don’t want you to b-be… grossed out. I’m Kryptonian and well I’m… I’m… wet.”

-

_Wet._

It was so colloquial.

Lena’s toes curled.

It took her five solids seconds to process what Kara told her. Even with her genius IQ, she was absolutely dumbfounded by Kara’s innocence.

Lena choked, half maddened by her own unseemly attractiveness to Kara’s innocence. It was odd, as Lena usually preferred a lover with skill as prowess as opposed to a newbie such as Kara. And yet, here Lena was practically overwrought with lust.

“Sweetie… sweetie humans do that too. It’s natural. It’s… your body’s natural lubricant. From what I can tell, you aren’t different from our us sexually.”

“Oh.” Kara squeaked, panting openly as she had no practice with hiding her desire.

She breathed out longingly, observing Kara’s divine form a bit longer. She relished the details. Her long dark hair spilled across Kara’s bare chest, taking a quick moment to kiss her handsome partner. It didn’t stop there. The Luthor took her time kissing Kara’s face, confusing but still pleasing her. She left soft pecks against her jaw, cheeks, and then up finally to greet the little scar on her forehead.

Lena crooked her fingers against the soaked fabric of Kara’s garment.

_Oh, she’s so slick._

“No second thoughts?”

“Lena,” Kara wheezed, her spine arching in desperation. “None. Please just… please. Keep going.”

Lena leered down at the desperate woman, though not unkindly. Kara’s shaking knees parted further, as if she hoped the broader access would encourage Lena. It did.

She didn’t remove Kara panties just yet, choosing instead to bend forward and press her open mouth down. She hummed her lips over Kara’s pulsing heat, using her good hand to halt the grinding movement of Kara’s hips. Kara whined indignantly, jerking her head back and moaning around the obscene words rolling off her lips. Lena caressed the hard edges of the alien’s body, her smooth palm working across the impossibly clear skin. If only she hadn’t broken her hand on this beautiful body, she would be able to touch her more. Irony, sort of? Kara’s head lolled to the side, as the foreign stimulation nearly drove her to her wits end.

“You okay there?” Lena hummed against her skin, her eyes dwelling in the sheer radiance of Kara Zor-El.

“More! Lena, more!” Kara exclaimed, crying out when Lena once again let her hand stray over her minimal clothing.

Lena finally obliged, her own core throbbing as she slipped the underwear down Kara’s tone legs. The woman whimpered, the cool air of her apartment hitting her bare groin was a sensation feeling. Lena knew it well. In contrast with the silly bright patterns, Lena’s own skivvies were a dark lace. The pair exchanged a brief and intense look.

When Kara nodded her trembling head, Lena nodded before pushing a steady finger into her eager folds.

“Lena,” Kara rasped, leaning her built frame forward in an effort to deepen the digit. “'feels so good.”

Lena had dreamt of this moment since the first second she’d laid eyes on Kara. Kara Danv- no, Kara Zor-El.

Lena pushed her index finger in deeper. Kara yelped, jerking her hips forward in hasty need. She pressed her finger inward, making sure to find the sweet spot that had Kara panting.

“I’m glad, angel.” Lena ducked her head, her tongue darting out for a taste.

“A-ah oh, Lena, Lena,” the small woman arched her back, sighing at the sudden loss of the CEO’s fingers.

Before she had a chance to complain, Lena’s tongue was once again making contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves. The CEO flicked her tongue over Kara’s clit expertly, almost instantly eliciting several screams from the receiver.

“Unh.” Lena murmured, unheard by Kara’s decidedly human-like hearing.

She continued, resisting the temptation to start rubbing herself off then and there. She’d never been so close sexually just from eating out a girl. Kara Zor-El was, in fact, full of surprises. Not being able to help herself, Lena slid her tongue into Kara. Both of Kara hands- yes, even the broken one- flew down to claim fistfuls of Lena’s dark locks. Lena tongue lapped greedily in the fragment juices Kara’s body had produced.

“Ow, ow-” Kara flinched, holding her broken hand by the wrist as she arched her hips up.

Lena craned her neck, looking for a sign that she shouldn’t continue. She gave no such signal, so Lena smirked and pushed her dripping jaw between Kara’s legs. In a burst of want, Lena tugged Kara’s legs over her shoulders. Once the limbs were secured around her neck, she proceeded pleasure the Zor-El.

“Lena, I’m-” Kara squeaked, her voice once again taking on a shrill tone.

She was cut off by her own round of moaning, gripping the sheets beside her with an iron grasp.

_No way. No way Kara’s already close to an orgasm._

But sure enough, the trembling of Kara form was brought to a halt under the flick of Lena’s tongue.

“Lena, please… I’m…”

Lena paid careful attention as to not to lose the extra spot she’d found, focusing her horny mind on making sure the waves of pleasure Kara was experiencing did not cease. Kara continued not to move, her mouth opening as closing until she hit her peak. When Kara’s climax hit, she screamed out for Lena and rut her hips forward. The woman soaked in her orgasm, her lips parting as she stared down at who she had to thank for such an amazing orgasm.

“You hardly lasted two minutes. That is absolutely charming you are-” Lena started teasing, her own need eclipsed by the hilarity she found in Kara’s talent.

Kara was upon Lena almost as though she had her super abilities once again, her mouth clamping over any remnants of Lena’s sentence. Kara’s undamaged hand worked over Lena’s body with startling quickness, as though she didn’t want to leave any fragment of the woman’s soft body untouched. Lena smiled into the kiss and Kara pulled back desperately, looking at her like she was the only precious commodity the world had to offer.

“Teach me. Teach me, what can I do?” Kara begged. “I want t-to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Please.”

“Excellent.” Lena wrapped her pale thighs around Kara’s waist, reaching for her good hand and guiding it between her legs.

Kara understood, being eager to help Lena feel the same way. Lena lowered her dripping body onto Kara’s shaking fingers, surprised that the nervous quaking brought her more pleasure. Lena leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder, moaning rather loudly. The blonde’s face had been beat red the entire time, but now Kara’s expression took on a whole other level of lobster-hue.

“Keep 'em still,” Lena ordered. “You beautiful creature.”

Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s hurriedly, translating some of her nervous energy into an impassioned kiss. Lena groaned into Kara’s mouth, lowering her head to leave a trial of kisses on the woman’s jaw. Lena lifted her hips, working them down again and hissing.

“Palm flatter. Good girl, there you go. Curl 'em. Mm… yes, yes, just like that.” Lena held her head against Kara’s sturdy shoulder, biting her lip to hold back any unsolicited whimpering.

It didn’t help. Kara seemed to be a natural, arching her fingers at just the right spot to bring stars into Lena’s vision. Lena’s noises made Kara whimper against her, leaving Lena to choose not to suppress them anymore.

Lena continued to ride Kara’s fingers, thoroughly shocked by how quickly she felt her climax approaching. She quickened her pace, digging her teeth into Kara’s shoulder as the first wave of bliss hit her.

Not hit her, but nearly her out cold. Lena’s vision went white. She quickly forgot the details of who she was, being brought down from cloud-9 when Kara kissed her.

“Lena, honey? Was that alright?”

Lena stared at Kara, her core clenching against Kara’s still knuckle deep digits. Lena shifted, coaxing Kara to draw the hand out. She sighed at the loss, still collecting the pieces of reality around her. She spent a good few seconds staring at Kara, shocked at the intensity of her peak. Kara looked worried, so Lena broke out in a laugh and kissed her quickly.

“Honey?” Lena teased, having liked Kara’s use of the pet name.

“O-oh, sorry… I just thought… cause you called me lots of nice things- which I liked a lot by the way- that- uh, what was I saying? Right! Honey! Um, I’m a big fan of honey. Did you know that according to all known laws of aviati-” Kara cut herself off with a throaty moan, Lena’s fingers once again buried inside her.

“T-thanks.” Kara managed, genuinely thankful Lena hadn’t allowed her to start citing the Bee Movie script.

“Don’t mention it, 'honey’.” Lena expertly pumped her fingers against Kara’s sweet spot, using the cast on her hand to hold the woman in place to counteract the squirming.

Without the amount Kara moved, it was beyond difficult to finger her. Good thing Lena was an expert. She adjusted to the movement quickly, smiling at the roll of Kara’s hips as she started a whole new round of shouting. Appreciative, of course. Kara gasped for breath, a string 'fuck’ or 'please’ leaving her mouth. Lena thrust her wrist forward expertly, soaking up every breathtaking word Kara was speaking.

This orgasm was different. It ripped through Kara’s body, shocking her into a choked silence. Lena didn’t cease her movements until Kara started to sit up, clearly having finished riding

“Oh, Rao. I t-think.” Kara licked her lips, pressing her blonde head into Lena’s naked chest. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Lena laughed delightedly. A look of horror soon followed, her jaw dropping open.

“Please tell me you’re joking, Kara-”

-

“Alright, boy,” Livewire continued, stalking around Winn’s shaking frame. “I’m not going to ask you again. Where is Supergirl?!”

Winn groaned, his exasperation getting the better of him. He’d spent about ten hours around 'crazy sapphy ex radio lightning chick’ and it wasn’t getting any better.

“Like I said,” Winn said finally. “She disappeared. Nobody knows where she is!”

This wasn’t the case. Winn had ample knowledge of the goings on at the DEO. He knew Supergirl had likely been freed. After Clark’s bleeding heart testimony, he figured it was impossible for J'onn to see all the good in Kara.

“Liar!” The shock blonde woman screamed, nearly rewarding Winn with another round of electricity.

She raised her hands, soon distracted by the presence of an armored man just behind her.

_Guardian! James!_

Winn choked out his thanks, sighing and leaning into the strong arms lifting him from his chair. Livewire screamed in outrage behind the pair. Guardian fled back through the window he’d came, this time holding the techie in his arms. James Olsen tore away his helmet once he’d ran Winn’s fried body away from the recent escapee.

“James…”

“Hey, hey,” James demanded. “How you feelin’? You’re alright? Aren’t you?”

Winn drooled, the residual pain of his frying made him rather slow. The taller man sighed, a gloved hand swiping Winn’s cheek.

"I’m… I’m pikachu.” Winn breathed, a terse laugh making a weak attempt to make itself heard.

“Come on, Winn. Let’s get you out of here. Something’s going down at the DEO; take it easy.”

Winn agreed, his head resting against James’s armored shoulder. Things were rough when Supergirl wasn’t there to save the day.

_Poor Kara. She’s probably miserable right now._

-

Kara had never been happier in her entire life.

Oh, and she wasn’t pregnant. Thank Rao, it’d definitely have been a mood killer.

_Not that I would mind having Lena’s children. My body simply isn’t equipped for it. What a shame, we'd have lovely babies.  
_

Kara and Lena lounged in a pool of moisture, both women thoroughly exhausted with their rather ambitious sexual undertaking. They’d gone again about seven times after, having nearly endless stamina in their desire for each other.

Lena was smoking beside her.

“I haven’t had sex like that in my entire life.”

“Me neither.” Kara murmured.

She didn’t point out this was the first time she’d ever partaken in such intimacy. She, the girl of steel, was too embarrassed.

“Mm… I’m almost disappointed. I doubt I’ll be able to top that.”

“We can… um… try again?” Kara suggested shyly, poking Lena’s soft skin.

Lena’s eyes lit up at Kara’s words, her brows both arching.

“It’s a date… I’ll have Jess make a note. Or several.” Lena pressed her swollen lips again Kara’s forehead.

Kara leaned into the touch, as if she hadn’t had her fill of Lena Luthor. Literally and figuratively.

“Lena?”

“Mm?”

“Have you… ever?” Kara didn’t have to say it but the question hung in the air.

_Have you ever had sex?_

Kara knew the question was silly. Unwarranted, even. It didn’t matter because apparently, the young woman was insecure enough to ask. Kara mentally began scolding herself for being so insecure. Lena curled further against Kara, coughing softly as she took another drag. Kara watched Lena stretch up, shuffling once again with the edge of the bed. In no time Lena was beside her once again.

“I have been with other women, if that’s what you’re asking. Why? I wasn’t good enough?” Lena teased, the trimmed edge of her nails raking through Kara’s sensitive scalp. She’d snuffed out her previous cigarette, leaving her hand free to touch the pretty girl.

Kara gulped, smiling shyly up towards the other woman.

“Just curious. Anyone I know…?” Kara murmured, watching Lena abandon Kara’s side briefly.

Lena whirled on Kara, extending her another lit cigarette.

“Need something to take the edge off, Kara? You’re asking some awfully strange questions.”

“Ah! I-” She gawked at the cigarette, scandalized by the mere idea of smoking. “No t-thanks. Alex will kill me.”

Lena took it for herself, leaning against the headboard while she gazed down at the other woman.

“Lex would’ve killed me if he’d seen me smoking as well. But now he’s trying to kill me anyway… so…” Lena bit her lip at Kara, giving her a charming smile before indulging herself again.

“Do you always smoke?” Kara whispered.

Lena chuckled, clearly expecting a lecture.

“Only after sex.”

Kara’s face fell.

“Oh… so a lot?”

Lena threw her head back, laughing softly.

“You flatter me, Kara. But no… not a lot. Not since the venture explosion, anyway.” Lena lamented, crushing the cigarette’s burning end.

Kara was pensive. Despite herself, some of her Kryptonian mating instincts were creeping into the forefront of her consciousness.

“…Roulette?” Kara guessed.

“You’re jealous, yes or no?”

“Yes. A little”

Lena grinned.

“I’ve never had anyone be jealous over me. Not that it’s a good thing… but I’m slightly flattered.”

Kara’s face was twitching oddly, a hardened look appeared on her face. Lena sensed the change and expertly diverged the conversation.

“I never liked Roulette… that evil fucking lesbian.”

Kara gasped, shocked out of her funk by Lena’s strange display of frustration.

“That’s… that’s mean!” Kara exclaimed, propping up her naked body and watching the other woman with unbridled curiosity.

“You really think that?” Kara added, prodding Lena’s hip.

“Mm… we played seven minutes in heaven once back in boarding school. Just a teen thing, you know. I told her not to go below the neck so… she took my bra and never gave it back. We’d only kissed and she just… unclasped my bra and ran. I’ve hated her ever since.”

“Uh, oh.”

“Right? I said the same thing.”

Kara marveled at the ceiling, afflicted by her change in mindset. How had Lena known just what to say to snap Kara out of it? Kara turned her head, listening to Lena’s next words with a smile.

“I’m sorry about those dreadful voicemails I left you. Quite embarrassing.”

“Oh, Lena… don’t be sorry. But those did make me cry my eyes out. Just a little."

"Your eyes out, hm?” Lena eyes lit mischievously.

She leaned in toward Kara, her fingers tickling over Kara’s eyelids with a feather light touch. Kara squealed, using attempted force to pull Lena away. The two of them wrestled against one another, giggling as though they weren’t the powerful women they were.

“I’ve never been tickled.” Kara gasped through her delighted laughter, using considerable effort to pull Lena’s naked body flush against her own. “Not since Krypton.”

Lena puffed a breath of warm air in Kara’s face, making Kara giggle further. The two of them smiled at each other, interrupted by a sudden question from Lena.

“Are you sure you’re really Supergirl?”

There was no humor in Lena’s tone. Kara was confused by Lena’s lack of usual enthusiasm.

“What…?”

“You’re Supergirl?”

“I am!”

Lena tapped the hickeys littering Kara’s neck with her sticky index finger.

“Explain this and the scratch marks.”

“I lost my powers!”

“Ah, sure.”

“Lena,” Kara whined, sitting up to better address the other woman. “I am Supergirl!”

“Mm, okay. And I’m Morgana Pendragon.”

“What? Who?”

“Some hot television character.”

“Uh, okay. I really am Supergirl, though. How do you want me to prove it to you?”

Lena just shook her head, clearly unconvinced by Kara’s pouting. Kara sighed and thought hard, an idea forming in her mind.

“Khap sem surahth dhaikh rrip, zrhueiao.”

_I want to kiss you, lovely._

Lena’s smile went from smug to relieved.

“You are her. You just said something about kissing me… right? You said something like that back on the island, hm?”

“You… you remembered.” Kara felt as though she could cry, flattered by Lena’s sharp memory.

“Of course I did.” Lena paused, then narrowed her eyes. “You ate burnt fish in front of me. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen... literally... in my life. Ever.”

“I also… kidnapped you.”

“Don’t care. We can talk about that later.” Lena nudged Kara’s side. “Supergirl.”

Lena’s humor melted into wonder.

“Shit, well, I just fucked the hell out of the girl of steel. One handed and all… nice.” Lena laughed airily.

Kara blushed at Lena’s language, gently rubbing her forehead into the other woman’s shoulder.

Lena raised the smoldering cigarette to her lips, taking another- what Kara obscenely- long drag from the substance. She turned her head, noticing Kara’s strange expression.

“So the business about you not being able to feel… it’s because of your superhuman abilities, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes.” Kara’s lip quivered, the contents of her confession rushing back to her. Lena shifted her body, reaching to stroke the back of her alien’s neck.

“Do you like this?” Lena asked.

“Mm… yes. So nice and… pleasant.” Kara leaned into the other woman’s touched, more sweet words lodged in her throat.

“I mean being able to feel like a human.” Lena sighed through a laugh, continuing to pet Kara’s soft nape.

“I didn’t before when this happened

"You were a virgin, weren’t you?”

“Y-yeah. I was... that.” Kara admitted weakly, holding her good hand up in admittance.

Lena’s face twitched oddly.

“I wish I’d done something to make it more special.” She said finally.

“Wha-!? No! Lena… trust me. You outdid yourself. This is easily the best night of my life. Even without powers, seriously!”

“I outdid myself?” Lena laughed out, infected with Kara’s enthusiasm.

“Mhm!” Kara assured her, cupping the woman’s face with her good hand. “Now stop smoking in my apartment before I cry.”

-

The kidnapping all came to the surface. Alex Danvers was beyond shaken by the knowledge aliens were using humans as slaves. But hey, this is what she’d joined the DEO for. To prevent these sorts of things. Speaking of the DEO-

The DEO was in sheer uproar. The threat of alien life having a portal to earth was maddening.

Countless agents had been dispatched to pass through the portal and retrieve the hostages. Due to Supergirl’s absence, J'onn himself joined Alex and several squads of DEO members in the effort. They’d managed to prevent any humans from being trafficked. Even the Daxamite was saved from Roulette’s twisted actions, thanks to the sudden appearance of Winn. Who had apparently been captured by Livewire. So she was on the loose. But that, that was a can of worms for another day.

Alex and J'onn came to a halt in one of the many corridors of the DEO. And Alex? Alex was slightly pissed.

“That was ridiculous… we were almost too late. If we’d had Supergirl, things would have been a hell of a lot smoother.”

“Agreed. Alex, is there any chance you could speak with her about her emotional state? I’ll call in Superman go see what else we can find out about her condition.”

_Condition._

Alex set her jaw, tempted to snap at J'onn for the remark. It was just in the interest of defending Kara, but Alex realized she had no right. J'onn was the alien here, he got a free pass to judge Kara’s roots. But just barely.

“She has her phone so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Alex and J'onn shared a look.

It had been no easy feat to get Kara’s phone back from the top of a building. Ridiculous. Alex turned, intent on making a call to her younger sister. J'onn’s voice brought her to a halt.

“Come back, agent. I need to speak with you about a hunch of mine.”

“Go ahead.” Alex turned on her heel, quickly by J'onn’s side once more.

“I’ve been thinking back to that island. When we recovered Supergirl she was unconscious, yes?”

“Yeah. We were lucky she didn’t think to take Miss Luthor’s phone when Supergirl was having her 'mate-meltdown’. We would’ve never found either of them if she hadn’t dialed in to the police.” Alex paused, her mouth quirking. “Why do you ask? I take it you’re not having memory problems?”

“Not at all. Quite the opposite. After studying Supergirl’s body scans for anything foreign, there was no trace of any kryptonite radiation.”

“So?” Alex furrowed her brows, unsure what this new information meant. “Miss Luthor told us Supergirl randomly passed out. It was likely a side effect of her 'condition’, right?”

“Wrong. When I picked Supergirl up she was mumbling about kryptonite. I didn’t think anything of it at first, of course. I thought maybe she was having a nightmare…” J'onn heaved in a breath. “…so I read her mind. And she really believed she’d been exposed to kryptonite. In fact, there were images of it being used on her in her brain. False images, as though put there to subdue her.”

Alex wasn’t in the DEO for nothing. She put together the puzzle pieces, her eyes growing wide.

“So this means…?”

“Yes.”

_Shit._

“I’m going to call Kar- Supergirl right now.”

“Please do. And while you’re at it- make a call to L-Corp.”

“Yes sir. Right away.”

They began parting ways, only for Alex to turn on her heel once again.

“Where’s Mon-El?” Alex demanded, only now realizing he hadn’t been brought back to the DEO for questioning.

 _Hey, what can I say? He’s easy to forget._  
-

The pair made breakfast together, relying on each other to compensate for their useless hands. It was some of most fun Lena had had in her entire. Even more fun, however, was insisting that healthy add-ins replace Kara’s most indulgent ingredients. She couldn’t even count on both hands the amount of times she’d told Kara that 'three sticks of butter is not necessary’.

In the end they’d come together and made a tasty variety of breakfast foods. And, yes, Lena was positively delighted by the development. It was so damn… domestic. As a Luthor, it was something she never had. Lena ate every second of it up. Kara had insisted that the both of them wear pajamas to make the breakfast. Kara’s clothing was baggy on her, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. She felt honored Kara entrusted her with wearing the ugly, worn, and overall homely polka dot pajamas.

“I’ve got a pocket got a pocket! Full! Of! Sunshine!” Kara sang off-key as she slowly walked the food to the table, overjoyed but mindful of her powerless body. Lena laughed and laughed, perceiving the sight as unbelievably funny.

_I can make Kara scream the ears off her neighbors but I stop giggling at her dancing. Unbelievable.  
_

“I’ve got a Lee and I know that she’s all mine. Woah. Ooh woah.” After finishing setting the food down, Kara danced over to Lena and slid her arm around her waist. It was nice, as Lena wasn’t used to talking to girls she slept with after the sex was out of the way. It was a refreshing change.

“Lee?” Lena cocked an eyebrow, not even pretending she didn’t like the nickname.

Kara didn’t response to her small question. Instead, Kara leaned closer. Lena started to pucker her lips, laughing heartily when Kara continued to 'sing’.

“TAKE ME AWAY!” Kara squawked. “A secret cake! A secret cake! As sweet as cake!”

Lena was one thousand percent sure those weren’t the lyrics. However, she refrained from snuffing out the excitement of alien before her.

“A secret cake!” Lena harmonized, her voice happened to be impossibly worse than Kara's.

“A secret cake! A secret cake!” Kara continued to sing enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on her heels.

Lena grabbed the girl with her good hand, pulling her in for a kiss. When she finally tore their lips apart, Kara’s eyes were shining.

_With tears. Tears. My God, she’s crying!_

“Kara are you-”

“Lena I’m so happy!” Kara wailed, tears streaming down her face as she embraced the Luthor.

She continued to weep, but it didn’t last. She shed one last joyful tear and squeezed Lena tightly. Having human strength had it's perks, apparently.

“Ha. I’m a mess. Phew, let’s eat!”

_Shit, if I wasn’t gay before…_

-

The meal tasted even better than it looked. Kara had worked up an appetite. Between running to a pay phone, sleeping with Lena, and dancing…? She was tired. So tired.

“What happened after our dinner? That night before… everything. I don’t remember after we ate, would you mind telling me?” Lena asked all of it rather quickly, as if she was nervous to ask.

And honestly? It made sense for her to be nervous asking such a question. Kara hadn’t exactly been the best of hosts. In the end, it was her fault that both of their hands were broken. She took a brief sip of orange juice, hoping a pleasant taste in her mouth would counter-act negative conversation.

Kara sighed, straightening up and smiling softly. She took one last bite of her eggs before addressing the question.

“A lot. We went out for drinks…”

Lena nodded, seeming to remember the horrible hangover she’d gotten from the ordeal.

“…And the short version is something about my DNA makes me a little crazy about people I really like. Like, really… uh, unstable. Lex tried to have you killed so I… I…” Kara almost got emotional, saved by Lena’s quick conversation.

“So you killed those men?”

“You remember?” Kara eyes grew wide, horrified.

Lena crinkled up her nose, lost deep in thought.

“Alex mentioned it.” Lena admitted, shrugging her shoulders as though the men’s lives meant nothing.

Kara took another mouthful of eggs, trying not to frown and ruin the morning.

“Don’t ever grab me by the arm like that again, as long as you want to make this.” Lena nodded between the two of them. “A permanent arrangement.”

_Permanent. Good._

“I understand… why didn’t you hate me after I did it? No matter how much you defend me, I’m ultimately responsible for the broken bone.”

Lena released a breathe Kara hadn’t known she’d been holding.

“I made the choice to punch you. When you grabbed you didn’t break anything… and you weren’t yourself. I wouldn’t hate you even if it had been your direct decision. It’s easy for me to sympathize with abusers. Not that I’m saying you were, however, even if you were I’d likely let it slide.”

“Lena… that’s horrible.”

“That’s life.”

“Well… if nothing else… thank you for the sea shells and whatnot. I adore them.”

They both cracked smiles, their fondness for each other breaking through the tense atmosphere.

“Can I tell you something, Lena?”

“Of course. I’m here to listen to whatever you’d like to tell me, Kara.” Lena smiled over, her jaw tilting up curiously.

Kara felt better. She felt supported.

There weren’t many people in her life who treated her with the respect she wanted. Which, was part of where the problem she about to speak of came from.

“I have… I have so much hate in my heart,” Kara nearly choked, her voice wavering as she continued. “The longer it’s been since I killed those men I realize that. I’ve hurt people before in the heat of battle. It was only a matter of time until I exploded… and even though my instincts finally gave me that extra push…”

Lena chose not to interrupt, halting any headway she’d made on their breakfast to listen. The Kryptonian appreciated Lena’s undivided attention. In fact, she was flattered that someone would so much high regard.

“I’m terrified. My cousin had the same problem as I did with instincts, but I don’t think he knows about how I sometimes snap. How I’ve beat enemies in this… unadulterated rage. The outbursts I’ve had have even been towards people I really care for. It scares me. I feel like I could easily end up like my family… all corrupt and cruel. I’m afraid that I’m not ever going to be the hero I want to be. That I won’t be,” Kara gestured around with her hands. “the hero the Earth needs. That’s Superman… he’s essentially a human. It isn’t me. Hell, I wasn’t even born the same way as him… his birth was natural.”

Kara knew that Lena couldn’t fully understand the way in which her people conducted creating-children. No matter, the other woman looked at Kara with understanding.

_She really wants to know. She really cares._

“Nobody is perfect, Kara. It sounds like what you’re experiencing is- for lack of a better word- very human. You’re not any less of a hero because you get angry… Kara, you’ve saved countless lives. Mine included. You’re not a bad hero.”

Kara heaved in a breath, slightly relaxed by Lena’s kind words.

“Thank you, Lena. It means a lot.”

“Thank you too. For telling me that…. you’re such a ray of sunshine outwardly it must be hard to handle all those other feelings. I get it. You’re so used to acting one way, you struggle when it comes to another.”

A smile, akin to that of the one Kara had worn on the couch in L-Corp brightened her teary face.

“Yeah.”

“It’s heroic for you to admit that to me… it couldn’t have been easy. I’ll stand by you and do whatever I can to help you as long as you go through this. If it’s hurting you, I’d like to know so I can make help you as much as possible.”

Kara nodded, her lip trembling after Lena finished. She didn’t feel hopeless anymore. As of then, she felt blessed to have someone validating her feelings.

“You are the most genuine and kind person I’ve ever met. And, Kara, I can’t believe I’m saying this but your food is getting cold.”

Kara gawked down at her forgotten plate, sharing a warm smile with her breakfast buddy before she dug in.

-

Kara waited impatiently in the kitchen for Lena to finish showering. She wished she had her superpowers so she could-

_Nope. Nope! Nuh, uh! Bad Kara._

Before Kara had time to scold herself further, a knock resounded off the front of the door. Kara completely forgot there was a hot woman showering in her bathroom. Ever the optimist, she rushed for the front door.

_It could be Alex!_

Kara opened up without checking through the peep-hole, her face alight at the hope of seeing her sister.

Mon-El traipsed through Kara’s door. Kara choked, a mix of rage and confusion striking her dumb.

“That excited to see me?” He asked, not seeming to be joking at all.

Kara was sure that he wasn’t.

“Mon-El you need to leave. You don’t just walk into people’s homes without an invitation and-”

“I almost died today!” Mon-El argued, his eyes narrowing at Kara’s show of irritation.

Apparently, he seemed to change his mind about how to approach things. Temporary.

“Which would have been okay! It would have been okay because… well, Kara, I-”

“No, no. No! I do not have time for this, Mon-El. You need to go back to the DEO and let them know you’re alright! This is inappropriate and it-”

“I want to be a superhero! Kara cut it out. Loosen up, hm? Let’s go sit down-”

A wave of protectiveness washed over Kara. The sheer idea of Mon-El bumping into Lena infuriated her. She mistook this for regular anger, so she didn’t suppressing her mating instincts.

“GET OUT!” Kara shoved him with both hands, managing to have him thrown several feet from her.

The Daxamite was on his feet in an instant, having barely brushed the floor due to his super abilities.

He was surprised by Kara’s harsh tone, as he was used to being mothered by her. He responded by shouting, his hands waving as he attempted to make himself heard.

“No! I will not 'get out’! You listen to me I’m telling you how I feel and Kara, I-”

“What’s going on?” Lena appeared in the hallway, smiling at the two of them despite the uncomfortable confusion.

“Kara and I are having a talk. I’d appreciate if you get the h-”

Before Kara had the chance to lash out again, Mon-El’s face suddenly seemed crippled with horror.

“Lead. The lead it’s-” He cried out, stumbling away from the couch in front of him.

A look followed his terror that was impossible to read. He shouted something in his foreign tongue, making a break for the still open door.

_That was weird. Is he just doing this to manipulate me?_

It was silent briefly, then Lena got Kara’s attention.

“If you need to go get him I understand.” She said, her voice honest as she stepped towards Kara.

Lena is so good. She looks so… concerned. Even though she probably knows he likes me.

Kara hesitated. On any normal day, she would have chased after Mon-El to ensure he didn’t cause himself harm. But this was no normal day… she’d slept with Lena Luthor, after all. She made her decision.

“No. I am tired of it. Of him, I mean.”

Lena nodded, her eyes falling to the remains of a cellphone on the floor. She bent down, picking up the pieces in one fell swoop. Kara squinted to better see exactly what Lena was reaching for.

_Wait, what?_

“Kara… what is this? You broke your phone? I thought you lost your powers.” The Luthor watched Kara, her green eyes brimming with concern.

Kara’s Kryptonian blood turned to ice.

It all came rushing back to her.

_I broke the phone at the phone booth, too. Didn’t I? I was so caught up in thinking about Lena I didn’t even notice. I shoved Mon-El with super strength. How did I use my powers? I can’t right now! What’s happening to me?_

“…Lena.” Kara whispered, confusion settling on her features. “I thought I did too.”

They both stared at the pieces of the cellphone.

“Something is wrong. So wrong. I need to get to the D- I need to see my sister.” Kara jerked nervously, her teeth digging into her lower lip.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

-

The two of them were in the DEO before they knew it. Lena, of course, was signing a nondisclosure agreement. Kara had used Lena’s phone to call Alex. Before she’d been able to explain her fluctuating powers, Alex demanded Lena come down to the DEO.

So here they were. Both of them, hand-in-hand after Lena finished the agreement. The pair were now waiting to speak with the head of the DEO, on Alex’s request.

“Don’t let them scare you. I won’t let them be rude.” Kara promised solemnly, as though there were real danger of it.

Lena chuckled. She was a Luthor, she wasn’t about to be intimidated by some government goons.

“Because I’m your… mate?” Lena asked, recalling the odd things 'Supergirl’ had said back on the island.

Kara squeezed her hand, her embarrassment all too obvious.

“It’s not about that… all of that was about my biology. What I’m talking about goes beyond that.”

“Oh?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.” Lena breathed.

“When I heard your messages that’s when I realized. That I really truly do… love you. That whatever afflicted me wasn’t just some strain of madness. I love you.” Kara’s voice wavered as she spoke.

Lena looked rattled, a sight that Kara was starting to see more and more often. She opened her mouth to reply, quickly cut off by the entrance of J'onn and a handful of DEO agents. Alex was quick to join them, giving Kara an uncomfortable wave as she stood off to the side. Kara waved back enthusiastically. Lena raised an eyebrow, sensing some amiss with Alex’s body language.

“Miss Luthor, the DEO will be taking you into custody.”

Lena raised her jaw, her eyes flashing with challenge and dignity. Yes, she was beyond confused… but that didn’t warrant her acting weak in front of strangers.

“Ha! Funny! Hank… you’re getting funny.” Kara just laughed.

The men stepped forward and the reality of the situation seemed to come crashing across Kara’s face. The Kryptonian’s arm snapped out of the sling, unhindered by the fabric Lena had begged her to wear. Powers fluctuating or not, she figured Kara needed to be careful of her hand.

“No, no! What are you talking about?! You can’t take her!” Kara roared out. “On what grounds?!"

Lena saw in Kara a mixture of carnal instinct mixed with deep hatred. She stepped back, having recognized the same look many times in her life. Namely in the eyes of her brother.

_This must be what Kara was talking about… she can get overwhelmingly angry._

"On the grounds that Lena Luthor is a metahuman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy. I really wanted to upload before the episode aired tonight so this was not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own, so yeah. Lol @ Lena Luthor.


	5. udoliv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fourth chapter means 'transgress'.

"So Livewire's still on the loose?"

Maggie and Alex stopped in front of a stairwell, mirroring one another's body language. Arms both crossed.

"Meaning we can't find her anywhere we've looked even with all our facilities patrolling? Yeah, she's far gone."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Danvers."

"It's-it's whatever." Alex gestured with her hands vaguely. "I'm more worried about Kara."

Maggie raised her jaw, concern etched in her sharp features. An uncomfortable silence passed between them before the Italian spoke.

"What about her?"

A few painfully long moments lingered before Alex finally spoke up. This was her sister, not some brutal obscure alien off the hinges. Of all people, Maggie should know.

"She's in DEO custody again." Alex managed, finishing with a long look at the ceiling, unwilling to meet Maggie's gaze.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Unbelievably yes, actually. Kara managed to break millions worth of expensive DEO equipment trying to keep Lena out of our hands."

"So her powers...?"

_Not back, not necessarily._

"Erratic, I'm afraid. Closely aligned with her mental state, I guess? Kryptonian abilities are tightly linked with their thoughts."

Alex closed her mouth, knowing she shouldn't divulge more. Which, of course, she did. "Not just 'erratic'. They're unpredictable. And I'm just," Alex shrugged. "Terrified for her. All of her... just... all of her pent up frustration is rushing to the surface. It's dangerous and I... I'm not sure what to do to help her anymore. It's like Kara isn't..."

Alex waved her hands again, desperately searching for the words she couldn't find. The words that could begin to describe the presumed peril Kara was in. She of all people knew what it was like when Kara suffered.

"Ah," Maggie reached into her bag, pulling free two tickets. Alex felt her heart melt, though closed off her expression quickly. "I suppose these are off the table."

Alex narrowly contained herself when she saw the print. Her girlfriend was offering her concert tickets to her favorite band.

"You are so sweet." Alex breathed.

"But you can't go?"

"I," Alex sighed. "Not with everything going on with Kara. Maggie, look, I'm so sorry but I-"

"But you shouldn't worry. I understand, got it? She's a special girl... but you're an even more special sister. She's lucky to have you."

"You..." Alex reached for Maggie, pulling her in for another chaste kiss. "...are the best."

"Right back at ya."

Maggie craned her neck upward, puckering her mouth for her girlfriend. And right then, maybe things could have been perfect. Had a familiar voice not shattered the moment between them.

"Alex!

Alex turned, gasping in surprised delight.

"Lucy!"

-

"Your accusation about my..." Lena gnawed her lower lip, rifling for a word to pinpoint the accusation. "...classification upset Kara very much. I'd like an explanation for your behavior." Lena pretended she was not to be mindful of the armed men leading her through the doorway.

A tall stocky man waved them away, turning to her and addressing her with a startlingly gruff voice.

"And I'd like an explanation first, as you used mind tricks on two powerful extraterrestrials. One being Supergirl-"

"You mean Kara."

"-and another one being a Daxamite. Two powerful lifeforms, especially the Kryptonian. Care to explain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And J'onn knew it was the truth. Despite being psychic, his own inherit bias against the Luthor name due to their dangerous reputation encouraged him to press.

"You used powerful mind manipulations to incapacitate the both of them. Here at th-"

"Do you mean to keep me here?"

He narrowed his eyes at her interruption.

"Because if you do," Lena continued. "I'd like to warn you I have ample lawyers at my disposal for a situation like this. It's my right to leave here whenever I choose, is it not?"

The pair stared at one another a long moment.

"The jurisdiction of our organization far surpasses the threat of law."

He felt fear radiate off the Luthor. Impressively, the human's face betrayed nothing of it this undeniable worry. She was well trained, if anything. The nature of Luthors wasn't typical to the everyday human experience.

"I'm not a metahuman." She insisted.

"We'll need to run some tests to verify that claim. Your presence puts Supergirl in danger, seeing as you 'accidentally' incapacitated her along with one of her friends. I won't allow you to put her life at risk. Nor any other human beings; the many you are so capable of hurting. I will not give you the opportunity to live up to your name."

And it was like the formidable woman J'onn eyed had disappeared entirely. The mention of harming Kara had triggered feeling of 'family' radiating off Lena. Of companionship. She was genuinely unnerved by J'onn's methods.

"I said," Lena stood, balling her tiny fists. "I am NOT a metahuman! And I would never hurt Kara. I don't know what kind of... sick methods of confessing you're using to get me to confess to something I'm not, but I won't! It doesn't matter what you do!"

The small woman's pale hands curled in on themselves, shaking in her fear and worry.

J'onn watched inquisitively. It was like a switch had been flipped, the young woman was vehemently fighting back tears.

"I intend to find what exactly you have up your sleeve, Miss Luthor." He said.

Lena swept in an anxious breath, her eyes meeting the ceiling.

"So you really do think I'm like my family. That I'm a Luthor."

Again, J'onn felt the odd tangle of Kara mixed with the Luthor name. The suspicion the Martian had pertaining to their 'special bond' was cemented.

"I think you need to be treated like a hostile. You're an unknown quantity, with a great capacity for evil." J'onn returned swiftly.

The woman sniffled. Her uncommonly large jaw trembled as she fought to speak; no words left her mouth throughout her choice to evade J'onn's pointed stare. Lena wiped at her eyes, glancing around as if she expected her favorite alien to burst through the walls and rescue her. And if Kara knew what was going on, she sure might.

J'onn turned his head as the door swung open, fresh foreign thoughts flooding to the forefront of his consciousness.

"Agent Vasquez." He acknowledged.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But Director... please come quick. It's M'gann."

He turned and stared at Lena. Unbeknownst to her, the tall Martian raked through her mind yet again. The man briefly shut his eyes, analyzing tendrils of thought before he turned to the door.

"Miss Luthor, you are dismissed. I expect you here within a week to fill out several NDA's."

She sat back, her shapely eyebrows pushing up her forehead.

"I- well... you. Yes, yes. Please contact one of my secretaries about the logistics of everything, um, please. And what about Kara?" She demanded, standing to take a firm step toward the taller figure.

"Supergirl will be released once she calms down. Which she should." J'onn acknowledged the guarded agents. "Please escort Miss Luthor from the premises."

-

Kara did not 'calm down'.

Alex entered the holding cell they'd managed to wrestle Kara into. With her powers all over the place, restricting the Kryptonian wasn't as much of a chore as it had once been. Krytonite wasn't necessary to keep her little sister from busting free. That didn't mean Kara was docile. Oh, not at all. Every time an agent would enter, the young alien would hurl herself at them even without the use of her powers. It turned out Kara wasn't above using her teeth on the bigger agents. J'onn finally decided to let Alex handle speaking to the unhinged member of her family.

Alex stopped tapping her foot, finally addressing the woman sprawled out on the floor.

"Kara-"

"Why did you take Lena?!" She spat, ever hostile in this moment. Even to Alex.

Alex clenched her hands at her sides.

"She's out of the DEO. J'onn had her released not too long ago, Kara."

A look of relief washed over Kara's features. She tossed her glasses to the floor aside carelessly, leaning her body against the cement wall. Oddly, she crawled a few feet a second later to snatch up the glasses, playing with the lead lined structure.

Alex squinted at the odd display.

"What's going on? You're acting like you just arrived from Krypton."

Kara held the glasses up toward her sister, ignoring the question and observation.

"I need you, Alex. I need you and I feel like you're not on my side right now. Lena cares for me, a lot. And I'm so alone I'm starting to think she's the only one that does."

"Kara, you're confused. You know I'm always here for you."

Kara did know.

"You're confused! You let him take Lena." Kara threw back, her body already bristling from the accusation.

Alex and Kara watched each other warily. Alex broke the silence, unwilling to let Kara's anger get under her skin. Not yet, at any rate. Out of everyone on Earth, Alex knew how to handle Kara best, especially at times like these.

"...will you explain to me what exactly is happening?"

"My powers... have been all over the place. I broke my phone and-"

"Can you not break a phone with human-equivalent strength?" Alex cut in, coming off far harsher than she'd meant to. Her and Kara were both intense, even when they didn't mean to be.

Kara glowered, a shaking finger tracing the cool tiles of the cell floor.

"Well, when Mon-El came over and-"

"Mon-El? Is this about him?"

"What?! No!"

Alex approached her hysterical sister with little caution. She bent her knees, squatting down next to where the alien was panting.

"Alex, stop cutting me off or I swear-"

"Kara... it's obvious he likes you. Sometimes you get confused... but I know better than anyone else than it's worth it to put yourself out there. You've been hurting; when people hurt they can't see what's right there in front of them."

Kara straightened. It was then her slumped form seemed to retain some of the honor of National City's favorite hero.

"I love you, so much. I really do! But you know what, Alex? Shut the fuck up, alright?"

Alex was startled into silence. The brunette's nostrils flared, as Kara swearing meant business, business that required more than the usual dose of sibling nagging. Well, not like that. When Kara did occasionally slip up, it was never said with aimed definition. Never with such certainty.

"You've really been... strange lately, but I'm here. I'm listening."

Kara set her glasses on the bridge of her own nose, her pupils dilating oddly.

"He's complicated, I'll admit that. My feelings surround him are like- just-" Kara waved her hands. She needed words that properly framed her thoughts. English had never been her strong suit, but there had to be a comprehensive meaning to her words, one that Alex could process.

Alex crouched.

"They're... quasi-maternal, almost. My feelings towards, or about, Mon-El. He's like an uglier, meaner, more bigoted version of Kal-El. And he likes me, can you believe it? I wouldn't have to seek him out. I wouldn't feel uncertain because I'd have to decide to claim him. I wish it could be like with Lena, okay? I wish I could look at Mon-El and feel that- that- never ending desire to care and- and love. And be with. It would be so easy if I could look at him and feel whole. Shouldn't I feel that way? Like... like I'm not alone. Mon-El should make me feel solidarity for, y'know, aliens who's entire planets were destroyed. Y'know, like I'm not the only freak from another world, which is how he should make me feel. But he doesn't. He's the easy way out... he's the mate I should get with. The closest match to what I'm supposed to have by Kryptonian standards and Earthly standards. Because he's a man. And I..." Kara trailed off helplessly, shutting her eyes. She snatched back up her glasses.

Kara's thumb rushed up and down, seeking sanctuary from the anxiety buzzing in her stomach. 

"You've dated men before Alex, you of all people should understand. Lena's... special. I believe in her. I trust her."

It was a lot to process. Alex scratched her fingertips against her own scalp, her grip adjusting easily with the short hair.

"Well... are you saying... both the Danvers sisters are gay?" She tried.

Some of the tension evaporated between them. Kara nudged Alex's shoulder, laughing lightly.

"I guess they are." Kara's intense tone took a breather, humoring Alex's use of third person. She hit her head against the wall loosely and blinked her eyes towards her sister.

"I wish I had an excuse. I wish that red kryptonite was coursing through my veins. Because then- then I could justify my behavior. But I'm... done. This is my love life. It's my story. My... new planet."

Alex had no idea what Kara was talking about. None the less, she nodded her support.

"That's all... a lot, Kara."

"I know, Alex. But I was sent here for a reason. Why not to heal the world?"

"Heal the world?" Alex rocked back on her heels, confused, not sure if this was Supergirl related or something more sinister.

"You're my sister, Kara. you're not..."

Kara tapped her foot indignantly, slumped on the floor again like a child. She braced herself for the criticism so frequently familiar in her and Alex's conversation.

"I'm not...?" She encouraged flatly.

"You're not a God, Kara. No one can heal an entire world."

"Why not?"

"You're just an alien, Kara. Albeit, an alien with good skin... but still."

Kara ignored Alex's attempt at humor. She clasped the glasses against her chest, ideas springing about her mind.

"Were the Gods of old not as alien to human as I to your kind?"

"Bullshit, Kara. My 'kind' includes Lena. Don't other yourself."

"...Gods and aliens are not mutually exclusive."

"Noted, Kara."

"This doesn't answer my question about your Rao incarnates." Kara took off her glasses again, fidgeting, her mind far off.

Alex crossed her arms defiantly. Kara was playing games, or something. Whatever it was Alex didn't understand. And she wasn't eager to continue a conversation with Kara being so cryptic.

"You're going to stay here and sort yourself out. We can talk when you think about what it means for you to say... radical things about controlling the world. 

Kara rolled her eyes, feeling as though her and her sister were back in their shared house as children. They could be arguing about something as silly as boybands and their confrontations would carry the same pacing.

"Alex, this isn't fair."

Alex approached the holding cell's door, giving Kara a brief look with feeling.

"You need to stay here for now, okay? We're going to spend the next few days running tests. I'll come speak to you. I love you."

Kara huffed, reluctantly softening at her sister's words.

"Love you too. And I love Lena, please tell her that."

-

A pair of dark heels clicked against the sleek floors of the government facility. Of course, it hadn't been easy to find, but Lena was no stranger to getting what she needed. Luthor antics. She wished she could say her first visit hadn't given her substantial hints, but she had to give credit where it was due. It wasn't hard for her to figure out an ideal place for a large but covert branch of the government. It was thanks to Kara she'd arrived here in the first place. Kara always seemed to help her, even in times like these.

 _Kara._ Lena sighed dreamily.

Even the thought of her brought a newness. It was a refreshing feeling that she'd been searching for when making the move to National City. Lena immediately noticed a group of darkly clad agents scatter as soon as she was sighted. Being a Luthor had it's perks, after all. Her brief power trip was almost immediately brought to a halt.

"Miss Luthor," A familiar voice started from her left. "This is a government facility. Your presence here is not warranted."

Her pale knuckles rubbed at the fabric of her blazer. Lena tossed back her shoulders, holding her head high. She willed her hands to stop their incessant shaking.

"I'm here to see my..." Lena wracked her brains for a word to describe her intimate connection. "Girlfriend. Kara Zor-El... Supergirl. And I won't take no for an answer."

"No. Your 'girlfriend' is not available."

J'onn dismissed the woman, turning to head down the glass lined corridors of the DEO.Lena quickly followed, her arms swinging oddly as she picked up speed.

"She's not... not available?"

"Yes, Miss Luthor. I do believe that is what I said."

"And why would that be?"

"She's in our custody."

Despair radiated off of Lena. She swallowed hard, her heels clicking rapidly to keep up with the man beside her. She was already panting, as Lena had never been known for her stamina. Even Luthors had limits. She huffed and puffed as she moved.

"So I... I won't be able to see her?" She continued trying to sound assertive, a familiar anxiousness clawing at her lower belly.

"Would you like for me to make a list of obvious truths for you? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

She swallowed back her irritation. _Stand your ground, he can't keep you from seeing the only person that loves you._

"Well, I," Lena's began to scan the facility. She took in the open floor, then the levels above. It was beyond unlikely, but she couldn't help but hope her only friend would make an appearance. Only friend, girlfriend, and alien lover. _Nice. Lillian would throttle me._

J'onn slowed his pace and regarded Lena oddly. He turned slowly to peer at the woman trembling before him.

Fear. Not anger, but fear and worry were radiating off this woman in waves; J'onn was visibly unsettled by it.

"I know you think I'm a metahuman, Mister... Hank." Lena started, stopping and straightening in place to hold this man's attention.

"You don't 'know' anything." He turned a corner. Lena followed, reluctantly moving more.

He rounded on her. Lena startled.

"With all due respect, Miss Luthor, you'd be better off poking your nose somewhere that needs you. Or have you already abandoned your mission to clean up your brother's mess?"

It was a nasty thing to say, through and through. It wasn't just an old wound, not at all, as the memory of Lex bleeding and raving during his demise were fresh in Lena's mind. Her throat bobbed, unsettled that this man harped on such a great insecurity of hers. Lena blinked back tears, an angry smile beginning to stretch across her trembling face.

"Hank."

"You heard me, Luthor. Now: I'd appreciate if you stopped intimidating my staff. Are you eager to end up in a cell like your mother? Because that can be arranged."

That was the final straw.

Lena turned on her heel, her eyes cast low. She left the way she'd come, body trembling with embarrassment and rage. She's been trying to see Kara, to comfort her, not to have herself humiliated by that government official. There was only one person that would treat her with the utmost respect. Only one person that loved her the way she'd always wanted.

Lena thought of Kara.

-

Kara thought of Lena. For days upon days. Her thoughts were sometimes innocent, sometimes not. Kara thought of her in that moment, her primal instincts causing a flux in her superhuman abilities. Just long enough for her to be spurred into hearing fractions of conversations through the cell walls.

'-what galaxy is this orange one from-'

'-told you there wasn't any mayo left-'

'-Lena Luthor has gone to a high security prison to see her mother-'

Just like that, Kara had an adrenaline rush powerful enough to jumpstart her powers. She snatched up her glasses.

Kara's vision burnt red as she stood, crushing through the human holding cell. She didn't waste her time explaining to the startled agent's faces, crashing through the building's ceiling and taking off into the night sky.

-

Alex startled, a shorter woman sidling up beside her.

"Alex, hey!"

"Ah, Lucy, hey!"

The pair beamed at each other, rather awkwardly, as their conversation earlier had been stilted and odd days ago. Maggie's presence had made Alex's dynamic with a former crush quite strange.

"You're working here again." Alex observed, a hand securing around the black belt of her DEO uniform.

"Yeah, well, there was a job open and I... had some unfinished business in National City. Again." 

Alex didn't reply. She stared at Lucy, confused by her unusual stance. Lucy opened her mouth a few times, then shut it, her eyes focusing up at one of the many stairwells.

"Nice place, huh? This is a few blocks from my old apartment complex. Back when I live here. Nice, huh? So... I was wondering if you'd like to... grab drinks sometime. To catch up on all the National City craziness."

A look passed between them. _Wow, okay. Weird_. Alex vaguely wondered if Lucy knew about Alex's recent coming out.

"O-of course I'll come. I'm, um," Alex tweaked her short hair. "I'd be honored."

Lucy mirrored Alex's hair tweak, tossing her own, seemingly unaware of the way it shimmered in the bright lighting of the DEO.

"Cool!" Lucy chimed.

"Uh, yeah. Cool..." Alex trailed off, her gaze moving over Lucy's shoulder. A nervous habit. Lucy swallowed, opening her mouth, ready to rattle off on more meaningless small talk. A booming crash took hold of the two smiling women's attention.

_Kara._

-

Lena sat alone in her office, staring across the room as she cradled a chess piece in her hand. Her mother's words stuck with her, despite herself. The fact that they were the last two Luthors was indisputable. Lex was mad enough he could hardly be considered just that. A Luthor.

She heard a familiar thud on her balcony.

"Kar-"

The words froze on her tongue, as she was suddenly faced with a panic stricken Kara Zor-El. Right in front of her coffee table, if Lena reached out she'd be able to touch the panicked woman.

"You spoke with your mother? The one who kidnapped and tortured me!? The one who has tried to HURT YOU!?" Kara demanded loudly.

Lena stood, still shaking from the surprise of being so abruptly contacted. She dropped the chess piece in her hand, knocking over a few of the pieces on the lighter side of the game. The Kryptonian pushed forward, quickly fixing the game in the blink of an eye. If Lena didn't know any better, she'd think Kara was acting rather mad, when in fact she was coping with her intense feelings.

"Kara! I... yes, I did. Why are you wearing your suit? Also, Jess is on her break and you're being so loud could you-"

"-Lena WHY would you eve-"

"-she packed the loveliest salad you're probably spoili-"

"Lena!" Kara snapped out. Lena shut her eyes, moving to her watering area.

"We're the last Luthors, Kara. Me and her." Kara stepped back at Lena's words, caught off guard. "And as it turns out I'm... really a Luthor. By blood..." Lena threw up her hands, continuing to ramble. "As in me being adopted was just because my mother died after Lionel impregnated her with me. I don't have a real family out there... the Luthors..."

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose hurriedly.

"Well, they're a part of me, I guess." Lena laughed bitterly, willing her shaking hands to pour a pitcher of water.

A trill of understanding shot through Kara. She of all people knew the bond blood formed, as much as she would try to deny it. On Krypton, everyone had been together... and the Luthors, well, they were like Lena's Kryptonians. But they hadn't burned to ash, so Lena's responsibility to them was still a reality.

"Oh." She paused. "Lena, I... I don't know what to say."

Lena gave up on pouring the water, setting the cup to the side and facing her girlfriend.

"After the trial... I," Lena puffed in a breath, tears prematurely stinging in her eyes. "I don't know. She had her lawyers call me so much and I... I know she's a monster. I know she hurt you... but... I'm just afraid, Kara. About what evil people- no- not just people... the aliens too. What they're capable of... I'm afraid, okay!? I'm scared." Lena wrung her hands together, taking in the gentle expression of the alien before her.

She approached Lena slowly, watching her with such a tender gaze that Lena's tears pooled. She tried to smile through them.

"Lena, honey..."

Lena blinked back tears, continuing to smile eerily.

"Are you... okay? Do you still want to be with me? Don't answer that. Or do... I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to get emotional." Lena coughed, raising her palm to cover her now trembling lips.

"You don't have to apologize. I want to be with you, Lena. Through the good and bad."

Lena quickly changed the subject, not at all prepared for this intimate conversation, not in her current emotional state.

"How did you get your suit?"

"From my apartment. I broke out of the DEO."

"Kara..." Lena whispered worriedly, her neck arching towards the door. As if a flood of trained bodies would flood in any second to apprehend the rogue Supergirl. "That's not good."

"You're right. Can I kiss you?" Kara whispered, extending a strong hand to grasp the smaller woman's trembling wrist.

Lena choked, her breath hitching at the gentle grip.

"Probably." Lena choked out.

Kara pulled Lena's body flush against her own. Lena felt another strange surge of intensity, her body arching into the touch greedily. Kara's warm body was anything but uncomfortable. She couldn't remember feeling so at home in another woman's arms. Kara sighed against her, seemingly unaffected by their breasts pressing together through their garments.

_Kara's always been so odd. I love it._

"I'm sorry if I seemed angry when I burst in here."

"You were angry." She corrected.

"At myself." Kara admitted. "For leaving you alone. For not... being there when you went to see your mother. I wish I'd been around to support you."

The young CEO shook against her girlfriend, not about to find fault with Kara over a little intensity. She had her heart in the right place. As she always did. Well, most of the time. When she wasn't kidnapping multi-billion dollar CEO's, but that was beside the point, now that they were dating. Lena cupped Kara's handsome jaw while the other woman brushed at the edge of her eyelids. She cleared away the tears before they could ruin Lena's impeccable makeup. As much as she liked taking it off Lena, work wasn't the time. They basked in one another company, finally together, drinking in one another's presence.

It was awhile before either spoke.

"Kara, baby, you smell absolutely awful."

"I missed you too, Lena." Kara mumbled against Lena's shoulder, having leaned her head down to be closer to her human.

"I'll protect you, Lena. Always. You'll never be defenseless again. Not that you are; I'll always be there for extra support when you need it."

"Same to you, Kryptonian."

Kara nuzzled her human's fuzzy cheek. She let a few moments of silence pass before speaking up.

"I need your help."

Lena smiled slowly. _No doubt she's already thinking about sex. Her libido is out of control._

"You know I'll do anything for you, Kara."

Kara moved her mouth in close to Lena's ear.

"I'm going to do something crazy. Like, really crazy. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Kara, I trust you with my life."

Lena spoke with such sincerity it would have brought tears to Kara's eyes, had she been in anything but this certain mindset.

"But first, we need to talk."

"Talk?" Kara parroted.

"Yes." Lena confirmed. The young CEO broke free to walk over to her desk, leaning against it and crossing her arms, in a business-like fashion.

Kara swallowed. A slow hand moved to grasp at the fabric of her cape. Somehow, the texture grounded her. A home among her home. Kal-El's blanket from Krypton, all in the same room as Lena.

_It's perfect. We can all be together. And she can be mine._

"Kara..." Lena pushed a hand up, pressing her forefinger and thumb against her pulsing temples.

"I have a history of sympathizing with people while they go off the deep end," Kara opened her mouth, Lena held her free hand forward to silence her. "I wasn't done yet. Please let me finish."

Kara took a few careful steps towards her genius, leaning up against one of the desk's chairs. The specific one she'd interviewed Lena before the CEO became Kara's.

"What we're going into, it's fast, it's dangerous. We really rushed things... and that isn't always good. It happened and it's... amazing and I'm glad to know I can't stop it." Lena's eyes shone with hot tears. _She's really going to cry again? I will I could kiss the smile off my girl's lips._ "I've never been good about using my head when it comes to people I care about. Not clearly, at least. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I don't." Kara admitted.

"Allow me to enlighten you."

"Okay."

"Just..." Lena's hands tumbled over themselves. "Just find out what you're feeling. I know you're angry... and all that. But please get in touch with... us. Or, I guess, your feelings about us. And, please... communicate with me. I won't pretend I understand you, Kara. But what we're doing,"

Kara watched Lena's long fingers gesture between them.

_So hot._

"It's dangerous. It comes with a lot of intense confusing feelings, am I making sense?"

"I..." Kara reflected on her own initial confusion. "Yes you are."

"So, Kara, do you know what you want?"

"I do."

"And whatever you're planning... this 'crazy idea', you're sure about it?"

The Kryptonian shut her eyes, well aware her alien brain was still pulsing with the feelings of togetherness she desired for her and Lena.  _Together._ A moral she'd learned on her planet, one that was grilled into her very DNA from her creation.

"I am, Lena. I'm sure.

"That 'hate in your heart'... you're not going to hurt me with it, are you?"

"Never." Kara half rasped, shocked even by the conceptual idea that she might hurt Lena. 

"Well then," Lena visibly slacked, eased by Kara's rationality. Now she could melt into the ease that being around Kara brought her, as could Kara, because their special connection made feelings she never knew possible... well, possible."Thank goodness. Come here."

It took seconds for the pair to be tangled back in each other's arms. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. She watched her human take note of the Kryptonian arms pressing around her. Kara her arm muscles ripple as they move. Being Kryptonian had its perks.

"This is exclusive, right? Not just an open sort of... arrangement, is it?" Lena whispered, still rattled by brief but 'serious' conversation with Kara.

"Oh course." Kara replied rather sharply. _Hadn't they already establish that back at Kara's apartment?_

Lena blinked up at the taller woman an eyebrow twisting up.

"I... mean, yeah." Kara grunted, easing her response.

Lena tugged Kara's cape playfully. She moved her good hand up to tangle in the baby hairs on the back of Kara's neck

"I wasn't chastising you. The possessive thing... it's kinda hot, it just worries me sometimes. So let's be careful about it, shall we?" Lena shrugged. Kara shrugged too, quickly diverting the direction of their interaction.

"I'll be gone... for... for awhile. I just... I um," Kara bit her own tongue, much to Lena's endearment.

Kara angled her neck, murmuring a string of words just low enough for her human mate to hear.

"Kara-" Lena started slowly, genuinely shocked by her suggestion.

"Please?"

"Kara I," Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, heart hammering as she thought. "I... don't know."

"I'll give you time. Time to think on it, alright?" She asked.

Kara went in for a kiss. Lena arched her porcelain neck, away of course, keeping her lips from the other woman's reach. Kara frowned.

"Are we... okay? That wasn't too much?" Kara began hesitantly, her brows furrowing together.

"We are." Lena said. "A kiss when you get back, alright?"

Kara went for the balcony, stopping short and turning heel.

"Before I go, Lena, what's this I hear about you being a 'metahuman'?"

"Don't you have some crazy plan to carry out?"

"Touché. We're talking about this later, trust me."

Lena cracked a smile, shaking her head while she ducked it. Her hands wrung as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Bye, Kara."

"Bye, missus Supergirl."

Lena smothered a smile with her palm. She watched the jaded hero launch herself into the sky of National City, her body twitching with an odd current.

-

"Hi!" Mon-El beamed. 

"Thanks for coming." Kara said, her body turning away from the Daxamite she'd invited to her apartment.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was surprised you called. After you told me to get out."

The common feeling of dread she had around Mon-El returned. She shut her eyes, beginning to feel suffocated by his presence. It wasn't just his macho way of standing, nor his gratingly loud tone, it was his entire being. 

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that. Cause I... should have let you in."

"Coulda shoulda woulda." Mon-El laughed out. "But you had that lead alien just... walking around the hallway."

Kara stepped deeper in her apartment, narrowing her eyes down at the ground.

"Yeah, I uh..." _Lead monster?_

"Mon-El." Kara turned to face him, her eyes briefly glancing down. The patchy hair of his scruff made bile rise in her throat.

He stepped closer, clearly mistaking it for a romantic gesture.

_Rao, he's really going to try it, isn't he?_

She'd planned on making a speech of some sort. After all, Kara always had a flair for dramatics. She liked to lay her thoughts and feelings out to someone. At times, when she went off on her great speeches- or tirades, as Alex so commonly referred to them as- she'd say what she ought to think. What she ought to feel. It was a survival mechanism, because if there was anything humans had taught her it was that wearing your heart on your sleeve was never the wisest course of action.

_Proud daughter of the House of El. Scared to condemn a heathen. Pathetic, aren't I?_

Kara grit her teeth, eyes steel and face slack as she looked up at the man before her.

"Leave this planet." She said calmly.

"What?"

"I said: leave this planet. Because you're going to leave this planet."

"Or what?!" Mon-El growled, already leaning up to tower over Kara's smaller build. _He's a fool._

"Or I'm going to kill you."

Mon-El had the audacity to laugh.

"You- what?! You're being ridiculous I'm not-"

Kara raised back her fist, lunging forward and jamming her glasses into the Daxamite's face.

-

Lena dialed Alex almost as soon as Kara's boots left the balcony. Her hands anxiously twitched, keen eyes prowling the skyline for her alien partner. Lena spoke as soon as the line clicked, not wasting with pleasantries.

"Kara is safe, Alex. I hope the DEO isn't..." She thought of J'onn, briefly considered being snappy, then went with a more benevolent approach. This was Kara's sister after all. "Straining themselves, I guess. She came here and she was perfectly normal."

Lena only barely strained to say the last portion, using years of lying to her advantage.

"Miss Luthor," Alex breathed with surprise, eyeing Winn and James's strange interaction from her post. The taller man was hovering over Schott, both looking back at Alex, eyes alight with confusion. The whole DEO had been searching for the rogue Kryptonian. Alex made vague gestures that were supposed to mean Kara was okay. The director stepped in.

"Kara is safe!" J'onn announced, using both Alex's visual clues and mind as confirmation.

"Thank you for letting us know, truly. It means a lot."

"It's absolutely no problem, I know how much she means to you... and, well... I can't imagine losing her myself." Lena puffed out a tremor. The young woman turned to straighten her desk, still trying to process her interaction with her girlfriend.

"You two are together." Alex stated.

_Is that a threat of some kind? Or is she just pointing out the obvious?_

Lena's mind slowed, the more advanced thoughts on hold for the emotional weight her current thinking required. Moving L-Corp's stock assets would have to wait a few seconds.

"She's not here... if that's what you mean..."

"No, Lena. That isn't what I mean, you know that."

"Right," Lena mumbled lowly, fiddling with the edge of a sheet. She really must have Jess reach out to a new paper company. The course texture was getting absolutely out of hand, probably. Or Lena was too stressed by Alex to think clearly. "I, um..."

"Miss Luthor, well... Lena. Lena listen, just make her happy, alright? She's flawed, but she means well. Kara cares about you a lot, you know."

Lena nodded firmly, a tight lipped smile she'd often used for business was forming. It was hard, communicating with someone she didn't know she needed approval from so badly.

"I know. And I care about her too." Lena breathed quietly. Her mind mulling back to their time together in the apartment. She chuckled nervously, deciding to try and joke with Alex. "...her bad vocals and all."

Lena was teasing. She didn't mean anything by it. After all, she was just making a playful dig in hopes of connecting with Alex. Her and Lex would speak about others they liked in the same fashion.

It was an afterthought. A joke, even. She didn't expect Alex's voice to bounce off the walls of her office.

"Her WHAT?!"

-

"Alex!" J'onn boomed, stepping in front of the agent already making a break for the door. "Our agents are on it. You go settle down, you're not going to get her like this. It's four in the morning, get some damn rest."

Alex threw up her hands in frustration, storming away from her superior and down the hallway.

"Lane, I'm gonna need a drink right about now."

-

Lena stared at the dead line in her hand.

If what Alex told her was true... if Kara really had pristine vocals, then what the hell was going on? Lena walked out onto her balcony, noticing the street lined with black DEO vans. Of course they wouldn't believe that Supergirl was somewhere safe. _I guess I did give off the impression she might be in my office. Well, they're in for a rude awakening._ Lena went to pour herself a glass of water, paying no mind to the heavily armed men that burst through her door in search of the Kryptonian.

"My girlfriend is tricky, isn't she? Anyone need a drink?"

-

The twenty-four hour dinner was filthy. They didn't stock alcohol, so Alex and Lucy settled for coffee. The older Danvers sister stared out the window anxiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of red and blue out in the early morning sky.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... Kara. As you... probably know." Alex gave herself time to adjust to opening up. It wasn't everyday she spoke with Lucy Lane of all people about her problems.

"Mm?"

"I don't know, Lucy. There's something inside her, I guess. And even with the amount I care about her... I can't... stop it. I've always been the one who made decisions that were too harsh. Kara has such a big heart but lately..."

"Lately...?" Lucy encouraged gently, reaching out to graze Alex's knuckles.

Alex watched their joined hands. A ripple of confusion sparked through her. Perhaps, had she been given a moment more to think, she would have come to some kind of conclusion. A crash caught her attention, making her jolt. The pair peered out the window, already stiffening their well-trained shoulders. _Military women behavior._ There was nothing there, so they both focused on one another. Both unconsciously agreeing it must have been a garbage can falling over, or something of the like.

Lucy retracted her hand.

"Lately she's been... different. I want to help reign her in before I lose her. She's... I don't know. I guess she's sick, with the way she's behaving. Bad singing... powers out of control... I'm not even sure what to do anymore." Alex shut her eyes. "She's going off on tangents about... ruling the world... really startling stuff."

Lucy watched Alex guzzle down the cup of caffeine far too quickly, deciding it was best not to police the other woman's hot beverage intake. She decided to fill the silence.

"Kara's your sister. I know you love her... so... even if you don't necessary agree with her you need to support her." Lucy took a hesitant glance down at her drink, addressing Alex with a meek smile.

"Suddenly you're an expert on sisterhood?" Alex couldn't help but remark.

"Well I-" Lucy flushed.

"I'm sorry. That was rude and I overstepped."

"Not at all." Lucy assured her, watching Alex rub a napkin against her burnt tongue.

Alex opened her mouth, but Lucy quickly raised a hand to cut her off.

"The thing is... that... well, Lois and I... talked. For the first time in forever." Lucy sighed, adding another sugar to her cup of early morning coffee.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're closer now. Slightly. I don't know... I found out some private things about her, which was nice. But, I'm very sorry if my advice isn't okay by you. I'll try to keep all of that to myself, for your sake."

"No, no! It is. Really... I'm just concerned about the direction I should take."

"Don't try to reign her in. You've got to help her... wherever she goes. Whatever she needs. She's your sister... fight for her, y'know?"

"Yeah." Alex agreed. 

Kara crashed through the window and wrecked the other half of the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but the entire story is still plotted out and I have most of it written. Really excited to continue this piece... and really liked what this chapter is setting up for the future if y'all can guess lol. Cheers!


End file.
